Filhos do Medo
by boagarota
Summary: Em tempos de guerra, todos são filhos do medo. Severus SnapePO COMPLETA!
1. 01  O Clube dos Quatro

**Beta Reader: **BastetAzazis (você sabe que eu te devo muito, né?)

**Observação:**

1. Esta fic vai seguir o cânon na maioria dos detalhes, mas a partir de certo ponto começa a desviar-se, portanto a classificação é UA. Ah, e os nomes estão como no original em inglês.

2. Algumas idades provavelmente foram alteradas (a de Regulus Black principalmente, e eu tenho um bom motivo para isso).

3. Além disso, essa NÃO É uma fic sobre como Severus e os Marotos se davam, então não espere ver as cenas famosas aqui.

4. Os detalhes sobre a vida e as datas dos acontecimentos do Severus foram tirados do Harry Potter Lexicon.

**Capítulo Um – **_O Clube dos Quatro_

_Londres, 15 de junho de 1964._

Não havia dúvidas de que aquilo era irritante. Ela odiava os babados do vestido, a cor dele e o fato de já estar usado, mas era um dos mais novos que tinha. Sua mãe, Mary, queria as duas filhas bonitas para a festa do bairro.

- Ah, Lily, você está linda!

A menina girou diante do espelho e continuou com uma careta no rosto. Seus cabelos, ruivos e cacheados, rodopiaram ao seu redor, acompanhando seus movimentos.

- Não gosto desse vestido – choramingou, estendendo os braços para a mãe, os olhos pedindo ardorosamente para tirar aquela roupa.

- Deixe de ser chorona, Lily. – Sua irmã, que tinha dez anos, olhou para ela com um sorriso superior. – Sabe que não há outra opção.

A consciência da verdade nas palavras da irmã não a impediu de soltar outro resmungo.

- Comporte-se, Lily. – Sua mãe sorriu, pegando-a no colo. – Sabe que não podemos comprar outra roupa pra você até o Natal.

Sim, ela sabia que seus pais tinham que fazer malabarismos com o dinheiro todo mês. Ela e Petúnia, sua irmã mais velha, tinham direito a poucos regalos. Mas isso não impedia seu coração infantil de sonhar alto.

Foi deixada no chão novamente e correu para pegar a mão do pai, que as esperava na porta da pequena casa.

Ela odiava sair de casa. Ter que ir ao colégio, ou passear com a mãe e a irmã pelo bairro eram um pesadelo. Ela odiava ver as outras crianças cochichando quando ela passava.

_Lá vem a Esquisita Evans_. _Cuidado, ou ela pode te deixar careca._

Droga, ela não tinha culpa se havia deixado o Mike Branson sem um único fio de cabelo para contar a história. Ele a estava aporrinhando há dias, e finalmente sua curta paciência se esgotara.

Só que ela não encostara um único dedo em Mike antes dos cabelos do rapaz caírem.

Tudo que ela fizera fora gritar, gritar muito e avançar para empurrá-lo, mas os amigos dele a detiveram. Aquilo não a impediu de continuar gritando injúrias e prometendo uma vingança que sabia que talvez nunca pudesse realizar. Dissera que ele merecia perder os cabelos do mesmo jeito que o pai dele, e no instante seguinte, o rapaz estava olhando chocado para as próprias mãos, onde conseguira segurar uns poucos fios. O resto jazia no chão.

Obviamente, nem mesmo a mãe dele acreditara que ela podia fazer cabelos caírem com um único olhar. Isso não a impedira, entretanto, de dizer à mãe de Lily que estaria advertindo as outras mães do bairro sobre a conduta da menina.

- Como se o seu filho fosse um santo! – sua mãe retrucara antes de bater a porta na cara dela.

Obviamente os adultos sabiam fingir muito bem que haviam esquecido antigos incidentes, mas não as crianças. Ah, nunca as crianças.

Desde aquele maldito dia, Lily não tinha um único amigo naquele bairro. St. Giles não era o tipo de bairro que as pessoas visitavam por prazer. Era um dos mais feios e pobres de Londres. Não chegava a ser um local de miséria, pois todos tinham suas casas ou apartamentos, e as condições de encanamento e iluminação nem eram tão más. Mas as pessoas eram.

Lily já ouvira muitos ricaços falarem mal dos adultos de St. Giles quando ia com sua mãe fazer faxina na casa daquelas pessoas. Ela poderia ter-lhes assegurado convictamente de que as crianças de St. Giles eram ainda piores.

Como moravam no bairro, entretanto, era melhor serem amigos dos outros que inimigos. Eles a tratavam como se fosse uma praga. Assim que chegava perto, as outras crianças afastavam-se. Só não o faziam quando estavam na mesma sala de aula, pois as professoras achavam aquilo bastante ofensivo. Lily as adorava por apoiarem-na e negarem veementemente que uma garota de cinco anos pudesse deixar um garoto valentão de oito careca sem nem encostar nele.

Quando viraram a esquina da rua onde sua casa ficava, Lily avistou as luzes acesas e os balões flutuando presos aos postes. A pracinha fora redecorada para parecer festiva e alegre. Lâmpadas estavam penduradas em correntes, unindo os postes cobertos de balões de festa coloridos. Alguém havia armado mesinhas de metal com cadeiras do mesmo material e as coberto com toalhas de um padrão xadrez vermelho e branco. Havia uma mesa maior para onde toda a comida estava sendo levada, e onde um rádio velho anunciava as jogadas da partida de basquete de um time da região. St. Giles comemorava a chegada do verão com pouco estilo, mas a alegria de seus habitantes recompensava.

Os adolescentes haviam se reunido em uma pequena roda onde conversavam sobre coisas que seus pais não gostariam de ouvir e flertavam uns com os outros. Os adultos estavam reunidos nas mesas espalhadas, bebendo e comentando sobre o jogo que ainda rolava. As mulheres haviam se agrupado em torno da mesa de comidas, tentando descobrir o que faltava e onde arranjar o que quer que fosse descoberto.

Lily viu sua irmã se reunir a um pequeno grupo de amigos que ainda não era aceito entre os adolescentes, mas que também não mais se reunia às demais crianças. Estavam em algum período de transição, segundo Petúnia, e não queriam ser identificados como "criancinhas inocentes e bobas".

As crianças do bairro estavam juntas no parquinho, usando o último balanço que restava (os outros dois estavam quebrados) e o escorregador. Algumas jogavam futebol num pequeno campo de areia. Nenhuma delas fez menção de se aproximar dela ou chamá-la para que se juntasse a eles.

Empinando o nariz e disposta a parecer pouco magoada com os ex-amigos, ela acompanhou seus pais até uma das mesas e sentou-se no colo da mãe, satisfeita. Talvez pudesse dormir ali mesmo e evitar confusão mais uma vez, pois desde que descobrira que não tinha mais companheiros de brincadeiras, seu humor andava pouco apreciável. Isso às vezes a fazia pregar peças nas outras crianças.

_Se não querem ser meus amigos, pelo menos vão tomar cuidado ao se aproximar de mim_ - pensou, com raiva. Abraçou-se à mãe que, entendendo seu tormento interior, lançou aos meninos no parquinho um olhar desapontado e a abraçou de volta.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor, tudo vai dar certo.

Aquela era a frase da vez na sua casa ultimamente. Seu pai, que era contador, andava cogitando uma mudança de emprego que poderia dar-lhes melhores condições de vida. Lily só sabia que seu pai estava quase conseguindo um trabalho com um homem bonito que fazia propaganda na TV para ser eleito para uma tal de Câmara dos Comuns.

Ela esperava ardentemente que o pai conseguisse aquele emprego. Sua mãe já havia falado que, se aquilo acontecesse, poderiam mudar de bairro. Era tudo o que Lily precisava ouvir para pedir a Deus toda noite para que seu pai conseguisse o trabalho. Petúnia parecia dividida entre a felicidade de sair daquele lugar e a tristeza de deixar os amigos para trás, mas Lily não ligava. Ela precisava mudar de bairro. Era tudo o que se passava em sua mente.

Finalmente trouxeram algo para a mesa de seus pais, e ela se deliciou com uma torta de frango que a senhora Martin sabia fazer como ninguém. Os pais riam da sua avidez enquanto colocava um garfo cheio na boca e a vigiavam para que não se entupisse de comida. Uma comoção do outro lado do parque chamou a atenção da família Evans, entretanto.

- Oh, Tobias está aqui! – sua mãe exclamou, prazerosa.

Mary Evans era do tipo que adorava ou detestava alguém. No caso de Tobias Snape, era um amor perdidamente apaixonado. Não da maneira como amava seu marido, mas de uma maneira muito maternal. Ela e a mãe do rapaz foram colegas de classe, e ela o vira crescer para se tornar um rapagão forte e trabalhador. Atualmente, ele viajava entre Sheffield, onde trabalhava numa fábrica e seus pais viviam, e Londres, onde a esposa Eileen morava com o filho, Severus. A casa deles era a que pertencera ao pais do rapaz, antes de se mudarem. Sendo um sentimental, Tobias fora incapaz de se desfazer do imóvel, e passara a morar ali com Eileen, mesmo que passasse a maior parte do ano trabalhando como operário temporário na tal fábrica de Sheffield. Quando não estava no norte, arranjava um emprego como carpinteiro ali mesmo, em Londres.

A mulher, pelo que Lily sabia, não havia estudado numa escola e mal sabia fazer contas. Dava-lhe pena. Lily gostava de estudar e perguntava-se se a Sra. Snape não teria gostado também. Parecia uma mulher educada e culta, pois falava bem e conhecia alguns assuntos que a maioria das pessoas do bairro nem sabia que existiam, apesar de mal saber contar o dinheiro que o marido lhe enviava todo mês. Com certeza posaria bem numa das festas de ricaços de que a ruiva ouvia sua mãe falando.

Eileen Snape era alta, com o nariz afilado e o rosto fino e pálido. Seu cabelo era preto e liso, quase tão pesado quanto o do filho. Seus olhos eram negros e cobertos por grossas sobrancelhas; tinham um quê de mistério que sempre deixara a garota intrigada. A pele fazia contraste com eles, pois a mulher era quase tão pálida quanto uma parede branca, mas de alguma forma o conjunto se harmonizava.

Tobias Snape era um homem com compleição forte e sorriso fácil. O tanto que a mulher era calada e misteriosa, ele era sociável e querido em St. Giles. O cabelo espesso e volumoso dava-lhe um ar charmoso, e os olhos castanhos pareciam sempre estar sorrindo. Alguns diziam que havia herdado o coração esperançoso e sentimental da mãe, outros diziam que sua herança era o bom-humor e as habilidades manuais do pai.

Ele estava abraçando a mulher com um dos enormes braços e mantinha a outra mão no ombro do filho. Este também sempre parecera um enigma a Lily. Eles jamais haviam trocado mais que seis palavras, mesmo tendo nascido e crescido em St. Giles. Ele inclusive era da sua turma da escola! Mas era mais um dos excluídos do bairro.

Severus Snape era tão pálido quanto a mãe. Havia herdado a cor de seus cabelos e olhos também, mas as sobrancelhas finas e o cabelo oleoso eram herança do pai. Ele também era alto, como ambos, e aparentemente saíra mais à mãe no humor. Lily imaginava que o tempo que ele passava só com a mulher deveria tê-lo moldado mais ao humor dela que ao do pai.

Os Snape eram queridos em St. Giles, ou ao menos Tobias era. O homem havia nascido e crescido no bairro, e quase todos os anciãos do lugar adoravam falar sobre como ele reformara suas casas com a ajuda do pai quando era mais novo. As senhoras de idade adoravam preparar-lhe bolos e outros quitutes, o que parecia agradar à Sra. Snape também. Lily imaginava que uma mulher tão esnobe como aquela não gostaria de passar o dia na cozinha, como sua mãe muitas vezes fazia.

Lily viu seus pais acenarem aos Snape, e logo Tobias conduziu a família para juntar-se a eles. Mais três cadeiras foram postas – Lily perguntava-se se Eileen Snape não permitia que o filho ficasse em seu colo – e cumprimentos foram trocados.

- Está de volta mais cedo este ano, Tobias – John, seu pai, comentou, alegre.

- Fui demitido da fábrica – foi a reposta do homem, com um sorriso triste. – Estou com algum tipo de gripe, e eles têm medo que eu passe para algum dos outros operários.

- Oh, querido, que terrível – sua mãe comentou.

Lily viu Severus rodar os olhos, entediado, e lançou-lhe um olhar que deixava claro que ele estava proibido de debochar de sua mãe. O menino, entretanto, apenas lançou-lhe um igual olhar de desprezo e bufou baixinho.

- Não se preocupe, Mary. Com certeza arranjo alguma coisa aqui pela cidade. Ouvi falar que estão construindo um novo fórum do outro lado.

- Sim – o Sr. Evans confirmou, e ambos engataram uma conversa entediante sobre política e construção.

Mary lançou um sorriso a Eileen, que permanecia muda.

- Você deve estar feliz, querida, de ter o marido de volta mais cedo.

Eileen sorriu brevemente, o que demonstrava que tinha alguma consideração pela outra mulher.

- É bom por um lado, e ruim por outro.

- Entendo. Ficar sem o dinheiro da fábrica vai deixá-los com um pouco mais de preocupação.

Pouco inclinada a compartilhar os problemas da família, a Sra. Snape apenas meneou a cabeça, num gesto que poderia ser entendido tanto como sim quanto como não.

- Se precisarem de ajuda, não deixe de nos avisar. Eu e John faremos tudo que pudermos para ajudá-los. – Percebendo que seria difícil discutir qualquer coisa com as duas crianças ouvindo, virou-se para a filha. – Lily, porque você e Severus não vão dar uma volta por aí?

- Eu tô com sono, mamãe – foi a resposta mais que rápida e desgostosa.

- Ora, querida, você sabe que não pode dormir durante uma festa – sua mãe respondeu, fazendo-a descer do colo. – Vamos lá, amor, fiquem à vista e procurem algo divertido pra fazer.

Resmungando mais alguma coisa e sabendo que jamais faria a mãe mudar de idéia, Lily virou-se e começou a se afastar das mesas. Não parou para ver se o menino a seguia, mas o som de passos arrastados atrás de si lhe deu a certeza de que sim.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio, ele um pouco atrás dela, até uma outra área da pracinha, mais escura e menos habitada em comparação às outras. Era um pequeno jardim, se é que se podia chamar aquilo de jardim. O dinheiro era tão pouco que as flores eram regadas três vezes menos do que deveriam ser, e não se podia dizer que a grama era cortada toda semana.

Mesmo assim, Lily adorava aquele lugar. Era para onde fugia quando queria escapar dos outros garotos, ou quando simplesmente queria deixar seus sonhos voarem soltos. As árvores do lugar serviam tanto como esconderijo quanto como um abrigo para o sol, e aquilo, em St. Giles, era muita coisa.

- Ouvi dizer que você deixou o Branson careca.

Ela virou-se para fitar Severus, que mantinha o olhar entediado no rosto passivo enquanto a fitava. Ela sentou-se sob uma das árvores e deixou o corpo recostar-se contra o tronco da mesma, pegando uma mecha de cabelos ruivos e começando a brincar com ela.

- Ouvi dizer que você deixou a Joanne Hastings com o rosto todo pintado de vermelho – devolveu, no mesmo tom entediado.

- Eu não encostei no marcador de texto da professora. Ela se pintou sozinha – ele retrucou, deitando-se em um dos bancos e olhando para o céu.

Lily fez a mesma coisa, admirando a noite estrelada.

- Os amigos do Mike Branson me seguraram. Eu nem cheguei perto dele.

Os dois se entreolharam, confusos se apreciavam ou não a pequena troca de confidências.

- São todos uns idiotas – foi o comentários final dela. Ele apenas murmurou um "uhun" e voltou a mirar o céu, perdido em pensamentos.

Os dois permaneceram daquele jeito, absorvendo a magnífica abóbada estrelada, com todos os seus mistérios e poderes ocultos, por muito tempo. Lily nunca saberia dizer como conseguira ficar parada naquele momento. Era uma garota cheia de energia e, como tal, gostava de estar em constante movimentação. Alguma coisa em seu companheiro de escapulidas, entretanto, a impelia a estabelecer um ritmo mais vagaroso.

Ela virou o rosto novamente para contemplá-lo. Era completamente inexplicável para a ruiva o modo como ele se mantinha inabalável diante de qualquer situação. Diversas vezes o vira lançando olhares de desprezo a todos. Frequentemente ambos disputavam pelas maiores notas na escola. Eram, no entanto, diametralmente opostos. O que ela tinha de altiva e alegre, o menino tinha de sombrio e misterioso.

- Você também quer sair desse lugar, não é?

A pergunta lhe escapou pelos lábios antes que pudesse se conter. Os olhos negros viraram-se para fitá-la, surpresos.

- Perdão?

_Bem, já que comecei..._ - pensou, tomando fôlego para repetir.

- Você quer sair daqui, não é? Deste bairro... Desta vida – completou, estranhamente ansiosa pela resposta dele.

Ele a fitou por intermináveis segundos, os olhos negros tão velados quanto sempre. Pareceu-lhe que o menino examinava se ela merecia uma resposta e, caso decidisse que sim, qual seria esta. Por fim, ele abriu a boca:

- Óbvio.

_Ótimo_ - pensou Lily - _continuo__ tão perdida quanto antes._

- Você sempre desprezou isso aqui, não é, Snape?

Ao invés de respondê-la, ele apenas sorriu com ironia antes de replicar:

- Você despreza?

Lily arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Não! – exclamou, sincera, e o viu rodar os olhos mais uma vez, depois voltando a observar o céu. – Não sinto desprezo pelo lugar, até gosto... Na maior parte do tempo. Mas quero ir para um lugar onde ninguém me chame de Esquisita Evans.

Antes que Snape pudesse responder qualquer coisa, porém, uma terceira voz se intrometeu.

- Somos três. Ou melhor, quatro.

Os dois viraram-se para fitar as irmãs McFusty. Ali, apenas com a luz da lua a iluminá-las – as lâmpadas da festa estavam longe – pareciam até mesmo os dois lados de um espelho. Eram idênticas, da cor do cabelo aos olhos, cor de pele e tipo físico. Lily não duvidava nada que pensassem da mesma forma também.

Uma das duas – nenhum dos dois saberia dizer qual – jogou-se ao lado de Lily, despreocupada, e a outra timidamente sentou-se ao lado de Severus, o corpo próximo da cabeça do rapaz. Ele fitou a gêmea que estava ao seu lado antes de virar-se para Lily e a outra. Como deduziu que elas estiveram ouvindo pelo menos uma grande parte da conversa, simplesmente continuou de onde haviam parado.

- Não me incomodo que me chamem de Seboso. Não lhes dou nenhuma atenção.

- Acho que nenhuma de nós três duvida disso, Snape – a gêmea "de Lily" falou, com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Mas convenhamos que nossos dias seriam mais felizes se não fôssemos tidos como aberrações da natureza.

- Alice!

Daquela vez era a outra gêmea reclamando, e tanto Lily quanto Severus descobriram um meio de diferenciá-las: Alice, a despreocupada, tinha um tom de voz dez vezes mais forte que o da irmã, chamada Theodora.

- Qual é, Thea? Estamos entre esquisitos aqui – a outra replicou, sorrindo para Lily. – Careca do Branson, não é? – quando Lily assentiu, ela virou-se para Severus. – Você nem precisa de identificação. Minha mãe já me contou um monte das suas confusões.

Thea, ruborizada, murmurou um "sinto muito" enquanto seu olhar se dividia entre Severus e Lily. A ruiva, curiosa, fitou o menino.

- Não sabia que você aprontava tanto, Snape.

- E não apronto – ele replicou, frio, voltando a fitar o céu.

- Me engana que eu gosto – Alice replicou, mexendo no cabelo do jeito que via Lily fazendo. – Vi o que você fez com a Joanne, a Louise e a Jodie da quinta série.

Lily e Thea trocaram um olhar curioso, em seguida, dividiram-se entre Severus e Alice. O menino, um pouco mais interessado na conversa agora, sentou-se ao lado da primeira gêmea.

- Fala das acnes delas? Não tenho nada a ver com aquilo – ele replicou, tranqüilo.

- Ou melhor, ninguém tem como provar.

Gostando do modo como Alice acompanhava seu raciocínio, Severus sorriu.

- Ou isso.

A garota devolveu-lhe o sorriso, e um entendimento mútuo desenvolveu-se entre os dois. Thea e Lily, sem entender grande coisa, apenas olhavam de um para o outro. Alice chamou Thea e Severus com um aceno de mão. A irmã levantou-se rapidamente, mas o garoto demorou mais a decidir-se se correspondia ao chamado ou não.

- Vocês estavam dizendo que queriam ir para um lugar onde ninguém os conheceria – Alice continuou depois que os quatro estavam reunidos embaixo da árvore. Seu olhar brilhava tanto quanto as estrelas acima de suas cabeças.

- Você também disse que queria – lembrou-lhe Lily, e a loira confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Nós queremos, não é, Thea? – perguntou à irmã. Esta, ainda muda, assentiu com a cabeça.

- Nunca ouvi nada sobre vocês – Severus comentou, olhando de uma para a outra.

- Oh, nossos pais são rígidos quanto à discrição. Assim como sua mãe. Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Snape.

Foi a primeira vez que qualquer uma das três viu o garoto esboçar mais do que uma reação de frieza e desprezo. Ele arregalou os olhos, completamente espantado.

- Você... Vocês... – ele começou, mas diante da própria confusão, chacoalhou a cabeça para reordenar as idéias. – Vocês também?

- Espera aí... – Thea, a mais calada dos quatro, exclamou. – Liz, você está dizendo que _ele_...

- É um de nós – Alice confirmou, e para o horror da irmã, tirou de baixo do vestido uma comprida vara de madeira.

Lily observou o objeto com confusão e curiosidade, até que lembrou de alguns dos desenhos dos seus livros de contos de fadas.

- Ei, isso é uma varinha! – ela exclamou, feliz, e os três olharam para ela espantados.

- Você sabe o que é isso, Evans? – Severus perguntou, dividido entre a satisfação e a surpresa.

- Claro... Está nos livros – ela explicou, e diante do olhar perdido dos três, ela completou. – Vocês nunca leram "A Bela Adormecida", ou "Branca de Neve"? Toda bruxa má tem uma varinha. As fadas também.

Alice e Severus trocaram um olhar desapontado, enquanto Thea suspirava, não se sabe se de alívio ou tristeza.

- Ela não entende – Alice murmurou para os outros dois, e um sorriso mal-intencionado surgiu em seu rosto. – Experimenta – estendeu a varinha para Severus.

- Por que eu? – o garoto perguntou, alarmado.

- A varinha é da minha mãe. Peguei escondida. Não teve reação comigo, duvido que tenha com a Thea também. Ou você tenta, ou damos pra ela. – Apontou para Lily, que os observava confusa.

- O que tem de mais nessa varinha?

Os três viraram-se para a ruiva, que lançou-lhes um olhar impaciente, indicando que esperava uma resposta. Surpreendentemente, foi Thea quem respondeu.

- Essa varinha é de verdade, Evans. Não é um simples pedaço de madeira.

- Ei, espera aí... Vocês querem me fazer acreditar que isso aí pode fazer magia? – ela perguntou, incrédula.

Os três apenas assentiram com a cabeça, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Ei, gente, eu sei que ver TV e ler contos de fadas é legal, mas eu não caio nessa não. Deixei de acreditar em Papai Noel no ano passado.

- Papai Noel não existe, sua tola! – Alice exclamou, chateada. – _Bruxos_ existem.

Diante do olhar incrédulo de Lily, ela mudou a posição da varinha, que agora estava estendida para a ruiva.

- Pegue se tiver coragem.

A ruiva observou as expressões de todos os três. Alice tinha um sorriso desafiador no rosto, daqueles de quem sabia que estaria certa no final da prova. Thea parecia assustada; olhava o tempo todo em direção aos adultos, não tão longe assim dali. Severus tinha mais uma vez aquele olhar de desprezo e um sorriso zombeteiro, que dizia claramente que não acreditava que ela fosse capaz de responder ao desafio de Alice.

_Bem_ - pensou a ruiva, atingida por uma mistura dos três olhares - _não vai acontecer nada, mesmo. Não tenho por que ter medo._

Estendeu a mão e agarrou a vara de madeira. Imediatamente um pequeno choque surgiu em sua mão e seguiu por seu braço, espalhando-se para seu corpo inteiro no final. Seus olhos, atordoados pela sensação, registraram vagamente uma pequena explosão de luzes na ponta da varinha, ainda virada para Alice, que recuava assustada.

Os três a olhavam assustados e confusos, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. O barulho de passos, porém, tirou-os do estado de retardamento. Severus agarrou a varinha e escondeu-a na perna da calça que usava, segundos antes de sua mãe, a mãe de Lily e a Sra. McFusty aparecerem entre as árvores.

- Queridos? Está tudo bem? – a mãe de Lily perguntou, alerta. – Vimos um brilho estranho vindo daqui.

- Acho que algum dos meninos mais velhos soltou fogos de artifício, Sra. Evans – Alice, com seu melhor sorriso angelical, explicou. – Levamos um susto, mas está tudo bem.

Mary, impressionada com a desenvoltura da menina, virou-se para a mãe das gêmeas.

- Ora, Adéle. Você tem um pequeno gênio aqui – exclamou, encantada. – Lily também é muito inteligente.

- É, Alice pode ser muito inteligente, mas não costuma usar essa inteligência com os propósitos mais inocentes, não é, amor? – Adéle McFusty abaixou-se à frente da filha, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Minha pequena sapequinha.

- Juro que não fui eu, mamãe! – Alice exclamou, parecendo indignada. Lily e Severus viraram-se surpresos ao ver Thea contendo a custo uma gargalhada. – Nós todos fomos pegos de surpresa.

Adéle ainda examinou a filha mais algum tempo antes de virar-se para a outra.

- É verdade, Thea?

A outra enrubesceu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Liz não causou o brilho.

Lily deu um crédito à gêmea. Ela era bem mais esperta do que aparentava ser.

- Mãe, acho que vi o brilho de novo, olha lá – Thea exclamou, e apontou em uma direção que fez as três mulheres virarem de costas.

Lily, Alice e Severus se entreolharam. A ruiva ajudou Thea a vigiar e distrair as três mulheres enquanto Severus passava a Alice a varinha, que era novamente escondida sob o vestido.

- Não estou vendo nada, anjinho – exclamou Adéle, virando-se uma fração de segundos depois da barra do vestido de Alice voltar ao lugar de antes.

- Vai ver eu me enganei – Thea comentou, deu de ombros e sorriu amarelo.

- Acho melhor vocês ficarem mais próximos a nós – Eileen afirmou, interferindo no desenrolar da conversa pela primeira vez. – É perigoso deixar os quatro sozinhos aqui com alguém soltando fogos.

As outras duas mulheres concordaram, e as três seguiram na frente. Severus e as garotas ficaram para trás, trocando olhares entre si. Alice começou a rir baixinho, sendo seguida por Lily. Thea e Severus apenas trocaram um olhar cúmplice e sorriram para as outras duas.

Estava formado o Clube dos Quatro.


	2. 02 Desencontros

**Capítulo Dois – **_Desencontros_

_Londres, 10 de junho de 1965_

Não era difícil imaginar o quanto ele estava chateado.

- Por que eu tenho que voltar àquela maldita escola? – Severus perguntou, aborrecido, fitando sua mãe com um olhar desapontado.

Ela o metralhou com o olhar.

- Cuidado com o vocabulário, mocinho. – Arrumou o grosso casaco de lã com o qual o envolvia.

- Eu não quero voltar para lá.

- Você tem que ir, querido. Já está no fim do ano, mesmo. É só por hoje.

Ele a encarou, amuado. Estavam se aproximando de mais um quinze de junho, dia da festa de comemoração à chegada do verão. O tempo, entretanto, andava chuvoso por conta de uma frente fria que sobrevoava a cidade, e sua mãe, neurótica, "encaixotava-o" em roupas e mais roupas.

- Os professores disseram que eu podia faltar aos exames – ele repetiu algo que já lhe dissera mil vezes, e sua mãe semicerrou os olhos, impaciente.

- Severus Edward Snape, se eu estou dizendo que você vai à escola para as provas finais, é porque você _vai _à escola.

- Mas, mãe, eu não tenho mais por que freqüentar uma escola trouxa!

- É assim que seu pai sempre quis, Severus – sua mãe replicou, os olhos tão frios quanto os do filho.

- Papai não está mais aqui, mãe.

Os dois se entreolharam, e todo o clima levemente irritado se dissolveu em uma densa nuvem de angústia. Tobias Snape havia morrido no dia anterior. A doença que aparecera no ano passado havia evoluído para um caso crítico de silicose que nem mesmo as poções de sua mãe conseguiriam curar.

Depois de não haver mais como deter sua morte, o homem havia sido levado para o hospital, onde perecera num curtíssimo intervalo de tempo. Eileen avisara à escola que o pai de Severus havia morrido, e os professores haviam sido muito gentis em oferecerem um outro dia para que o filho terminasse os exames finais do ano escolar.

Ela, entretanto, preferia que o filho fosse para a escola. Havia detalhes a serem providenciados para o enterro nos quais ela jamais desejaria ver seu filho envolvido. Eles já haviam chorado o suficiente durante toda a noite. Ela agora tinha que ser forte e descobrir um jeito de manter um teto sobre a cabeça de Severus.

- Ele nos pediu para que você terminasse a escola, lembra? – ela perguntou, a voz fina devido ao mundo de emoções que a invadiu ao pensar em tudo aquilo.

- Sim... – Sentindo que a mãe precisava de mais força, ele a abraçou e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. – Prometo voltar o mais rápido possível.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, Eileen conseguiu esboçar um sorriso frágil. A campainha tocou. – Deve ser a senhora McFusty. Ela me disse que levaria você com as gêmeas.

- Eu sei o caminho. Posso ir sozinho – ele protestou, detestando toda aquela proteção.

- Eu sei, Severus, mas eu ficaria mais calma se soubesse que você foi com a senhora McFusty.

Suspirando fundo e determinado a não abalar ainda mais o parco autocontrole da mãe, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Está bem.

Quando ele abriu a porta, porém, além das gêmeas Alice e Theodora, Lily Evans também estava presente. As três olhavam preocupadas para ele, sem saber como reagir. Ele apenas rodou os olhos e as empurrou.

- O que estão fazendo paradas? Vamos chegar atrasados!

As três se entreolharam e, decidindo que ele parecia bem, deixaram o assunto morrer.

- Preparado pra prova de hoje? – Thea perguntou, sua voz suave ainda mais cuidadosa naquele dia.

- Óbvio que sim. – Ele a fitou, e então sorriu fracamente de um jeito que lembrava a mãe. – Aposto que não conseguiu estudar tudo, McFusty – disse, seu olhar desviando para Alice.

As quatro crianças começaram a andar em duplas, Adéle McFusty logo atrás delas. Severus e Alice iam à frente, arengando um com o outro como de costume, enquanto Lily e Thea ficavam um pouco para trás revisando verbalmente o assunto da prova. Adéle apenas os observava e sorria, embora se sentisse um pouco preocupada com o garoto.

Ele e a garota Evans haviam se tornado "amigos" de suas filhas no verão do ano anterior. Tinham a mesma idade, sete anos, e os quatro eram igualmente inteligentes. Possuíam as notas mais altas da turma e também formavam um pequeno grupo que, pelo que ela já ouvira, se chamava "o Clube dos Quatro". Infelizmente, Adéle também sabia que o nome não surgira de maneira alegre.

Desde que se tornaram "amigos", no verão anterior, os quatro costumavam se agrupar sempre que estavam no mesmo lugar. Era uma questão de proteção, já que todos eram excluídos pelas outras crianças, e era muito mais fácil se protegerem de chacota e manterem a auto-estima em alta se estivessem juntos. A nova turminha, entretanto, passou a ser apelidada de "quatro esquisitos", "quarteto de nerds", entre outros nomes. Como todos variavam em torno do número de componentes - quatro -, as crianças rapidamente encurtavam para o Clube dos Quatro, e assim o era desde então.

Adéle sabia que morar em um bairro trouxa poderia trazer complicações às suas filhas, mas ela e o marido haviam analisado todas as hipóteses e aquela lhes parecera ser a melhor solução. Uma nova onda de grupos preconceituosos estava se formando e tomando força no mundo bruxo. Sendo simpatizantes de trouxas, nascidos-trouxas e mestiços, os McFusty estavam entre as famílias mais detestadas por tais partidos.

St. Giles, de certa forma, era o bairro mais seguro da Londres trouxa. Como era o mais pobre, as pessoas do bairro haviam aprendido a depender apenas de si mesmas. Aquilo havia lhes concedido força e união, coisas que certamente dificultariam um ataque de bruxos partidários do puro sangue. Eles preferiam bairros mais calmos e fáceis de atacar. Mesmo nos tempos de Grindelwald, pelo que ela ouvira, St. Giles era um dos poucos bairros deixados quase intocados.

Adéle podia jurar que Eileen tivera a mesma idéia ao se casar com um trouxa.

Estava óbvio, entretanto, que o filho da ex-colega de escola não compartilhava do amor da mãe pelos trouxas. Talvez por ter um cérebro brilhante e saber que era um bruxo, Severus parecia ter um completo desprezo por aqueles que o rodeavam. Ela sabia daquilo porque Alice, que também tinha um sério problema de ego, estava adquirindo aquele mesmo hábito. Não tratava mal os trouxas, nem tampouco ele o fazia, mas ambos lançavam olhares de desdém bastante claros. Ela até entendia que aquilo era em parte uma reação aos maus-tratos sofridos nas mãos das crianças trouxas, mas mesmo assim ficava assustada. Adéle tinha medo do que o futuro reservaria para ambos.

Naquele dia, o menino estava com os olhos negros mais frios que nunca. Ela supunha que era um modo de se proteger contra a dor da perda do pai. Tanto ele quanto a mãe tinham olheiras. Os olhos estavam avermelhados, indicando que havia chorado bastante. Aquilo de certa forma era um conforto, pois mostrava que o menino sentia o mesmo que qualquer outra pessoa.

Alice estava mais preocupada com ele do que deixava demonstrar. Adéle sabia, conhecia muito bem as duas filhas que tinha. Thea também parecia receosa. Esta última, entretanto, de uma forma muito mais racional do que a de Alice. Thea sabia que o fato de o "amigo" estar falando normalmente não devia ser considerado um bom sinal, e aquilo, sem dúvida, apertava o coraçãozinho bondoso da menina.

Olhando as duas, suspirou. Podiam ser iguais até o último fio de cabelo... Mas só no aspecto físico. Alice e Thea eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes. A mais velha, Alice, era energética e naturalmente corajosa. Também era esperta e por vezes ardilosa. Adéle tinha medo de vê-la selecionada para a Slytherin quando entrasse em Hogwarts.

Já Theodora era a personificação da meiguice. Adéle sabia que a filha mais nova era empata e conseguia captar os sentimentos e sensações dos outros com uma facilidade impressionante. Aquilo a tornava vulnerável e muito sensível. Thea aprendera a guardar seus sentimentos para si, e tratava com a máxima consideração qualquer ser vivo. Era muito fácil partir-lhe o coração, e era por isso que Adéle sabia que o garoto Snape ainda não era um defensor do puro-sangue. Se ele fosse tão envolvido no desprezo como às vezes parecia ser, Thea já teria se afastado dele há muito tempo.

A garota Evans, por sua vez, parecia ser uma surpreendentemente equilibrada fusão de suas duas filhas. Alegre, energética, e ao mesmo tempo delicada e estudiosa. Lily podia ser forte como um touro em algumas situações, e frágil como uma flor em outras. Os quatro formavam, sem dúvidas, um quarteto bastante peculiar.

Avistou os portões da escola não muito longe e, assim que chegaram lá, abaixou-se para receber um beijo e um abraço de cada uma das filhas. Lily também lhe ofereceu um beijo e um abraço. De Severus ela apenas recebeu um "muito obrigado por me trazer" e um rápido aceno de mão, e então os quatro entraram.

Fazer provas não era, de forma alguma, algo desafiante para Severus Snape. Ele se orgulhava em esnobar os colegas de turma, que sempre ficavam nervosos repassando a matéria antes do sinal tocar. Ele jamais precisara fazer aquilo, e duvidava que um dia houvesse tal necessidade.

Sentou-se na sua carteira habitual, no canto direito do fundo da sala, e logo foi rodeado pelas garotas. Os colegas de turma normalmente o gozavam por andar sempre com meninas, mas ele apenas sorria superior ao lembrar que todas as três eram mais fortes, inteligentes e habilidosas do que eles. Ele tinha que admitir, entretanto, que até a si mesmo lhe parecia estranho ele, um Snape, estar andando com qualquer um, ainda mais com garotas.

Lily, Alice e Thea tinham se tornado parte do seu dia-a-dia há quase um ano. Não que não fossem antes, já que eles estavam na mesma turma desde o primário, mas ele nunca parara para pensar sobre elas, ou sequer cogitar falar com uma delas. Desde aquele dia da comemoração do verão, entretanto, muita coisa mudara.

Ele gostava de saber que estava com mais três bruxas, mesmo que uma delas fosse uma nascida-trouxa. Lily tornara-se amiga das gêmeas na velocidade da luz, e tanto ela como Thea foram lideradas por Alice quando o incluíram no círculo de amigos sem nem pedir sua permissão.

Ele gostava da ousadia de Alice, a inteligência de Lily e a esperteza de Thea. Elas podiam parecer frágeis, afinal, eram garotas; mas provaram mais de uma vez serem dignas de andarem com ele.

Lily, ao se descobrir bruxa, absorvera o máximo de informações possíveis sobre a bruxidade, seus hábitos, sua cultura e seu jeito de viver. Alice ficava muito feliz de lhe fornecer todas as informações que ela perguntava. Severus, vez ou outra, intrometia-se na conversa para corrigi-la, ou então trocava um olhar significativo com Thea, que então corrigia suavemente a irmã. Já haviam contado a ela sobre Hogwarts, e tanto ele como Alice faziam questão de defender as Casas às quais seus pais pertenceram (no caso dele, apenas a mãe). Aquilo também elucidara uma dúvida cruel dele: a mãe nunca falara que os McFusty eram bruxos, mesmo depois de tantos anos convivendo no mesmo bairro. Ela sabia que ele adorava encontrar bruxos; por que, então, escondera-lhe o fato?

- Não é óbvio? – Alice replicou, quando ele finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar. – Minha mãe era da Gryffindor, e a sua da Slytherin.

- Isso diz tudo – ele respondeu, conclusivo, e os dois trocaram sorrisos iguais.

- O que há entre Gryffindor e Slytherin? – Lily perguntou, ainda pouco acostumada a ouvir sobre Hogwarts.

- São Casas inimigas. – Thea explicou, enquanto fazia anotações sobre a aula que haviam acabado de assistir. Alice espiava o bloco de notas da irmã vez ou outra e copiava algo no seu próprio. – Os fundadores destas Casas, Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, tiveram uma briga por causa dos bruxos mestiços e nascidos-trouxas. Desde então, as duas casas competem como se disso dependessem suas vidas.

- Eu não poderia ter dito melhor – Alice comentou, sorrindo aprovadora para a irmã, e Severus concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Nossas mães, a nossa e a de Severus, nunca foram amigas, mesmo depois que saíram da escola.

- Mas isso é estúpido! – Lily exclamou, indignada. – Sustentar uma briga de quase mil anos por... nada!

Alice e Severus trocaram mais um olhar, mas foi Thea quem respondeu novamente.

- Você só entenderá quando for pra lá, Lily.

- Isto é, _se _ela for – provocou Severus, lançando um olhar zombeteiro para a ruiva, que apenas lhe mostrou a língua em resposta.

E, desde então, eles caíram naquela rotina de andar juntos. Severus não sabia se podia considerá-las como amigas, mas supôs que se não fizesse isso, então não lhe sobraria amigo nenhum. Não que nunca lhe tivesse feito falta, ele dizia a si mesmo, mas era melhor ter amizade com elas do que arranjar mais inimigos.

Ele sabia que Lily frequentemente dormia na casa das gêmeas e vice-versa. Ele nunca fora chamado para compartilhar do divertimento, nem tampouco teria aceitado se o fosse, de forma que ele as classificava mais como amigas de escola do que amigas em geral.

- Severus?

A voz de Alice o tirou de seus pensamentos, e ele viu que a professora começara a distribuir as provas.

- Não me amole, McFusty.

Ah, ali estava outro ponto de discórdia. Elas o chamavam pelo primeiro nome, e geralmente ele não dava a mínima para isso, mas recusava-se terminantemente a fazer o mesmo.

- Só queria desejar boa prova – ela respondeu, chateada, e deu-lhe as costas.

Ele olhou para o lado. Thea sentava-se diretamente à sua esquerda, e Lily à frente dela, enquanto Alice sentava-se à frente dele. As duas meninas sussurraram um "boa prova" para ele e viraram-se a tempo de pegar seus testes.

O tempo de prova normalmente passava lento para ele. Severus costumava terminar logo seus exames, e ficar parado na banca olhando para o nada enquanto esperava o sinal tocar, indicando que podia sair. Naquele dia, entretanto, imagens dele mesmo com as amigas, na noite do verão passado, e a do pai deitado numa maca de hospital no dia anterior se mesclavam e tiravam sua concentração. Aquilo o irritou tanto que, segundos depois de esfregar as mãos no rosto, Alice soltou um gritinho. A professora, assustada, caminhou rapidamente em direção a eles.

- Alice, querida, o que houve?

- Ai... Acho que levei um choque – a menina resmungou, passando as mãos pelos braços, ainda sentindo arrepios.

- Não há nenhuma tomada aqui, querida. Você não levou um choque, não se preocupe. Quer um copo de água?

- Er... Acho que não – a loira se encolheu, enrubescida.

- Então volte a fazer a prova – a mulher respondeu, levantando-se.

Alice esperou os colegas pararem de olhar inquisitorialmente em sua direção e a professora dar-lhes as costas para virar-se para Severus. O menino apenas deu de ombros, lançando-lhe um olhar de desculpas. Ela repetiu o gesto e voltou à prova. Thea e Lily fizeram o mesmo. Não querendo machucar mais ninguém, Severus tratou de se controlar e, aos poucos, o conteúdo do teste voltou à sua mente. Voltou a sorrir com desprezo, e quando o sino tocou, foi o primeiro a ficar de pé.

Quando voltou para casa, sentiu imediatamente o clima tenso que pairava no local. Sua mãe não viera encontrá-lo à porta, como de costume, para checar se estava bem e perguntar como foram as provas. Isso por si só já era estranho. O silêncio na casa nem o assustava tanto, mas sua mãe gostava de ligar o rádio quando estava sozinha.

Sentindo que algo fora do normal estava acontecendo, seus passos foram cuidadosos ao adentrar o corredor. Como um menino de sete anos qualquer, ele sabia brincar de espião, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo fizesse isso sozinho. Escorando-se na parede, andou passo por passo até escutar vozes na sala de estar.

- Não vou tolerar sua intransigência, Eileen – uma voz masculina falou, fazendo Severus arregalar os olhos em seu esconderijo. – Se realmente precisa da minha ajuda, ela não virá de mãos beijadas.

- Do que está falando, papai?

Um sonoro tapa foi ouvido. O coração de Severus quase chegou à boca. Quando ele reuniu forças para espiar, viu sua mãe sentada no sofá velho, a mão esquerda cobrindo a face, e um homem alto e gordo de pé à sua frente, um dos braços levantados.

- Você deixou de ser minha filha no dia que fugiu para casar com o trouxa. Não é mais digna de carregar o nome Prince, tampouco chamar-me de pai – ele continuou, a voz embargada, se de tristeza ou raiva era difícil discernir. – Seu filho não escolheu o pai que teve. Estou disposto a acolhê-lo em minha casa se ele for um garoto decente.

- Como assim? – Eileen Snape levantou-se, horrorizada. – Eu nunca disse que você levaria meu filho para morar com você!

O sorriso do homem foi cruel. De certa forma, pensou Severus, ele mesmo lembrava o avô. O sorriso de desprezo que lançara aos colegas da escola mais cedo era igual ao que o homem ostentava naquele momento. Também notou que o nariz do homem era tão curvado em forma de gancho quanto o seu.

- Uma mão lava a outra, Eileen. Seu filho receberá a educação que você sempre sonhou em lhe dar, mas o preço a pagar será igualmente valioso.

Os olhos negros de sua mãe tornaram-se duros como pedra.

- Então suma da minha frente.

O homem sorriu mais uma vez, e aquele sorriso começava a lançar arrepios na nuca de Severus.

- Você tem três dias para mudar de idéia, Eileen. Sabe como me encontrar.

E sumiu.

Severus sabia que havia situações em que era melhor não se meter. Pela expressão paralisada do rosto da mãe naquele momento, ele percebeu que aquela era uma. Refez seus passos silenciosamente até a porta de entrada, que deixara aberta, e bateu-a com força, dando a impressão de que acabara de chegar.

- Mãe? – chamou, descalçando os sapatos e segurando-os com uma mão. – A senhora está em casa?

Passos foram ouvidos, e logo a figura esguia de Eileen saía da sala de estar. Seu rosto continuava pálido, mas fora isso nenhum detalhe deixava uma pista para o encontro que tivera segundos atrás.

- Olá, Severus. – Ela sorriu fracamente, indicando a cozinha com o polegar. – Seu lanche está pronto.

- Estou com fome – foi a resposta dele, enquanto apressava os passos e passava por ela em direção à cozinha. – Os vizinhos vieram perturbá-la?

A pergunta a fez ganhar mais cor ao rosto, enquanto lançava um olhar irônico sobre o filho.

- Todos estão muito sentidos com a perda de seu pai. A missa será às cinco, e o enterro às seis – ela avisou, metódica.

Severus respirou fundo, mordendo o sanduíche de pasta de amendoim e queijo que a mãe havia preparado. Ele a adorava, sem dúvidas, e sabia que ela se preocupava com ele e deveria amar seu pai para ter fugido com ele, mas às vezes ela parecia tão... inatingível! Fria e calculista como um jogador veterano numa mesa de pôquer.

Balançando a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos, tentou entabular uma conversa comum para que ela não suspeitasse que ele sabia mais do que devia saber.

- Fui o primeiro a entregar a prova hoje – ele comentou, começando.

- Ah, é? – ela estava acostumada a ouvir aquilo, mas precisava demonstrar algum interesse.

No fim das contas, ele acabou escapando de casa perto da meia-noite. A mãe continuara um poço de impenetrabilidade durante todo o ofício religioso para o enterro do pai. Alguns vizinhos a haviam abraçado calorosamente, mas a maioria deteve-se nos cumprimentos habituais de um funeral. Só então Severus percebeu que sua mãe nunca foi considerada uma parte de St. Giles.

Ela tinha classe, andava com o nariz empinado e era anti-social demais para que os vizinhos chegassem a gostar verdadeiramente dela. Respeitavam-na por ser esposa de um dos seus, mas não permitiam que ela fosse incluída na comunidade. Agora que seu pai estava morto, porém, nem aquilo restaria depois de alguns dias.

Não que eles fossem maltratá-la. Ele duvidava daquilo. Mas tampouco iriam ajudá-la a seguir adiante ou a cuidar do filho de sete anos. Ele lembrava muito pouco seu pai. Era muito mais parecido com o avô por parte de mãe, pelo que agora ele sabia. O nariz adunco, o modo como os cabelos oleosos escorriam dos lados da cabeça, o jeito mecânico de lançar olhares de desprezo e sorrir com superioridade.

Mas ele era um deles. Severus Snape havia nascido em St. Giles, e, portanto, era alguém da comunidade. E era por isso que ele andava com segurança pelas ruas do bairro mais amedrontador de Londres. Ele era um deles – isso eles não podiam negar. E não fariam nada com um dos seus.

Eles haviam voltado para a casinha quase em ruínas, jantado, trocado saudações e se deitado. Severus não sabia se sua mãe dormia. Não se importava com aquilo naquele momento. Passara horas deitado na cama, revendo cada segundo daquela cena entre a mãe e seu avô, tentando captar cada nuance. Seu futuro poderia ser mudado dali a três dias.

Ele tentava antever a resposta da mãe. Eles estavam quase sem dinheiro. Eileen Snape jamais encontraria um emprego no mundo trouxa. Tampouco podia voltar ao mundo bruxo – Severus sabia que havia homens rancorosos loucos para matar mestiços e sangues-ruins, além de traidores do sangue. Ele se enquadrava na primeira categoria; a mãe, na última. _Boa dupla..._ - pensou, sarcástico. Eileen já havia dito que somente o deixaria freqüentar o mundo bruxo quando ingressasse em Hogwarts.

_Lá você estará seguro, Severus. O Lorde teme somente a uma pessoa: Dumbledore._

Ele podia ouvir a voz dela ribombando em sua mente de tantas vezes que recebera aquela mesma resposta aos seus pedidos de visitar lugares bruxos. Ele sabia que Dumbledore era o terror do Lorde das Trevas - o líder dos homens rancorosos - e que ele também era o diretor de Hogwarts. Na cabeça infantil, porém amadurecida do menino, aquilo somente significava que Hogwarts era o maior alvo do Lorde das Trevas. Enquanto o tal de Dumbledore permanecesse na escola, o perigo se multiplicava, e não diminuía.

Seus passos guiavam-no por um caminho que, sabia, era pouco usado pelos traficantes do local. Preferia evitar problemas, principalmente depois da morte do pai. O vento frio da noite por vezes conseguia levantar o pesado e oleoso cabelo negro, colocando um breve sorriso no rosto do rapaz. A neblina servia de camuflagem. Os lampiões antigos piscavam intermitentes. Ele gostava do ar perigoso de St. Giles. Sentia-se como um pequeno rei dando voltas pelo reino e desafiando os perigos da noite.

Sua mente, entretanto, não estava focada na magia de uma noite nebulosa, mas na conversa da mãe com o avô. Ele sabia que o homem era um dos tais rancorosos, mas parecia disposto a levá-lo para morar consigo. Aquilo poderia significar duas coisas: ou ele queria exterminá-lo de uma vez, ou sabia que podia protegê-lo do rancor dos outros. Severus estava pouco inclinado a acreditar na primeira opção, já que vivera sete anos até ali e jamais tivera sequer um braço quebrado para falar em alguém com vontade de assassiná-lo. Portanto, adivinhou que deveria ser a segunda opção.

O senhor Prince não fazia o tipo "vovô amigável". Severus não era estúpido para achar que o homem o amava e o queria consigo. O velho tinha que ter algum objetivo naquilo, e ele infelizmente não conseguia discernir o que era.

Dando de ombros, pensou em sua mãe. Eileen sabia que dificilmente conseguiria sustentar o filho. Severus sabia que havia muitas mulheres em St. Giles que colocavam comida na boca de suas famílias usando o corpo como ferramenta de trabalho. Sua mãe, entretanto, jamais se sujeitaria ao "emprego". O que não lhe deixava muitas opções, a não ser entregá-lo ao pai. E Severus ainda não sabia se gostava daquilo ou não.

Ele imaginava que poderia fazer mágica na casa do avô. Jamais pudera ali em St. Giles. Sua mãe dizia que era perigoso despertar a curiosidade dos vizinhos. Mas ele não podia controlar seus raros acessos de raiva. A magia tinha vida própria dentro dele. E, até onde se lembrava, não sentia arrependimentos de deixá-la fluir quando desejava ardentemente machucar alguém.

Aquele povo merecia. Principalmente as crianças. Eram estúpidas, egoístas e malévolas. Fizeram questão de fazer chacota dele desde que era pequeno demais para aprender a ignorar os insultos e, às vezes, revidá-los. Quantas vezes não servira de saco de pancadas para os garotos mais velhos? Quantas meninas não haviam rido dele quando o viam com um olho roxo e cortes pelo corpo magrelo e ossudo? Ele já perdera a conta.

Até que descobrira que tinha magia. Aquilo havia feito um bem enorme ao seu ego, sem dúvidas. E fizera-o perder o medo dos garotos. O fato de ele encará-los nos olhos e lançar-lhes dardos de gelo com eles acabou fazendo com que mesmo os garotos mais velhos tomassem cuidado com ele. Severus era especialista em fazer cara de mau, mesmo quando não era necessário. E ele adorava ver o medo das outras crianças quando ele estava por perto.

Mereciam temê-lo. Ele adoraria que todo o maldito bairro explodisse e sumisse da face da terra, levando seus moradores juntos. Só teria poupado umas poucas almas caridosas, como as garotas McFusty e Evans. Talvez a família delas também, se estivesse num dia bom. Os Evans sempre lhe ofereciam biscoitos de chocolate quando passava por lá para fazer as tarefas de escola com Lily, e os McFusty tratavam-no com gentileza, mesmo que com certa distância.

Divertindo-se com aquela imagem mental, Severus imaginou-se crescendo com o avô, tornando-se um bruxo poderoso e voltando a St. Giles para ensinar aos antigos inimigos algumas lições preciosas. Ele os odiava por terem feito da sua vida uma existência miserável, e seu coração infantil sentia tudo com mais intensidade do que o homem que se imaginava sendo no futuro. Os dois, entretanto, teriam a mesma crueldade ao lidar com a situação.

Parou diante do cemitério local. Ele gostava do lugar. Era quase sempre evitado pelos outros moradores, e costumavam crescer bons frutos ali, que ele roubava para si quando o zelador não estava olhando. Além do mais, circular pelas lápides e observar os nomes escritos ali, as dedicatórias, as datas, era interessante. Tentava imaginar aquelas pessoas vivas, inventava-lhes uma história de vida e deixava sua mente flutuar para épocas menos difíceis, mesmo que ele não estivesse vivo nelas.

Havia um fator em especial que o levava ao local frequentemente à noite. Escaneando o lugar com os olhos, ele sorriu consigo mesmo ao avistar aquilo que inconscientemente o trouxera até ali. Saltou as grades curtas e pontudas e, com uma agilidade da qual poucos o julgavam capaz, saltou lápides e caminhou descontraidamente até a macieira que protegia a figura que se encostava nela e observava absorta – ou talvez nem tanto, se ele a conhecia bem – o horizonte estrelado.

Jogou-se ali também, sentando ao lado dela e deixando os olhos vagarem para o mesmo ponto que ela fitava.

- Me influenciando para vir até aqui, Thea?


	3. 03 Theodora McFusty

**Capítulo Três – **_Theodora McFusty_

Theodora McFusty nunca foi uma garota normal. Bem que ela gostaria. A primeira coisa que a diferenciava da maioria das pessoas era o fato de ter uma irmã gêmea. Gêmeos não são comuns em lugar algum e, em seus sete anos de vida, não encontrara outros além dela mesma e de Alice.

A segunda coisa era o fato de ser bruxa. O rótulo, por si só, falava muita coisa. Mas, ao contrário dos contos de fadas que sua mãe lia para ela e sua irmã toda noite, as bruxas não eram feias, não tinham verrugas no nariz, nem comiam torta de morcego e tantas coisas esquisitas. Certamente as pessoas que escreviam aquelas histórias nunca haviam conhecido um bruxo.

Terceira coisa, e não menos importante: ela era uma empata. O que é uma empata? É alguém que consegue receber ondas de energia vindas das outras pessoas. Energia de sentimentos. Theodora era capaz de dizer quando alguém estava triste, feliz, preocupado, ansioso... Era uma habilidade que, segundo sua mãe, tornar-se-ia uma dádiva um dia. No momento, entretanto, ela não gostava muito daquilo.

Alice não era empata. A irmã tinha os dois primeiros fatores diferenciadores, mas o terceiro era somente seu. Alice não era capaz de sentir a completa repulsa que os colegas de sala sentiam por elas. Ela sabia que aquilo existia, mas não podia sentir. Aquilo não a atingia, mas acertava Theodora tão bem quanto um _Avada Kedavra_ matava a quem atingisse.

Ela fora capaz de dizer que seu avô morrera assim que Torta, a coruja de sua avó, bicara a janela da casa. Nos dias seguintes, quando viajaram para o funeral e a cerimônia religiosa, ela fora capaz de sentir o pesar coletivo na igreja, e aquilo a fizera desmaiar três vezes. Sua mãe pensara apenas que ela estava dormindo, afinal, tinha três anos na época. Mas quando estava só a família na casa da avó, todos revivendo lembranças, e ela comentara detalhes das imagens que se formavam nas mentes alheias, levaram-na a sério.

Já havia se passado quatro anos desde então, e ninguém sabia dizer por que ela era assim, ou como controlar aquilo. Theodora odiava aquilo. Seus colegas da escola se assustaram quando ela conseguiu ler seus sentimentos com exatidão, e se afastaram dela. Ninguém mais comentava sobre aquilo, mas todos sabiam que era pra ficar longe da esquisita por algum motivo.

Alice tinha inveja. Ela queria ter nascido com aquele dom também. Alice adorava o fato de serem gêmeas, adorava vestir as mesmas roupas que ela, adorava fazer de conta que era a irmã. Theodora já não pensava da mesma forma. Sabia que ela e Alice eram pouco parecidas. No aspecto físico, eram idênticas. Quando se aprofundava mais a análise, porém, logo se descobriam diferenças gritantes.

Alice era enérgica, absurdamente alegre, altiva e orgulhosa. Podia fazer qualquer um se curvar à sua vontade quando se dispunha a isso. Enfrentava os pais constantemente, brigando por pequenos detalhes que para ela faziam toda a diferença. Tinha, portanto, a inocência e a leveza de uma criança normal.

Theodora era quieta, absurdamente silenciosa. Alguns diziam que era tímida. Outros diziam que era sonhadora. Ela apenas se achava pensativa. Era uma das conseqüências de ser constantemente invadida por emoções e pensamentos alheios. Aquilo lhe causara algum trauma que a transformara numa quase muda.

Thea, como preferia ser chamada, desenvolvera certo controle sobre sua empatia. Conseguia fechar a mente para as pessoas em lugares públicos. Não conseguiria assistir a uma aula se fosse invadida o tempo todo por pensamentos como "Será que meus pais poderão me dar uma Barbie?" ou "Quero ver o novo filme da Disney". Era um ato instintivo. Ela se imaginava erguendo uma parede contra todos ao seu redor. Construía-a tijolo após tijolo, lentamente, até que sua mente estivesse em paz.

O resultado daquilo: sua introversão. Ao reprimir sua conexão com as pessoas, reprimia também seus próprios sentimentos, pensamentos e emoções. As colegas da escola já a haviam chamado de estátua de gelo. Alguns parentes diziam que seus olhos eram vazios como bolhas. Geralmente era comparada com Alice. Alguns até se assustavam ao notar tantas diferenças entre ambas. Thea era "na dela", passiva, observadora e apagada. Falava muito pouco e ria menos ainda.

Alice era das poucas pessoas que conseguiam descontraí-la um pouco. A energia em excesso da irmã por vezes a contagiava. Thea era cúmplice das artimanhas da irmã, mas de maneira compassiva. Acompanhava-a, mas não tomava parte. Por vezes distraía outras pessoas para que a irmã não fosse pega, principalmente a mãe, mas não passava disso. Não tinha a coragem e o espírito aventureiro de Alice.

Lily era cativante. Thea adorava os cabelos ruivos da amiga, que faziam cachinhos nas pontas. Lily lembrava-lhe uma boneca bailarina que já tivera há alguns anos. A amiga era tão aberta e atrevida quanto Alice. Não tinha medo das crianças mais velhas e, não raramente, comprava briga com uma delas. Thea às vezes perguntava-se se Lily não era a verdadeira gêmea de Alice.

Desviou os olhos da coruja que observava, parada num galho alto da árvore mais próxima, e olhou ao seu lado. Olhos negros encontraram os seus. Ela sempre achara engraçado aquilo. Tinha olhos prateados, quase brancos, enquanto ele tinha olhos negros que lembravam um túnel sem fim.

- Boa noite, Severus – murmurou, voltando à sua muda observação da ave.

Ele não respondeu. Nem ela esperava uma resposta. Severus era o que ela gostava de chamar de "seu contraponto". Ambos eram quietos, observadores e estudiosos. Gostavam de guardar seus pensamentos e opiniões para si e passavam a maior parte do tempo observando os atos impensados dos outros ao invés de praticar os seus próprios.

Havia, entretanto, grandes espaços entre eles. Onde ela era misericordiosa, ele era cruel. Onde ela sentia pena, ele condenava. Onde ela protegia, ele atacava. Severus gostava de jogar de gato e rato com ela e testar sua paciência. Gostava de contrariar as poucas opiniões que a garota expressava, e ela apenas assentia dizendo que entendia que ele tivesse outro ponto de vista. Afinal, se ele podia testar seus limites, ela podia testar os dele.

Ela o achara intrigante num primeiro momento. Naquela primeira noite de verão, quase um ano atrás, ela captara o tédio dele, juntamente com irritação e uma boa dose de maldade. Sentara-se ao seu lado e deixara-o pensar que estava aérea, enquanto ele libertava as amarras das próprias emoções com a ajuda de Alice e suas intermináveis perguntas.

Sentira o desprezo dele por ela, e soubera quando aquele desprezo transformara-se em curiosidade quando Alice as identificou como bruxas. Transformou-se, em seguida, em respeito, ao ver a irmã tirar a varinha de sua mãe de baixo do vestido. Ele ainda não gostava delas naquele momento, mas sabia reconhecer pessoas inteligentes, e sabia que estava diante de três delas.

Thea tivera o cuidado de observá-lo - e a Lily - por mais alguns dias. Abrira-se para as emoções de ambos, filtrando-as. Estava acostumada a ser enganada pelas outras crianças, já que normalmente evitava penetrar na mente dos outros, e estava começando a ser mais cuidadosa com quem deixava se aproximar dela e de Alice.

Ele, obviamente, entendeu tudo em pouco tempo. Os dois, desde então, vinham travando uma pequena entrevista, analisando um ao outro enquanto deixavam certos laços se formarem. Severus se abria para ela, emocionalmente, pois sabia que ela jamais comentaria nada com ninguém. Eles mantinham um canal aberto entre os dois para se observarem e medirem suas capacidades.

Ele gostava de provocá-la para ver se ela explodiria do mesmo jeito como Alice fazia frequentemente. Ela gostava de deixá-lo sem uma resposta para a pergunta. Ele sabia que ela não era boba, e ela respeitava a necessidade dele de fazer testes periódicos com as três amigas. Ambos eram desconfiados por natureza, mas tomavam atitudes diferentes em relação àquilo.

Ele gostava de ser grosso com quem lhe causava estranheza. Ela já era gentil e cuidadosa com suas palavras. Ele os desafiava, provocava terror. Ela apenas ignorava aqueles que a tratavam mal. Severus gostava de deixar sua magia explodir quando o provocavam, justamente para machucar alguém. Era sua maneira de combater aquilo que o magoara tanto. Ela reprimia qualquer impulso que pudesse despertar seu lado bruxa, pois queria simplesmente ser esquecida.

Quando estava num dia ruim, em que as emoções dos outros eram tão fortes que ela não conseguia bloquear, Thea arranjava um jeito de escapar para o cemitério. As almas mortas não a perturbavam. Vez ou outra, quando um novo corpo era trazido, ela era assaltada por memórias do defunto. Normalmente, entretanto, conseguia bloquear as conexões e descansar a mente sem ninguém por perto para julgá-la ou exigir sua atenção.

Severus a encontrara naquele lugar pela primeira vez duas semanas depois de se tornarem amigos. Ela sabia que ele perambulava pelo bairro à noite, às vezes, mas nunca imaginou que ele a encontraria. Costumava encostar-se à macieira e quase fundir-se a ela. Poucas pessoas percebiam que havia alguém ali. Nem o zelador a havia percebido. Severus, entretanto, tinha um olho observador.

Ele havia saltado a grade exatamente como naquela noite, caminhado lentamente até ela e sentado na sepultura mais próxima da árvore. Não abrira a boca para absolutamente nada, nem tampouco ela o fez. Os dois apenas trocaram olhares e entregaram-se a seus próprios pensamentos.

Eram raras as noites em que se punham a conversar. Haviam aprendido a respeitar um ao outro, e um acordo mudo formou-se entre os dois. Nenhuma confidência seria trocada em forma de palavras que seriam levadas pelo vento. Eles tinham outros meios. Então, quando o pai dele começou a ficar seriamente doente, ele passou a encontrá-la ali quase toda noite.

A diferença era que agora ele sentava-se ao seu lado e deixava-a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. A ligação física ajudava-a a absorver a tristeza, revolta e ansiedade dentro dele, e sugava parte daquilo para si, para dividir com ele os problemas da vida. Alice e Lily faziam isso, só que através da fala. Eles preferiam daquele jeito.

Havia dias em que ele não queria aquele conforto. Então se sentava na sepultura à frente dela e somente olhava para o céu. Ela compreendia e bloqueava sua mente, dando-lhe a privacidade que lhe pedia. Naquela noite, porém, ela pudera sentir da sua casa a confusão que reinava dentro dele, então usara um pouco de suas capacidades mentais para guiá-lo para o cemitério. Ele sabia, é claro, e poderia ter resistido ao impulso. Ela então teria se desligado dele. Mas ele viera, e aquilo significava muita coisa.

Os dois eram crianças de St. Giles e, portanto, sabiam o valor que uma amizade sólida podia ter por toda uma vida. Ela nunca saberia dizer por que haviam feito amizade. Se era porque eram O Clube dos Quatro, os excluídos e vítimas de humilhação da escola. Se tinha algo a ver com o fato dela saber o quanto ele era sozinho, e sua alma misericordiosa recusar-se a simplesmente ignorar aquilo. Ou se era apenas destino, um encontro de almas que tinha que acontecer.

Tudo que ela sabia era que era compelida a ajudá-lo, não importava a situação.

Também não entendia por que ele aceitava sua ajuda e amizade. Ele já lhe dissera que não queria sua pena, sua bondade ou seu coração de manteiga. Ela apenas sorrira, assentira ao falar um "Entendo..." e ignorara sumariamente a afirmação.

- Ela está procurando uma vítima. Um rato desavisado correndo pela floresta, ou outro alimento qualquer – ele murmurou, desviando os olhos da coruja para ela. – Quem sabe ela não decide que somos o jantar perfeito.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo, sorriu, e aquilo foi suficiente para aliviar boa parte da pressão que ele pusera em si mesmo ao longo do dia.

- Nós somos muito grandes.

A resposta o fez sorrir de volta, e como se tivesse recebido uma senha de "siga adiante", ela recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Captou a confusão e ansiedade do coração dele antes de ver a cena que se desenrolara na sala de estar. Empalidecendo, desencostou a cabeça e observou-o com olhos arregalados.

- Você vai embora? – perguntou, num fio de voz.

Severus engoliu em seco. Toda a pressão que se fora segundos atrás voltou acompanhada por mais. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo antes que pudesse responder:

- Não sei.

A resposta não teve o poder de acalmá-la. Thea sentia seu coração batendo fortemente contra o peito, como se quisesse sair dali a galope. Tivera pouquíssimos amigos na vida, e detestava ter que perder um.

- Severus... – murmurou, mas ele meneou a cabeça em negativa, e ela se calou.

Sabia que ele não lidava bem com as emoções alheias, e aquilo era uma ironia enorme. Por que ela tinha que saber lidar com elas e com as suas próprias ao mesmo tempo? Sentindo que os olhos começavam a marejar, fechou-os e respirou fundo à procura de calma. Só abriu-os novamente quando sentiu que tinha controle sobre si mesma, mas mesmo assim virou o rosto para o outro lado para que ele não o visse.

- Quanto tempo ela tem pra decidir?

Ela não conseguira ver a cena por inteiro. Ele estava tão angustiado que apenas flashes e partes da conversa conseguiram passar através da confusão. Ouviu-o respirar fundo e, por algum motivo, aquilo lhe causou um calafrio.

- Três dias.

A resposta não ajudou a melhorar seu humor. Pelo contrário. Ela sentiu como se houvesse engolido uma pedra particularmente pontuda. Seus olhos voltaram a marejar, e desta vez não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Havia se apegado a ele. Ele podia passar horas em sua companhia apenas em silêncio, ou sentar-se ao seu lado e deixá-la recostar-se nele em busca de forças. Nem Alice fazia aquilo por ela.

- Você acha que ela vai aceitar, não é? – perguntou, lutando para manter a voz neutra.

- Não é como se nós tivéssemos muitas opções, né? – foi a resposta dele, cínica.

Ele se arrependeu do tom ao ver o corpo dela sacudir-se. O movimento fora quase imperceptível, mas ele tinha um bom olho, especialmente quando se tratava de Theodora McFusty. Era um soluço contido o que acabara de fazer o corpo dela chacoalhar.

- Theodora... Olhe pra mim – ele pediu no tom de voz mais suave que conseguiu.

Aquilo apenas provocou mais um soluço nela. Thea era a única que ele chamava pelo primeiro nome. Ele também a chamava pelo apelido, mas só quando estavam sozinhos. Severus não gostava de dar o que chamava de "mostras de fraqueza" a Lily e Alice, embora, por algum motivo, não se importasse de poder parecer fraco aos olhos dela.

Ela se acostumara com ele. Mesmo em um ano, ele ganhara tanta importância quanto Alice. Ambos a protegiam, faziam-na rir e tinham a chave para torná-la mais aberta e alegre. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que ela e, nas poucas vezes em que tiveram um contato físico de pele, e não tecidos, ela sentira as mãos frias dele envolvendo as suas com segurança. Severus tinha olhos fortes, observadores e poderosos, e ela passara a vê-lo como seu irmão mais velho, mesmo que tivessem a mesma idade.

Se ela tivesse que ser separada de Alice, não poderia ficar mais triste do que estava agora. Virou o rosto para ele. As lágrimas já corriam soltas. Viu-o empalidecer levemente, para em seguida corar com rapidez, e se atrapalhar olhando para as mãos.

- Thea... Não fique assim.

O pedido franco e desajeitado foi o estopim. Os soluços tomaram conta de seu corpo enquanto ela o fitava como se ele tivesse dito que fosse morrer.

- Nos encontraremos em Hogwarts – ele comentou, procurando algo que pudesse animá-la e faze-la parar de chorar. Céus, ele não sabia lidar com ela quando ela chorava. – Talvez meu avô me deixe vir aqui algumas vezes...

Ela meneou a cabeça, desolada.

- Severus, você sabe quem é seu avô.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, confuso, tentando entender aquela frase. A voz de Alice, por fim, entrou em sua mente: _Seus avós são dos sangues puros que não aceitam casamentos com mestiços ou trouxas. É por isso que minha mãe e a sua nunca foram amigas, e porque você nunca os conheceu. Eles jamais perdoaram à filha por ter casado com um trouxa._

Ele respirou fundo, desapontado consigo mesmo por ter esquecido aquilo.

- Ainda teremos Hogwarts – reafirmou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Thea. – São só quatro anos, e então nos veremos novamente.

- Nunca mais poderemos ser amigos, Severus – ela afirmou, as lágrimas ainda descendo por seu rosto. – Você não entende? Outros sangues puros vão ficar de olho em você. Se for visto comigo, Alice ou, pior ainda, com a Lily, você será mais um alvo para eles. Seu avô jamais o perdoará.

A realidade abateu-se sobre ele. Jamais havia parado para pensar naquilo. Se fosse morar com o avô, jamais poderia voltar a falar com as gêmeas ou Lily. Os McFusty eram sangues puros, mas eram traidores do sangue. Seu avô não gostaria nada de saber que ele mantinha amizades como aquelas. Além do mais, duvidava que alguma delas pudesse ir para a Slytherin com ele. Agora era ele quem tinha de fechar os olhos para se acalmar. As vantagens de ir morar com o velho já não lhe pareciam tão tentadoras. Ele nunca tivera amigos como as gêmeas e Lily, e duvidava que conseguiria algo sequer similar ao ir morar com o avô.

Os braços de Thea o rodearam num abraço fraco. Sentiu que ela entrava em sua mente e compartilhava com ele suas tristezas e decepções. Instintivamente, abraçou-a de volta, levantando os olhos para o céu estrelado acima dele. Ele era uma criança, afinal de contas. Precisava de apoio, e Thea era a única que gostava dele o suficiente para dar-lhe isso.

Encostou o rosto sobre o dela, sentindo o aroma suave dos cabelos loiros. Sua cabeça tentava formar alternativas para o aparente fim da amizade, mas ele não encontrou nenhuma. Sentiu-a se mexer lentamente para procurar uma posição mais confortável. Sorriu quando percebeu que os soluços haviam parado. Agora faltavam as lágrimas.

- Nós daremos um jeito – murmurou para ela, desejando que ela fosse sua irmã para poder leva-la consigo.

- Não há jeito – ela respondeu com voz baixa, quase um murmúrio. – Além do mais, daqui a quatro anos, você nem vai se lembrar de nós.

Ele duvidava daquilo. Aquele ano fora um dos melhores da sua vida, se não o melhor.

- Teremos que esperar pra ver – ele disse, voltando a pensar com mais calma. – Talvez vocês também me esqueçam. Nenhum de nós será uma aberração em Hogwarts, Thea. Somos normais para os bruxos.

_Eu não_ - ela pensou, mas não o contrariou. Não era de sua natureza se impor contra ninguém.

- Teremos que esperar pra ver – murmurou de volta, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo. Ambos lançaram sorrisos tristes um para o outro.

Respiraram fundo, tentando voltar à normalidade. Ela apertou o abraço, como se aquilo pudesse impedir o avô de levá-lo em no máximo três dias. Por pensar que aquela talvez fosse sua última chance de fazer aquilo, ele a abraçou de volta com a mesma intensidade. Nenhum dos dois falou nada por algum tempo.

- Lily também irá embora em breve – ela murmurou por fim, quando sentiu que podia controlar-se de novo. Ele se remexeu, irrequieto. – Ela disse que o pai está quase conseguindo aquela promoção que eles tanto queriam.

- Uhun... – ele murmurou, observando o céu novamente. Seus olhos adoravam desviar-se para lá quando ele não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer.

- Ficaremos só Alice e eu – Thea continuou, exausta pela avalanche de emoções que ainda a dominava. – Sozinhas de novo, nesse maldito bairro.

Ele teve vontade de rir ao ouvir o tom raivoso na voz. Ela estava muito parecida com Alice naquele momento, a não ser pelo fato de que a outra McFusty jamais o abraçaria daquele jeito. Ele não esqueceria a generosidade de Thea, sua amizade e suas lágrimas.

- Vocês ficarão bem – ele comentou, sorrindo para a massa de cabelos loiros que se encontrava sobre seu ombro. – Ambas sabem se cuidar sozinhas. Fizeram isso por muito tempo.

- Tempo demais – ela concordou, suspirando. – Não quero ter que fazer isso de novo.

Os dois caíram num novo silêncio, confortados um pelo outro. Saíram dele minutos depois, surpreendentemente através de Severus.

- Vou sentir sua falta – ele murmurou, num tom de voz que não soube identificar.

Ela sentiu-se mais aquecida por dentro ao ouvi-lo. Ergueu novamente o rosto.

- Todas nós vamos sentir a sua falta – respondeu, sorrindo.

Os olhos negros dele encararam os prateados dela e, por falta de opção, a aceitação estabeleceu-se entre eles. Não os impediria de sentir a dor infantil de quem perde um amigo muito querido com a mesma rapidez com que formam a amizade.

- Boa sorte – ela murmurou, plantando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Ele sentiu borboletas agitarem-se no estômago, mas fez a digna careta de um garoto de sete anos que ainda achava um nojo os beijos que os pais trocavam.

- Não seja tão sentimental, Theodora McFusty – resmungou, soltando-a do abraço e tentando levantar-se.

Ela teve que soltá-lo, ou os dois cairiam. Levantou-se também.

- Eu não o esquecerei, Severus Snape – foi a resposta, com um olhar solene que somente uma garotinha poderia fazer. – É uma promessa.

Ele apenas a encarou por mais alguns segundos, despedindo-se sem palavras. Então, virou-se e tomou seu caminho de volta para casa.

Thea não o viu nos próximos três dias. Seu humor, normalmente apenas pacífico, estava visivelmente declinando. Os pais e a irmã, preocupados, perguntavam-lhe o que acontecia, mas ela não quis responder. Apenas passava horas deitada na cama, fitando o nada, enquanto sua mente fazia lembranças dolorosas desfilarem à frente de seus olhos.

Mal comeu, levantou-se apenas para ir ao banheiro, e não respondia aos chamados de Alice. A irmã às vezes parava no quarto, querendo provocar-lhe alguma reação, mas saía frustrada ao não conseguir nada. A mãe ia e voltava com bandejas de comida que, na maior parte das vezes, eram devolvidas sem nem mesmo terem sido tocadas.

Na terceira manhã após aquele último encontro, a Sra. Evans veio bater à porta dos McFusty.

- Oh, Adéle, obrigada por ficar com Lily hoje. – Mary agradeceu, afoita. – Tenho que ir.

- Hoje é a reunião onde John será entrevistado, não é mesmo? – Adéle perguntou, enquanto colocava mais uma tigela com cereal na mesa para Lily.

- Sim. Teremos que jantar com o futuro chefe do John para definir se o cargo é dele ou não. Voltamos para buscar Lily amanhã antes do meio-dia – prometeu ela.

- Arranjou alguém para ficar com Petúnia? – solícita, a mãe das gêmeas perguntou.

- Sim, sim, ela vai ficar com a amiga Jenny. Acho que você conhece os Harrow.

- Sim, vagamente. Nunca tive tempo de conversar apropriadamente com eles.

- Pois você não vai acreditar no que a Sra. Harrow me disse hoje. – Sabendo que o assunto era delicado para as filhas de ambas, Mary puxou Adéle para fora da casa e encostou a porta.

Enquanto isso, Alice e Lily trocavam um abraço apertado e um olhar excitado. Tinham grandes planos para a noite, como ficar acordadas até tarde contando histórias de terror e tentando achar os biscoitos de creme que a mãe sempre escondia para que as gêmeas não comessem à noite.

- Onde está Thea? – Lily perguntou, notando a falta da amiga.

- Lá em cima, dormindo. – Suspirando, Alice levou uma colher de cereal com leite à boca, mastigando enquanto falava. – Ela anda muito esquisita ultimamente. Desde que terminamos as provas.

- Não entendo por quê.

- Nem eu! – Indignada, a loira deu uma investida forte na tigela antes de continuar. – Era para ela estar feliz que estamos livres para passar o dia inteiro brincando por dois meses, mas fica olhando pro teto, não come e não conversa com ninguém.

Lily era uma criança inteligente, e sabia ver através da raiva de Alice a preocupação com a irmã gêmea.

- Thea não é a pessoa mais alegre que eu conheça, mas também não é a mais triste – Lily sentenciou, comendo cereal também. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não sei! Ela não fala com ninguém, lembra? – exclamou, emburrada, e a amiga assentiu com a cabeça, pensativa. – Desde que acordou no nosso primeiro dia de férias que parece um morto-vivo.

Quando viu sua mãe e a de Lily saindo para o jardim, Alice levantou-se e correu para a porta, que estava encostada. Chamou Lily com a mão e sussurrou para a ruiva quando esta se aproximou:

- Mamãe adora fofoca!

"E você também", Lily quase disse, mas apenas sorriu e encostou o ouvido na porta. Afinal, Alice jamais poderia dar tantas informações ao resto do Clube dos Quatro se não ficasse escutando as conversas dos pais e de outras pessoas.

- O que a Sra. Harrow lhe disse, Mary? – Adéle perguntou, curiosa.

- É sobre os Snape.

Lily e Alice trocaram um olhar surpreso, depois sorriram maliciosamente._Ótimo!_ - pensaram ambas. _Material para implicar com o Severus mais tarde!_ Já não viam o amigo há dias, desde o fim das provas.

- O que têm os Snape? – Adéle perguntou, bufando. – Por deus, a pobre mulher e o menino não são deixados em paz desde que Tobias faleceu.

Mary concordou, sentindo um grande pesar ao lembrar do garoto.

- A Sra. Snape sempre vai comprar pão bem cedinho no padeiro, e sempre leva o menino junto. Como eu ia passar para deixar Petúnia lá cedo hoje, a Sra. Harrow resolveu comprar pão mais cedo. E encontrou com a Eileen.

Adéle ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa.

- Qual é o problema?

- O menino não estava com ela – disse Mary, e Lily e Alice arregalaram mais uma vez os olhos.

Desta vez, nenhum sorriso estampou-se no rosto delas.

- Ela cumprimentou a Eileen e, estranhando a falta do menino, perguntou por ele – continuou a mãe de Lily, em tom de segredo. – E adivinha o que a Eileen respondeu?

- O quê?

- Que o menino não está mais morando com ela.

Atrás da porta, Alice e Lily empalideceram. Por sorte, a mãe de Alice exclamou "O quê?!" ao mesmo tempo que ela, abafando o grito da filha.

- Isso mesmo. Parece que ela o entregou aos pais para ser criado. Estava bem embaraçada ao tocar no assunto, segundo a Sra. Harrow, mas não é surpresa para ninguém que ela não tem como arranjar dinheiro para manter o menino. Os avós o levaram ontem à noite.

Adéle soltou outra exclamação e abriu a porta para checar as meninas, mas elas não estavam mais lá.

A porta do quarto das gêmeas foi aberta com força. Alice marchou em direção à cama da irmã, que já estava na nova rotina de fitar o teto novamente.

- Você sabia, não é? – a gêmea exclamou, a voz trêmula e o rosto corado.

Pela primeira vez em três dias, Thea virou-se para fitar a irmã. O fato de seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas foi a única resposta que Alice precisou.

- Ele foi embora. E não nos disse nada. Só a você.

A voz era de quem havia sido traída, e os olhos choravam. Entretanto, com a empatia que ela não conseguia controlar há três dias, Thea sabia que a irmã não sentia raiva. O que havia dentro de Alice – e de Lily também – era saudade e uma grande sensação de vazio. Assentiu com a cabeça, sem saber mais o que dizer.

Alice se jogou em cima dela, mas não para castigá-la. As duas se abraçaram, buscando conforto uma na outra, e logo Lily juntou-se a elas. Do jeito que apenas garotinhas sabiam fazer, as três choraram a perda de um amigo.


	4. 04 Assuntos de Família

**Capítulo Quatro – **_Assuntos de Família_

_Waterford, 9 de janeiro de 1967_

Os raios do sol estavam começando a escapar da barreira de cortinas, mas ele já estava de pé há muito tempo. Na verdade, mal dormira entre a noite passada e a manhã que começava a despontar no horizonte. Seu estômago estava em rebuliço e a mente não queria descansar. E isso sempre acontecia quando algo errado estava se aproximando.

Estava completando nove anos naquele dia, e absolutamente nenhum laivo de felicidade perpassava pelo seu corpo. Há um ano e meio fora morar com o avô. Henry Prince, "carinhosamente" apelidado de Harry, não era o típico avô que a maioria das crianças tinha a sorte de ter. Severus Snape fora contemplado com um avô frio como gelo e duro como aço.

Desde o primeiro dia em que pisara a grama da propriedade dos Prince, Severus sabia que sua vida não seria fácil. Era um mestiço, o que por si só contava contra ele, e vivera os sete primeiros anos de sua vida como um trouxa, o que apenas piorava a situação. Seu avô não tinha muitos motivos para gostar dele, muito menos Sophia Prince, a esposa dele. Ambos o olhavam com desprezo e tratavam de falar como ele era horrível em tudo o que fazia.

A primeira providência de seu avô, dias depois de chegar à mansão Prince, foi levá-lo à Travessa do Tranco. Ele estava ansioso pelo raiar do dia. Também não dormira bem naquela noite. Fazia duas semanas que havia sido levado para morar com os Prince, e aquela era a primeira vez que experimentava alegria por fazê-lo.

Fora sumariamente ignorado pelo avô desde que haviam chegado, pois este vivia saindo de casa para reuniões, entrevistas e visitas ao cofre da família em Gringotes. A avó, contida, estava sempre ocupada dando ordens aos elfos-domésticos ou respondendo corujas que chegavam diariamente.

Em resumo, ele estava por conta própria. Aproveitara para visitar os cômodos da casa. Descobrira uma ou outra passagem secreta. Admirara os quadros que o cumprimentavam ou lançavam-lhe impropérios enquanto perambulava pelos corredores. Até mesmo topara com dois fantasmas numa noite particularmente nebulosa, quando passeava pelos jardins depois do toque de recolher.

A mansão Prince tinha uma atmosfera muito similar à de St. Giles, mas ele duvidava que o avô fosse considerar aquilo um elogio. Depois de uma semana, o avô perguntara quais feitiços ele sabia fazer, e ao ouvir da boca do neto que ele jamais fizera um feitiço (pelo menos, não conscientemente e sabendo qual era), Harry e Sophia trocaram olhares que se dividiam entre choque e fúria.

- Mas que _diabos_ Eileen tem na cabeça? – o avô resmungou, espantado. – Ela nunca lhe comprou uma varinha?

Sem saber o que responder, o menino apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Ela teve a primeira varinha aos quatro anos de idade! – Sophia exclamou, também horrorizada. – Por acaso já está há tanto tempo entre... aquela _ralé_ que não sabe mais como educar o filho para a vida?

A mulher parecia tão desapontada com sua mãe que o menino não resistiu à vontade de explicar:

- Ela me disse que só poderei fazer magia quando estiver em Hogwarts – comentou, tentando justificar a decisão de Eileen.

- Mas isto é um abuso! Um Prince aprendendo a usar corretamente uma varinha apenas quando for a Hogwarts? Aquela...

Harry parou antes de completar a frase. Fitou o menino por segundos, a cabeça gorda enrubescendo rapidamente, para então respirar fundo e se acalmar.

- Iremos à Travessa do Tranco assim que possível – decidiu.

Já fazia uma semana desde então, e Severus esperava ansioso pelo domingo, dia em que os avós o levariam ao lugar. Ele não fazia idéia de como era a Travessa do Tranco. Seria uma loja? Parecia o nome de uma rua, mas os bruxos tinham maneiras esquisitas de escolher nomes para seus lares e locais de trabalho.

Ele levantou-se da cama e tratou de tomar um banho rápido e vestir uma das roupas novas que sua avó encomendara via coruja para ele. Era uma veste bruxa negra com as barras do pescoço e das mãos em prateado. A vestimenta também tinha um capuz, mas o dia lá fora estava brilhante e Severus achava difícil ter de usá-lo. A roupa parecia ter um mecanismo de calor, talvez porque estivessem no inverno. Severus imaginava se aquilo o manteria aquecido enquanto saía pela primeira vez para visitar um local de bruxos.

Havia vestido uma calça preta por baixo, apenas pela falta de costume de andar por aí "de vestido" como seu avô. Como a roupa era um pouco grande demais para o corpo mirrado e de altura mediana, cobria a calça e evitava que seu avô tivesse um ataque de histeria por conta da veste trouxa que o neto usava por baixo. Os sapatos eram novos, de couro com fivelas prateadas, tão lustrosos que ele poderia pentear o cabelo olhando-se neles. Precisavam, porém, serem amaciados, e o garoto sentiu desconforto enquanto caminhava entre os avós.

As pessoas que passavam por eles cumprimentavam-nos rapidamente, mas ninguém parava para conversar. A avó avisara-lhe que era melhor que mantivesse silêncio, pois a Travessa do Tranco era um local de tráfico de materiais ilegais e ninguém que passava por ali gostaria de ser lembrado e delatado ao Ministério da Magia. Além do mais, Sophia queria que ele mantivesse silêncio porque o achava muito mal-educado.

- Daremos um jeito nisso – prometera logo na primeira noite dele na mansão, mas até agora não fizera grande coisa.

O avô olhou ao redor rapidamente e, aparentemente satisfeito, abriu a porta de uma loja imersa na escuridão. Os objetos da vitrine estavam escondidos atrás de cortinas escuras e pesadas, mas o nome que brilhava estampado no vidro era legível: _Cooldridge_. Sua avó logo seguiu o caminho do marido, chamando-o com uma das mãos e segurando a porta aberta para que ele passasse.

- Sr. e Sra. Prince, mas que alegria vê-los!

A mulher, que ele logo descobriu chamar-se Leona Cooldridge, era a personificação do que o pastor Matthews, da paróquia de St. Giles, gostava de classificar como "crias do diabo". Severus sabia que ela deveria ser mais velha, mas Madame Cooldridge aparentava estar pelos trinta anos.

Tinha cabelos ruivos vibrantes que estavam soltos e olhos castanhos da cor de chocolate que brilhavam de malícia ao observar a família diante de si. O vestido era tão curto, justo e decotado que dava a impressão de que ela pegara um pedaço de veludo e amarrara ao redor do corpo sem muito cuidado. Os seios fartos quase pulavam para fora do decote, e os quadris largos eram contidos a custo pelas tiras de tecido. Os saltos altos completavam o visual.

Severus viu sua avó lançar um olhar mortal à mulher, que retribuiu com um sorriso despreocupado.

- Madame, acho que ainda não conhece meu neto – Harry comentou, iniciando as apresentações. – Severus, esta é Madame Leona Cooldridge. Leona, este é meu neto, Severus Snape.

- Oh... – Madame Cooldridge rodeou o balcão atrás do qual estava e se aproximou, acocorando-se à frente dele. Severus sentiu o rosto enrubescer estupidamente. A ruiva levou um dedo ao seu queixo e segurou-lhe o rosto. – _Petite_, você tem pés grandes. Essa é uma boa premissa.

Escandalizada, a avó o puxou para longe das unhas longas e pintadas de negro e do sorriso devastador.

- Atenha-se aos negócios, madame – ordenou, com voz quase trêmula de raiva.

A mulher sorriu-lhe mais uma vez, como se Sophia Prince não lhe representasse perigo algum, e virou-se para Harry, com um sorriso lascivo.

- Harry, querido, faz quase cinco anos que não o vejo – ela insinuou, deixando uma unha escorregar pelo peito coberto do patriarca dos Prince e lançando um olhar venenoso para a esposa dele. – Senti sua falta, _cherrie_.

O senhor Prince pigarreou e afastou-se um pouco.

- Precisamos de uma varinha, madame. Para o meu neto.

A mulher não perdeu a pose, e lançando outro olhar misterioso para Severus, voltou para trás do balcão.

- Devo avisá-los de que os preços subiram desde que passaram por aqui da última vez – começou, assumindo um tom frio que indicava que as brincadeiras haviam acabado. – Fica difícil trazer toda a mercadoria da França, com o ministério metendo o olho em tudo – murmurou emburrada, abaixando-se e sumindo de vista.

Segundos depois se levantava novamente com uma caixa comprida e fina nas mãos.

- Costumo ter bom olho para relacionar meus clientes com as varinhas certas para eles, jovem Snape – murmurou, enquanto se aproximava dele. – Olivaras pode ser o fornecedor principal da ilha, mas _eu_ tenho o que muita gente quer e não consegue ao ir lá.

Ela ajoelhou-se à frente dele e, de uma maneira reverente, abriu a caixa para que ele visse o que havia dentro. Uma varinha comprida, o cabo mais largo do que a ponta, com detalhes em alto relevo e alguns rubis e esmeraldas entalhados. Era de um marrom escuro, quase vermelho, o que lembrou a Severus um dos pinheiros de St. Giles.

- Vinte e um centímetros, corda de coração de dragão, pinheiro – ela recitou, e ele sorriu com a pequena vitória de ter adivinhado o material do objeto. – Experimente.

Severus pegou a varinha e no mesmo instante uma explosão de fogos de artifício começou, como se alguém estivesse comemorando algo.

- Ah, eu sabia. – Madame Cooldridge sorriu. – Esta é uma das últimas que meu pai fez. Não vai se arrepender de tê-la, meu jovem. – Ergueu-se e fitou com prazer o rosto contrariado de Sophia Prince. – Cinqüenta galeões.

A avó empalideceu, mas Severus não notou. Estava encantado demais para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Ele agora tinha uma varinha.

Muito tempo já se havia passado desde então, e Severus descobrira que o avô tinha objetivos ao comprar-lhe aquela varinha. Ele dizia que o neto poderia precisar de defesa usando um feitiço proibido pelo Ministério da Magia, e as varinhas de Cooldridge, ao contrário das de Olivaras, eram ilegais. O ministério jamais seria capaz de rastrear feitiços realizados com aquelas varinhas. O próprio Harry tinha duas.

Naquele ano e meio Severus recebeu aulas da avó sobre feitiços mais simples e comuns, que ia aprendendo e aplicando dentro de casa ou nos jardins. Sophia ensinava-lhe também a ter boas maneiras. Severus adorava as primeiras aulas e detestava as segundas, mas aplicava-se igualmente nas duas. Já aprendera que a punição naquela casa era muito mais do que simplesmente não ganhar sobremesa ou ficar sem seu brinquedo favorito.

Ele agora podia entender porque a mãe parecia uma concha impenetrável, às vezes. Seu avô dizia que os Prince eram forjados para serem guerreiros inigualáveis e estupendos feiticeiros, mas na verdade aquilo era apenas uma desculpa para azará-lo ou fazê-lo sofrer. Ele jamais seria perdoado pela metade trouxa de seu sangue.

Quando estava particularmente de mau-humor, Harry podia ser bastante impiedoso ao descontar a fúria no neto. Severus já passara noites sem dormir por ter as costas doendo, e andara manquejando por uma azaração mal mirada que lhe atingira o joelho.

Sua avó também podia ser cruel. Quando ele esquecia algumas das regras de etiqueta que ela insistia que aprendesse, a mulher não tinha pena de deixá-lo com um olho inchado ou os pés cobertos de espinhos.

A cura para quase todos os males atendia pelo nome de Dorky.

Ela era a antiga elfa-doméstica de sua mãe. Eileen a havia deixado para trás depois que fora viver no mundo trouxa, e por algum motivo os pais da mulher haviam decidido ficar com a criatura. Agora, já que ele era o herdeiro direto de Eileen, Dorky apenas obedecia suas ordens. O que certamente o ajudava muito.

A elfa lhe havia confidenciado que a mãe mantinha um caldeirão escondido numa passagem secreta atrás das estantes de livros, ali mesmo, no quarto que ele ocupava. A passagem tinha uma chaminé própria, o que impedia que os outros habitantes da casa sentissem o cheiro. Eileen costumava fazer poções curativas e estocá-las para os casos de necessidade que, infelizmente, não eram raros.

Sendo apenas sua, Dorky não precisava se punir por pegar escondida ervas e ingredientes necessários para as poções do "mestre Snape". Também era ela a responsável por mantê-lo alimentado, limpo e vestido. Severus sabia que passava mais tempo com a elfa do que com os próprios avós.

Descobriu também que a mãe deixara muitos cadernos com anotações sobre as matérias de Hogwarts, em especial Poções e Transfiguração. Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, o rapaz sentiu que havia alguma semelhança entre ele e a mulher que chamava de mãe e que não veria nunca mais. As anotações ajudavam-no a progredir mais rápido com as poções curativas, e uns poucos feitiços de cura anotados por sua mãe em diários eram treinados toda noite em Dorky, que invariavelmente aparecia ferida por distração.

Se seu avô soubesse o quanto ele usava a varinha não-registrada para fortalecer suas chances de enfrentá-lo um dia...

Naquele nove de janeiro, porém, Severus não pensava em sua mãe, no pai, em Dorky... Seu avô dissera que tinha planos para ele, planos que precisava botar em ação antes que ele fosse para Hogwarts. Severus sabia que, quaisquer que fossem as idéias que passavam pela cabeça do avô, ele certamente não gostaria delas.

Em um dos diários de sua mãe, Severus encontrara uma nota falando de Oclumência.

"_...É tão difícil viver nessa casa! Por que eles não podem simplesmente me tratar como filha? Por que eu não posso ser uma garota normal com amigos normais? Odeio ter que falar somente com sangues puros. Odeio ter que azarar cada filho de trouxa que encontro em Hogwarts..._

"_Estou começando a aprender Oclumência. Papai não pode saber desses pensamentos. Ele jamais aceitaria que eu pudesse crescer e ter minhas próprias opiniões sobre o assunto, a não ser que fossem iguais às dele._

"_Meu segredo é pensar em uma parede espelhada. Tudo o que encosta nela é refletido para longe. Walburga está me ajudando a treinar, mesmo que ela não saiba para quê eu quero aprender Oclumência. Não sei se ele já notou que eu estou bloqueando minha mente, mas não demorará muito mais..._

"_Preciso fugir daqui!"_

Dorky conseguiu pegar um livro na biblioteca de Harry que falava sobre Oclumência. Ao ler sobre o assunto, Severus concluiu que esse seria seu próximo passo. Levou meses lendo cada livro que seu avô possuía antes de tentar efetivamente. Ele preferiu usar a mesma visualização de sua mãe: a parede espelhada.

Não tinha como saber se estava melhorando ou não, já que treinava sozinho. Dorky não podia ajudá-lo naquele caso em particular. Tudo que ele podia fazer era se esforçar e rezar para que funcionasse quando fosse necessário e, até onde ele poderia saber, o dia era aquele. Severus nunca achou que os planos de seu avô seriam bons para ele.

Demorou mais que o normal para vestir uma roupa. Os cabelos pesados foram penteados de modo a cobrirem seus olhos, já que estes eram a chave da Legilimência. Severus não queria o avô penetrando em sua mente e procurando entre suas lembranças de St. Giles algo particularmente doloroso.

Colocou a varinha ilegal no bolso escondido das vestes de bruxo e desceu com calma, perguntando-se se o que Harry Prince planejava para ele naquele dia era o motivo de tê-lo levado para viver consigo. Chegou à sala de jantar, onde os avós já se encontravam acomodados e esperando por ele para começar a refeição.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou, mesmo que não tivesse vontade, pois sabia qual seria o castigo pelas péssimas maneiras que queria ter.

- Bom dia, Severus – os dois falaram em uníssono. Não havia nenhum sorriso à vista.

Severus encaminhou-se para seu lugar usual e esperou até que Dorky trouxesse sua comida. Então os três começaram a comer em silêncio, pois, para os Prince, a hora de comer era importantíssima e não deveria ser gasta em conversas fúteis.

Involuntariamente ele se lembrou dos dias em que seu pai era vivo. Tobias Snape sempre tentava quebrar a seriedade da mulher e do filho com algumas piadas à mesa do jantar. Sua mãe era um poço de quietude, mas às vezes rendia-se a uma gargalhada. Perguntou-se como ela estaria agora. Chacoalhando a cabeça, afastou o pensamento e ergueu a parede espelhada.

O café terminou sem maiores problemas. Quando seu avô o chamou para a sala contígua, que Dorky chamava de "sala dos duelos", Severus começou a ter uma idéia mais ampla do que o aguardava.

- Severus, hoje você completa nove anos de idade – começou Harry, dando-lhe as costas e andando até o outro lado da sala. – Faltam dois anos para que vá para Hogwarts.

O homem parou de falar e de andar, mas não se virou para ele. Severus franziu o cenho e fitou as costas do avô, curioso. Como o discurso parecia retórico, não ofereceu nenhum comentário.

- Já sabe em que Casa quer ficar? – o homem perguntou, finalmente.

Severus lembrou-se que ele havia lhe dado uma cópia de "Hogwarts: Uma História" no seu aniversário do ano anterior.

- Slytherin – respondeu sem hesitar. Era a resposta certa, tanto para os Prince quanto para ele mesmo.

- Ótimo. – Harry, então, virou-se para fitar o neto. – Nem eu nem Sophie temos qualquer dúvida de que você entrará lá, apesar do sangue imundo que tem nas veias além do nosso.

Severus teria aberto a boca para protestar, mas aprendera a duras penas que era melhor ficar calado.

- Temos, entretanto, algumas dúvidas sobre como você será recebido pelos colegas de Casa.

O menino esperou um pouco para certificar-se de que era seguro perguntar.

- Como assim?

- Você conhece a política de admissão para a Slytherin, Severus – foi a resposta do avô.

O garoto pensou por um momento, e então resmungou:

- Só sangues puros.

Harry assentiu, preocupado.

- Houve pouquíssimos mestiços nesses mil anos desde a fundação da escola, e nenhum sangue ruim.

- O que significa que as minhas chances de ser selecionado para a Slytherin são mínimas – ele concluiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Eu sou um Prince. Isso não basta?

Era uma maneira sutil de dar uma bofetada no orgulho do avô. A parte dele que tinha sangue Prince talvez não fosse suficiente para levá-lo aonde queria ir, e aonde o avô queria que fosse.

- Vai bastar – garantiu Harry, mas estava óbvio que não tinha tanta certeza quanto desejava ter. – O problema, como eu disse, será a receptividade. Os poucos mestiços que entraram na Slytherin nunca foram bem-recebidos... a princípio.

- A princípio?

- Sim. Alguns deles conseguiram mudar a opinião dos colegas de casa depois de algum tempo. É uma questão de técnica.

- Técnica?

- Vai ficar repetindo tudo que eu digo, garoto? – irritou-se o homem, e Severus negou com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Agora, escute bem.

O garoto assentiu e aproximou-se do avô.

- Todos os mestiços que sobreviveram à Slytherin conquistaram o respeito e o medo dos seus companheiros de casa. Você sabe como?

O garoto pensou por um instante antes de menear a cabeça, perdido.

- Não.

- Subjugando-os – respondeu Harry, agora entusiasmado. – Eram bruxos excelentes, muito poderosos, e estudavam muito para se tornarem ainda mais. Sempre que alguém mexia com eles, lançavam azarações sobre os inimigos, mostrando que não eram ingênuos ou fracos.

- Entendi.

- Tinham perfis de líderes, mentes poderosas e habilidades mágicas maiores ainda. Você quer entrar para a Slytherin, Severus?

- Sim – o menino assentiu com a cabeça, convicto.

- Você quer sobreviver a ela e sair de lá com glória?

Mais uma vez, o garoto assentiu.

- Então trate de aprender tudo o que eu pretendo lhe ensinar nos próximos dois anos.

- Sim, vovô.

_Waterford, 15 de julho de 1969_

Arthos piou, indignado, ao ver a coruja-das-torres que voava em direção à casa. Dorky, a única elfa presente na cozinha naquele dia, sorriu e abriu a janela para dar passagem ao animal. A ave do Sr. Prince tentou bicá-la para impedi-la de abrir a janela, mas Dorky estava acostumada demais para cair naquela armadilha mais uma vez.

A nova coruja deixou a carta cair na mesa da cozinha e se foi de maneira tão rápida quanto viera. Dorky apanhou a carta antes que Arthos pudesse pegá-la e, lançando pedaços de pão à coruja, saiu da cozinha saltitante. Já sabia de onde aquela carta viera. Estavam esperando-a por todo o verão.

O brasão da escola estava presente no selo. Dorky virou a carta e viu tinta esverdeada, mas não sabia ler. Se soubesse, teria lido:

_Sr. S. Snape_

_Mansão Prince_

_Waterford_

Sabendo, entretanto, que aquela era a carta que o mestre Snape houvera esperado, a elfa saiu correndo da sala e subiu as escadas para bater à porta do quarto do jovem mestre. Ele a havia proibido de simplesmente aparecer dentro do quarto por vias mágicas.

- Mestre Snape! Mestre Snape! – chamava, pulando eufórica do lado de fora do quarto enquanto batia na porta repetidamente.

- Pare Dorky – a ordem veio lá de dentro, num resmungo quase inaudível.

- Mestre Snape, a carta! Dorky tem a carta! – ela esganiçou, contente.

Quase um minuto depois, a porta foi lentamente aberta.

- Do que está falando, Dorky? – Snape perguntou, num sussurro, enquanto esfregava o rosto na tentativa de acordar.

- A carta de Hogwarts, mestre! – a elfa exclamou, contente consigo mesma. Apontou o selo de Hogwarts. – Este é o brasão que o meu senhor Snape me mostrou, não é? – a criatura perguntou, os enormes olhos quase saltando das órbitas de ansiedade.

Mais desperto agora, Severus pegou a carta das mãos da elfa e analisou o envelope. Reconheceu o selo e sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver seu nome escrito nela.

- Sim, é essa a carta – falou, sem nenhum vestígio de sono na voz.

- Isso! Dorky entregou a carta para mestre Snape! – a elfa comemorou, fazendo algum tipo de dança esquisita. – Mestrinho quer o café da manhã no quarto?

Seus avós estavam viajando, visitando um parente distante, e só voltariam no dia seguinte. Há uma semana Severus estava sozinho na enorme mansão, e aproveitara bem aquele tempo. A regra de comer na sala de jantar fora veementemente burlada e, como era Dorky quem cuidava da sua comida, nenhum dos elfos da casa saberia dizer aos patrões aonde o menino comera.

Ele também tratara de burlar a regra sobre acordar cedo.

- Sim, Dorky, pode trazer. E não precisa bater na porta quando chegar.

- Sim, meu senhor! – a elfa assentiu e desapareceu numa pequena nuvem de fumaça.

Severus sentou-se à escrivaninha que tinha no quarto e fitou novamente o endereço do destinatário. O fato de haver apenas "Mansão Prince, Waterford" escrito significava que sua família era realmente conhecida entre os bruxos. Nem sequer o nome da rua havia. Seu avô tinha um pouco de razão para se vangloriar tanto, afinal.

Abrindo o envelope com cuidado, e com um certo medo do que poderia estar escrito ali, ele desdobrou as folhas de pergaminho e leu a primeira:

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

"Whoa! O tal de Dumbledore realmente é estranho!", pensou o menino. Já ouvira Harry e Sophie falando sobre o diretor de Hogwarts, mas nunca com o respeito que tantos títulos pareciam exigir. Os rótulos estavam mais para "velho caduco" e "idealista sonhador" durante as conversas dos Prince. Sorrindo consigo mesmo, o menino continuou a leitura.

_Prezado Sr. Snape,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V. Sa. Tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

Minerva McGonagall

Diretora Substituta

Ele sentiu um grande alívio ao terminar de ler a curta mensagem. Estava com medo de não ser admitido em Hogwarts, mesmo que não pudesse conceber um único motivo para que não fosse aceito como aluno. Suas notas sempre haviam sido as maiores da turma e, embora ele houvesse vivido muito tempo entre trouxas, tinha recebido uma educação inteiramente bruxa nos últimos quatro anos.

Além do mais, Hogwarts também recebia filhos de trouxas.

Ele, entretanto, sempre sentira um pequeno medo de não receber aquela carta. Seus avós ficariam bastante contentes quando voltassem para casa e o encontrassem com as folhas de pergaminho. Deu uma olhada na segunda folha e achou os títulos entediantes. Provavelmente já vira mais da metade daqueles assuntos em casa. Seu avô fizera questão de deixá-lo preparado para qualquer eventualidade.

Pensando que aquela era a sua chance de mostrar que a metade trouxa de seu sangue não afetaria seu desempenho como bruxo, Severus sorriu quando viu Dorky aparatar no quarto com a bandeja e esqueceu de dar-lhe uma bronca por não ter subido pelas escadas. Seus avós tinham planos para ele, sabia.

Mas _ele_ também tinha planos para si mesmo.


	5. 05 Hogwarts

**Capítulo Cinco – **_Hogwarts_

_Londres, 1° de setembro de 1969_

A plataforma 9 ¾ estava apinhada de gente. Por sorte, o lado trouxa da estação King's Cross não tinha tantos passantes, e os Prince fizeram a travessia de um lado ao outro com calma e segurança.

Severus descera para o café, naquela manhã, surpreso por ver os avós vestidos como trouxas, mas eles apenas disseram que aquilo era "um caso de necessidade". Sabendo que não deveria questionar demais, o garoto tratara de contentar-se com a resposta.

Depois da chegada da carta de Hogwarts, seu avô parecia ter adquirido um humor ainda pior. Estava neurótico com toda a história de "preparar o menino para o que irá encontrar em Hogwarts" e pressionava Severus de uma maneira que deixava o menino exausto no fim de cada dia. Seus materiais haviam sido trazidos para a casa pelo correio-coruja, e até mesmo sua varinha fora comprada em total segredo: Harry fizera Olivaras levantar tarde da noite para que o neto pudesse experimentar as varinhas sem ninguém por perto.

Severus começava a perguntar-se porque os avós tinham tanto medo de apresentá-lo a alguém. No começo achava que suas "péssimas maneiras" haviam afastado a possibilidade de socializar com outros bruxos, mas mesmo depois de aprender a ser mais cortês que um príncipe, os Prince continuavam a esconder o neto em casa.

O garoto queria entender o porquê daquilo, mas era impossível raciocinar a respeito. Não via motivos aparentes para que os avós viajassem tanto, deixando-o sozinho na mansão, mas eles o faziam. Severus perdera as contas de quantas vezes, naqueles quatro anos com os Prince, os avós foram a uma festa ou viajaram e ele ficara com a mansão só para si. Certamente apreciava os momentos de paz que aquilo lhe concedia, mas ao mesmo tempo o fato intrigava-o.

Os avós encontraram vários amigos na plataforma. Desta vez, Severus foi introduzido nas conversas e propriamente apresentado. A maioria tratava-o bem, mas ele captara alguns olhares de repulsa quando eles achavam que não estava olhando. As palavras do avô sobre a aceitação de mestiços começaram a pesar na mente do garoto.

Estava quase dentro da locomotiva vermelha e brilhante quando mais um casal se aproximou.

- Harry! – o homem chamou. Era alto, loiro, com olhos azuis fortes e um nariz aristocrático que combinava à perfeição com a óbvia arrogância que possuía. – É um prazer vê-los aqui.

- Abraxas! – Henry Prince cumprimentou sorridente. – Como estava a França neste verão?

- Maravilhosa!

Os dois homens entabularam uma conversa sobre clima e paisagens francesas que, Severus sabia, era apenas uma maneira de começar uma conversa que terminaria com ele. Olhou a mulher que acompanhava o homem, também loira e tão alta que seu corpo parecia um palito de fósforo prestes a se quebrar. Usava um vestido clássico e um chapéu de palha com uma fita azul que combinava com o tom de seus olhos e os do marido. Pareciam ser primos.

Havia um rapaz com eles. Severus logo descobriu que se chamava Lucius.

– Ele tornou-se Monitor-Chefe esse ano! Meu Lucius me dá tanto orgulho! - exclamou Abraxas quando o assunto passou para Hogwarts. O rapaz era tão alto quanto a mãe, com longos cabelos platinados presos numa fita negra nas costas. Ostentava o distintivo de monitor com a mesma arrogância característica do pai.



Havia também um garotinho menor. Pequeno demais para ir para Hogwarts, pensou Severus, mas então viu que ele também tinha um malão. Os cabelos eram muito curtos, quase à altura dos olhos, e negros como nenhum dos outros membros da família tinha. Os olhos também tinham um tom diferente, mais prateado do que azul. Tinha as bochechas rosadas e um rosto em forma de coração. Severus teve dificuldade de dizer se era mesmo um garoto, pois havia certos aspectos femininos nele, mas então espantou a idéia da cabeça. Não gostaria de ser pego pensando besteiras sobre os filhos do amigo de Harry.

- Kevin está começando Hogwarts este ano – Abraxas pôs uma das mãos sobre o pequeno ombro do garotinho e sorriu para Severus. – Você também, não é?

- Oh, permita-me – com uma perfeita imitação de surpresa, Sophie colocou uma mão no ombro do neto também. – Severus, estes são Abraxas, Etienne, Lucius e Kevin Malfoy. Este é nosso neto, Severus Snape.

- É um prazer conhecê-los, Sr. e Sra. Malfoy – fez uma breve reverência e então virou-se para os irmãos Malfoy. – Tenho certeza de que seremos excelentes colegas em Hogwarts.

- Acha que vai entrar em Slytherin, Snape? – Lucius, curioso, perguntou.

Severus sorriu, um sorriso despreocupado e superior.

- Tenho certeza.

Lucius retribuiu com um erguer de sobrancelhas e seu próprio sorriso maldoso. Kevin continuava calado.

- Walburga me disse que o menino não compareceu a nenhuma das festas da sociedade neste verão – Etienne Malfoy comentou.

Severus fitou os avós, esperando ouvir uma explicação plausível para o fato.

- Não achávamos que ele estivesse pronto para ser apresentado, ainda. Creio que isto mudará quando voltar de Hogwarts.

O casal Malfoy sorriu, como se entendesse o que havia por trás da argumentação. A chamada para entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts começou.

- Precisamos ir – murmurou Lucius, começando a empurrar seu malão. – Vem conosco, Snape?

O menino assentiu e os seguiu depois de se despedir dos avós e dos Malfoy.

O trem era tão impressionante por dentro quanto por fora. Severus gostou de ver que as cabines eram acolchoadas e recortadas em madeira ao invés de metal. O forro verde das almofadas combinava com o papel de parede. As portas tinham vidros que podiam ser cobertos por cortinas.

- Por aqui – Lucius os guiou até que encontraram uma cabine vazia. – Fiquem aqui, vocês dois. Preciso ir ao vagão dos monitores. Depois volto para manter um olho em você, _Kev_ – murmurou para o irmão, que apenas arreganhou os dentes numa careta quando a porta se fechou.

- Ele é sempre assim? – Severus perguntou, curioso.

- Sim.

A pequena palavra saída da boca do garoto o fez arregalar os olhos. Kevin ergueu uma sobrancelha e resmungou:

- O quê?

- Você... Você é uma menina!

A garota – ele ainda estava achando difícil de acreditar – sorriu do mesmo jeito que o pai e o irmão quando o ouviu falar.

- As aparências enganam. Nunca ouviu esse ditado?

O garoto abriu a boca para responder, mas então a porta se abriu.

- Kev!

O garoto parado à porta era alto e robusto. Tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos prateados que, Severus podia jurar, tinham o mesmo tom dos da garota.

- Black – ela cumprimentou de volta, desdenhosa.

- Viu Cissy por aí?

- Não.

- Se ela te procurar, diga que preciso falar com ela – o garoto continuou. Quando Kevin deu um aceno de cabeça em concordância, ele finalmente deixou-os a sós.

- Esse é um mala sem alça – declarou Kevin, prendendo os olhos em Severus, que havia sentado no banco à frente do seu.

- Vocês são parentes? – perguntou o garoto.

- Não sei – dando de ombros, a garota pescou uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores no malão. – É bem capaz.

- Você não sabe quem são seus parentes de sangue? – ele quis saber, e a menina apenas rodou os olhos enquanto mastigava algo. – Eu sei que essa é uma pergunta indelicada, mas você é adotada?

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, a garota meneou a cabeça.

- Lucius é meu primo. Tio Abraxas me criou desde bebê.

- Seus pais morreram?

- Não sei.

- Como assim? Você nunca perguntou?

- Já fiz isso, mas ninguém me deu uma resposta satisfatória – ela concluiu, observando-o mais atentamente. – Não acha que não devemos nos preocupar com nossas origens, ou compartilha da filosofia do seu avô?

Foi a vez de Severus erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sou mestiço, Malfoy.

- Eu sei disso – ela afirmou. – Só que isso nunca impediu ninguém de ser preconceituoso. O Lorde das Trevas é um ótimo exemplo.

- Quem?

A garota parou de comer os feijõezinhos para fitá-lo com incredulidade.

- Você _nunca_ ouviu falar do Lorde das Trevas?

O menino meneou a cabeça em negativa. Kevin começou a gargalhar. Snape, amuado, bufou baixinho.

- O que há de tão engraçado nisso? – perguntou, irritado.

- Desculpe... – ela pediu, tentando controlar as risadas. – É que parece uma piada.

- Ainda não entendi.

Kevin respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- O nome dele é Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. É um bruxo muito poderoso. Seus seguidores são chamados de Comensais da Morte – ela explicou, um sorriso superior no rosto. – Seu avô é um Comensal.

- Comensais da Morte? – Finalmente ele tinha um nome para o grupo que antes chamava apenas de "rancorosos". – São eles que matam trouxas, sangues-ruins e mestiços, não é?

Ela assentiu.

- Pelo visto você não está tão por fora do assunto, assim.

- Eu sabia da existência de um grupo de exterminadores. Minha mãe falava sobre eles. Só não sabia o nome da organização, nem do líder. Ela só o chamava de Lorde.

Ela assentiu, compreendendo.

- Seu avô deve ter algum plano pra você, do contrário já teria lhe falado sobre eles.

De certa forma, aquilo era verdade. O avô o vinha preparando há dois anos para algo. Severus só podia supor que era para aquilo. A pergunta era: se o avô sabia que ele saberia sobre Voldemort quando chegasse a Hogwarts, porque não o havia preparado para _aquilo_?

- Esqueça. Harry Prince só confessa aquilo que lhe convém. Até o Lorde das Trevas desconfia dele, já que é ótimo oclumente.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e nada disse. A garota jogou para ele o saco de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

- Se você é homem, arrisque – desafiou.

- Não caio nessa, Malfoy – foi a resposta.

- Não tem coragem, isso sim.

Ela continuou comendo os feijões. Depois de cerca de vinte segundos, ouviu um resmungo. Olhou para o garoto.

- Me dá esse saco – Severus ordenou.



Com os olhos prateados brilhando, ela ofereceu mais uma vez. Ele agarrou o saquinho com certa rispidez e, sem olhar para dentro dele, puxou um feijão e o jogou na boca.

Segundos depois engolia.

- Cereja! – declarou.

A expressão amuada de Kevin o divertiu por bastante tempo.

Narcisa Black apareceu na cabine algumas vezes. Era o extremo oposto de Kevin, pensou Severus. Era totalmente menina. Com uma veste bruxa rosa e os cabelos loiros, parecia uma boneca. Recebeu o recado sobre Black e saiu bufando.

Outras pessoas passaram por ali também. Todas para falar com Kevin. Nenhuma se dirigiu a ele. Severus simplesmente as ignorava também. Pegou um dos novos livros do seu malão (o de Feitiços) e começou a ler. Quando estava "entre visitas", Kevin puxava algum assunto com ele e, apenas por educação, ele baixava o livro e respondia.

A garota era arrogante, sem dúvidas, mas pelo menos sabia quais assuntos eram mais interessantes. Severus conseguiu extrair dela mais algumas informações sobre as atividades dos avós como, por exemplo, que Harry e Abraxas faziam parte do conselho diretor de Hogwarts. Tão longe quanto ele conseguiu entender, era um órgão que observava e restringia os poderes do diretor.

Descobriu que os dois eram donos de algumas das maiores contas em Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos. Também tinham parceria numa fábrica de vassouras voadoras.

- Você vai ter as melhores vassouras sem precisar pagar nada por isso – ela suspirou, sonhadora. Severus pensou que ela realmente agia como homem, e era por isso que ele a havia confundido com um garoto.

- Ué, você também. Seu tio é dono da fábrica.

- Mas ele não será tão bonzinho comigo quanto o seu avô será com você se você souber apertar as engrenagens certas – ela replicou, invejosa. – Vou voar na sua vassoura, já vou avisando.

- Se eu deixar, né? – ele zombou. – Só podemos trazer vassouras no próximo ano, não é?

- Se você estiver no time de Quadribol da sua casa. Se não, nem tem utilidade. A gente não usa vassouras próprias nas aulas de vôo, pelo que Lucius me contou.

- Não sei se vou para o time de Quadribol.

- Fala sério, eles são os astros da escola! Lucius é goleiro. Quantas meninas você acha que dão mole pra ele?

Como ainda não chegara na fase de gostar de discutir aquele tipo de coisa, ele apenas fez uma careta e voltou para o livro.

O Expresso de Hogwarts chegou a Hogsmead, a única aldeia bruxa do Reino Unido, no cair da noite. A visão era muito interessante para Severus, que nunca havia visto um lugar totalmente mágico. Era diferente de St. Giles de muitas formas. Os lampiões ainda eram alimentados por gás, ali.



Quando ele e Kevin saíram da locomotiva devidamente vestidos, Lucius apontou um homem enorme parado e gritando "Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui!". Era realmente grande. Devia ter perto de três metros de altura, e pouco menos que isso em largura. Usava um pesado casaco de couro curtido e tinha cabelos e barbas escandalosamente selvagens. As duas crianças emitiram grunhidos de nojo ao observar a figura, que vez ou outra recebia cumprimentos e abraços dos alunos mais velhos.

- Vão com ele – Lucius ordenou e, sem escapatória, os dois começaram a caminhar relutantemente até o gigante.

Encontraram Narcisa no caminho. O primo da garota que havia irritado Kevin também se aproximou. Quando o gigante os guiou para o lago, os quatro embarcaram juntos em um dos barquinhos. Observaram a paisagem ao redor e levaram um susto quando um tentáculo surgiu do nada do meio do lago. Um tentáculo _gigantesco_.

- Calma, crianças! É só a Lula Gigante! – Hagrid, o nome da "aberração da natureza", falou.

- Aquela coisa disse que existe uma Lula Gigante aqui? – Narcisa, que já era pálida por natureza, ficou ainda mais branca.

- Calma, Cissy. O Black te salva. – Kevin caçoou, e ela e o rapaz trocaram um olhar mortal.

- Você sabe como matar essa coisa, Sirius? – a loira perguntou, medrosa.

- Tenho algumas cartas na manga – foi a resposta do rapaz, e Kevin não escondeu o sorriso irônico. Repentinamente, Black virou-se para fitá-lo. – E você, mestiço? Sabe fazer alguma coisa ou ainda está no _hocus-pocus_?

Severus fitou o outro rapaz e esperou alguns segundos antes de deixar um sorriso superior formar-se lentamente no seu rosto.

- Posso vencer você a qualquer hora, Black.

- Cuidado com o que diz, Snape.

- Eu sei muito bem o que falo.

Os dois se encararam por mais algum tempo antes de Sirius responder:

- Vou averiguar isso qualquer dia – prometeu.

O Salão Principal, Severus logo descobriu, era impressionante. Quase tanto quanto a vista do castelo do lago. O céu estrelado lá fora era visível pelo teto. Ele sabia de algo sobre aquilo. Teto encantado? Talvez... O que quer que fosse que ouvira a respeito, fora há muito tempo.

Os alunos foram enfileirados e entraram ordenadamente. Havia quatro grandes mesas, nas quais se dividiam os alunos, e uma mesa principal numa parte mais alta, onde os professores e demais funcionários de Hogwarts sentavam. Severus sabia que era analisado cuidadosamente por cada par de olhos presente no salão, mas daquela vez não era uma atenção especial: todos ali faziam o mesmo com cada aluno do primeiro ano que se aproximava da mesa dos professores.

Foram enfileirados novamente, só que daquela vez, lado a lado. Havia um banquinho na parte dos professores, e um chapéu gasto em cima dele. Severus conhecia aquele chapéu de _Hogwarts: Uma História_. Estava diante do Chapéu Seletor.



Assim que a professora McGonagall parou ao lado do banco, o chapéu "tossiu". A maioria dos alunos do primeiro ano levou um susto que causou muitas risadas nos alunos mais velhos e em alguns dos professores. Todos, entretanto, calaram-se quando o chapéu começou a cantar.

Severus sabia que a canção mudava a cada ano, e imaginava que tipo de magia fora necessária para criar tal artefato mágico. Certamente os fundadores eram bruxos muito poderosos.

A canção em si não lhe chamou muito a atenção. Falava um pouco das características de cada Casa – ele sentiu um friozinho na barriga ao ouvir falar de Slytherin. A última parte, entretanto, foi bastante curiosa.

_Tempos de escuridão se aproximam_

_Novas alianças são firmadas_

_Este ano terei uma grande responsabilidade_

_Pois desta nova turma virão grandes bruxos_

_Tanto para o bem, quanto para o mal_

_Algo perverso está chegando_

Certamente o chapéu não era um especialista em rimas, mas Severus teve de reconhecer que ele sabia escolher as palavras certas. O burburinho que se instaurou no salão depois daquelas palavras finais foi quebrado apenas quando a professora McGonagall pediu silêncio.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês vão colocar o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Avery, Robert!

Um rapaz alto caminhou confiante para o banco. Sentou-se e colocou o chapéu na cabeça. O objeto levou apenas alguns segundos para que ele abrisse o estranho rasgão que lhe servia de boca e gritasse:

- SLYTHERIN!

A segunda mesa à direita aplaudiu fervorosamente. O garoto foi recebido pelos companheiros de casa com tapinhas nos ombros. Severus se perguntou se ele teria a mesma recepção. A seleção seguiu. A maioria dos alunos, até então, fora para Ravenclaw e Slytherin. O sangue de Severus gelou ao ouvir o próximo nome na lista.

- Evans, Lily!

Ele viu os cabelos ruivos balançarem a poucos metros de distância. A garota adiantou-se para o chapéu com uma decisiva insegurança no olhar. A professora McGonagall lançou-lhe um olhar compreensivo quando ela finalmente sentou e pôs o chapéu sobre sua cabeça rapidamente.

- GRYFFINDOR!

Ela era a primeira garota a ser selecionada para aquela casa. Antes dela, apenas Sirius Black. Severus viu a mesa da ponta esquerda explodir em vivas, e uma Lily tão rubra quanto seus cabelos dirigindo-se para lá e recebendo alguns abraços. O próximo nome foi chamado, mas a mente do garoto estava longe dali.

Ele havia esquecido completamente do Clube dos Quatro. Depois de tantos anos longe das amigas e de tantas provações com os Prince, tudo o que ele tinha em mente era tornar-se o melhor bruxo que podia e vingar-se do seu avô. Mesmo enquanto caminhava pela plataforma 9 ¾ não tivera a mínima curiosidade de olhar ao redor.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar neutro da mesa de Gryffindor e apontou discretamente um ponto à direita dele. Severus virou-se, confuso, e seus olhos encontraram dois pares de olhos prateados idênticos.



- Malfoy, Kevin – McGonagall anunciou, e um pequeno burburinho iniciou-se à mesa da Slytherin. Os olhos duros de Lucius Malfoy, entretanto, fizeram todos se calar.

O chapéu nem chegou a tocar a cabeça da garota.

- SLYTHERIN!

Ela sorriu para ele, desafiadora, e seguiu para a mesa, sentando-se ao lado do primo e de Narcisa Black.

- McFusty, Alice.

Uma das gêmeas dirigiu-se ao banquinho. Alice agora tinha cabelos curtos que, Severus tinha que admitir, combinava bem com o rosto redondo. Ela demonstrava uma arrogância enorme ao sentar no banco, e talvez fosse uma forma de mascarar o nervoso que ele tinha certeza que ela sentia.

Seus olhos voltaram a desviar para a direita. Ele encontrou Thea ainda olhando para ele. A garota sorriu disfarçadamente e piscou para ele.

- RAVENCLAW!

Os dois olharam atônitos enquanto Alice dirigia-se à mesa da extrema direita. Logo ela, em Ravenclaw? A garota certamente não parecia uma pessoa quieta e estudiosa.

- McFusty, Theodora.

Thea olhou mais uma vez para ele e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Caminhou a passos curtos em direção ao banco. Também foi digna de um olhar piedoso de McGonagall, que colocou o chapéu sobre a cabeça dela o mais rápido possível para abreviar a agonia da garota.

Mesmo assim, o objeto ainda demorou algum tempo antes de anunciar:

- HUFFLEPUFF!

Severus conteve um sorriso a custo. Sempre pensara que aquela era a casa perfeita para Thea. A menina acenou para Lily e a irmã e olhou para trás uma única vez, para fitá-lo antes de sentar-se à mesa ao lado da Slytherin.

O jovem Snape se pegou pensando que talvez gostasse de ser selecionado para outra Casa. Havia incutido em si mesmo a noção de "eu serei da Slytherin" por conta da mãe e dos avós, que adoravam a Casa. Severus achou irônico que aquele fosse o único ponto em que os três concordassem.

Observando discretamente as amigas, entretanto, pensou que poderia parar em Ravenclaw sem que isso se tornasse uma ofensa para os avós. Pelo menos ali não corria o risco de sofrer injúrias e maldições por ser mestiço. Hufflepuff e Gryffindor estavam fora de questão: a primeira era boba demais, e a segunda era a arquiinimiga da Slytherin.

O resto da seleção passou-se sem grandes comentários. Quando sua vez chegou, Severus endureceu o semblante e caminhou altivo até o banco. McGonagall lançou-lhe um olhar misterioso antes de colocar o chapéu sobre sua cabeça.

_Ah..._, uma voz sussurrou em sua mente, e ele teve que se controlar para não pular de susto. _Mais um Prince. Ou melhor, um meio-Prince. Essa questão de sangue não o aborrece?_, o chapéu continou, e Severus apenas pensou que _ele_ o aborrecia. _Oh, rapaz, não seja tão duro. Sei que seu coração não está na Slytherin. Entretanto, é onde sua mente está. Você tem uma _

_mente muito arguta e escorregadia. Lute para mantê-la sã e longe de olhos alheios. Precisa forjar-se um homem duro para conseguir esses planos que tem em mente._

_Anda logo..._ - ele pensou, irritado.

_Não há pressa_ - o chapéu sussurrou, parecendo divertir-se com a impaciência do rapaz. _Afinal, o que acontece com o Snape calmo e superior que você mostra a todos? Que homem é esse que existe dentro de você e que difere tanto da imagem que quer passar? Oh, vejo que existem motivos sólidos para isso. Os Prince nunca foram meus favoritos, veja._

Severus sentiu que todo o salão o observava, mesmo que o chapéu fosse largo demais e cobrisse seus olhos. _Apenas me selecione, pelas barbas de Merlin!_ - gritou em seus pensamentos.

_Hum... Farei como você quer. Você tem um caráter forte, menino, e opiniões muito pessoais. Mas precisa de uma casa que o ensine que nem tudo está aos seus pés apenas porque você quer assim, e que mostre que às vezes é preciso ter cuidado com o que se faz. A paciência é uma virtude, e o melhor lugar para testar a você e suas habilidades é..._

_- _SLYTHERIN!

A última palavra fora gritada para que todo o salão ouvisse. Aliviado, Severus tirou o chapéu da cabeça e entregou-o à McGonagall. Não ligou se os aplausos da sua Casa eram fracos e esparsos. Ele agora era da Slytherin. Provara a todos que um mestiço sabe onde estar.

Agora precisava provar seu valor. E Slytherin sempre teve idéias próprias sobre valores.


	6. 06 Dumbledore

**Capítulo Seis – **_Dumbledore_

O primeiro ano em Hogwarts foi, para Severus, um período de adaptação. Estar cercado de magia, mesmo depois de ter morado com os Prince por quatro anos, ainda o surpreendia. A divisão da magia em matérias – Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – era de algum modo ofensivo e genial.

Havia a Slytherin para ser conquistada – e ele podia dizer que estava se saindo bem naquilo. Os alunos do primeiro ano tinham medo dele, depois que azarara um aluno do segundo ano atrevido que o fizera perder a paciência. Aos poucos, durante o ano, ele mostrou mais algumas das maldições que havia aprendido com o avô. Agora entendia a determinação dele em fazer com que ele as executasse com perfeição.

Havia quem dissesse que ele sabia mais maldições que metade dos slytherins do sétimo ano reunidos; e que as executava melhor do que toda a Casa. Ele não se espantou nem fingiu modéstia. Seus dois últimos anos foram de treinamento intensivo em feitiços – permitidos por lei ou não – e batalhas constantes para fechar a mente. Ele não era um garoto comum de onze anos. Não fora criado num ambiente rico desde o nascimento, nem tratado com mimos.

Severus tinha muito mais experiência de vida com problemas que a maioria dos habitantes de Hogwarts.

Sabendo que todos estavam de olho nele, não trocou uma palavra sequer com as ex-amigas do Clube dos Quatro. Era uma questão de sobrevivência, tanto para ele quanto para elas. Lembrou-se que Thea previra aquela situação e supôs que a amiga convencera Lily e Alice de que ele fazia o melhor para todos, pois nenhuma delas o olhou com indignação ou pena.

Na verdade, até mesmo o ajudavam escondidas às vezes. Na aula de Poções, ministrada pelo professor Slughorn, ele fazia par com Lily. Perguntou-se se o velho sabia que eles eram amigos ou apenas os escolhera ao acaso. A questão é que eles acabaram formando a melhor dupla de Poções do primeiro ano, ganhando mimos do professor em quase todas as aulas.

Lily o ajudava com as poções, mas fazia questão de fazer careta e soltar alguma piada sobre ele, que o menino respondia no mesmo tom. Os olhos dela, entretanto, fitavam-no com certa cumplicidade. A aula de Slughorn era o único momento em que eles podiam trocar mais do que ofensas, mesmo que as palavras não fossem exatamente de amizade. Eram basicamente constituídas de instruções sobre o preparo das poções, que eles discutiam ardorosamente.

Severus tinha uma habilidade em poções que Lily jamais alcançaria. Sabia como as fazer sem os ingredientes usuais ou de uma maneira mais rápida. Era um requisito indispensável para preparar poções curativas às escondidas na mansão Prince. A falta dos ingredientes mais comuns seria descoberta facilmente, então Severus aprendera a usar aqueles que eram menos utilizados na casa do avô e, portanto, menos observados. Acabara transportando aquela habilidade para as aulas de Poções, e descobrira que funcionava tão bem quanto. Slughorn já gostava dele por ser relacionado com Harry Prince, um grande patrono da ciência de fazer poções. Depois que descobriu que o menino era um exímio preparador de poções, entrara em êxtase.

- Você tem nível para preparar poções dos NOMs, rapaz – exclamara em uma das aulas, e Severus fez questão de enviar um olhar superior para o Black, que fazia dupla com um tal de Potter.

Aliás, ele nem precisava sabotar o Black e o Potter durante as aulas. Eles mesmos tratavam disso. Os dois não se "bicavam" por nada. Tanto ele quanto Kevin e Lily adoravam ver os dois brigando e o gordo professor com bigode de morsa tendo que atravessar a sala para separá-los.



- Terão que aprender a trabalhar juntos, meninos. Não vou separá-los, nem adianta tentar – o professor murmurou, emburrado. – Menos dez pontos para os dois por fazerem toda essa sujeira e detenção hoje à noite.

Aquele era o ponto alto de toda segunda-feira. Severus viu-se acostumado àquela rotina muito mais rápido do que se imaginava capaz. Era bom em quase todas as matérias, menos nas aulas de vôo. O Sr. Princke, depois de ver que ele não melhoraria nem sob a magia de Merlin, liberou-o da aula. Black, Potter e toda a Slytherin gozaram dele por um longo tempo depois daquilo.

Severus logo descobriu que jamais seria o garoto mais popular da escola. Não que ele quisesse ser, é claro. Achava aquele tipo de pretensão tola e infantil. Mas pelo menos ali não era chamado de esquisito como em St. Giles. Ali todos eram iguais a ele. E muitos o temiam demais para arriscar que ele os ouvisse comentando qualquer coisa a seu respeito.

Não demorou muito para que um pequeno grupo de alunos do primeiro ano da Slytherin fosse formado e convidassem Severus a participar dele. Ele não aceitou, é claro. Não queria ser conhecido como mais um slytherin. Algumas vezes, entretanto, ele juntava-se ao grupo quando resolviam acossar algum sangue-ruim de outra Casa ou um aluno bobo qualquer por diversão.

Era melhor estar ao lado deles para impedi-los de encostar em Thea, Lily e Alice. Daquela forma, também ganhava o respeito deles quando tirava de um dos bolsos do uniforme a varinha ilegal e executava maldições mais pesadas.

Isso também era uma forma de por medo nos alunos de sua própria Casa. Logo, espalhou-se pela Slytherin a notícia de que ele sabia maldições ilegais, técnicas para alterar a memória de algumas pessoas e até mesmo feitiços letais. O último palpite era mentira, lógico. Seu avô jamais ensinaria a ele algo tão forte sabendo que um dia poderia ser vítima do próprio neto.

Harry Prince fizera o garoto passar por maus-bocados nos últimos quatro anos. Severus lembrava muito bem de quantas vezes recebera carinho dos avós – nenhuma –, e quantas vezes disseram que ele podia descansar quando o viam cansado e ferido – a resposta era a mesma. Ele tivera quatro anos de experiência no inferno da Terra, e aquilo o colocava num patamar acima da maioria de seus colegas de Casa.

Quando ele voltou para passar o Natal em casa, como requerido pelos avós, foi testado à exaustão para ver se não fraquejara nos treinos que salvaram sua vida e sua reputação várias vezes naqueles primeiros meses. Passara com satisfação, até mesmo com melhoras. O avô ficara satisfeito e, aparentemente caridoso, levara-o para o Baile de Natal.

Severus logo descobriu que, na sociedade bruxa, três famílias de sangue puro comandavam as demais: os Black, os Malfoy e os Lestrange. Os Prince já estiveram no meio daquele grupo, mas nas últimas décadas seus avós haviam parado de promover bailes e festas para receber os iguais.

As festividades de Natal sempre se realizavam na casa dos Black. As da Páscoa, nos Lestrange. As de verão, nos Malfoy. A _High Society_ competia por convites àquelas festas como urubus por carne morta. Quem os recebia era considerado bem-quisto. As pessoas tinham que comparecer trajadas nas suas melhores roupas, e as mulheres usavam jóias exuberantes para ostentar as heranças familiares.

O Baile de Natal dos Black era famoso pela boa comida e as esculturas de gelo. Naquele ano o tema era a própria família Black. Estátuas de seus membros mais honoráveis estavam cuidadosamente espalhadas no salão de festas e no jardim, mantidas frias por feitiços congelantes renovados de hora em hora pelos elfos.



Ele viu Sirius e Narcisa, além do irmão de Sirius, Regulus, e as irmãs de Narcisa, Andrômeda e Bellatrix. Andrômeda era uma slytherin do último ano. Bellatrix já havia concluído Hogwarts. Regulus era companheiro de quarto de Severus. Os Malfoy obviamente apareceram, mas Kevin não estava com eles. Apesar do Senhor Abraxas ter dito que a menina estava de cama devido a uma gripe súbita, Severus concluiu que ele apenas não quisera levá-la. A garota seria uma boa companhia, apesar deles não serem propriamente amigos. Pelo menos ela caçoaria das mulheres com penteados exóticos e vestidos esquisitos com ele.

Voltou ao colégio um pouco mais bem-quisto pelos colegas, depois de receberem cartas dos pais dizendo que ele estivera presente ao baile. Conversou pouco com Kevin durante o mês de janeiro. Recebeu um único presente no aniversário: uma caixa de doces da Dedosdemel. O cartão que viera junto apenas desejava feliz aniversário e estava assinado como "O Clube dos Quatro".

Ele escondeu o cartão e, proveitosamente, os colegas concluíram que o presente viera de seus avós. Os meses arrastaram-se até a Páscoa, quando foi novamente agraciado com um convite para o Baile de Páscoa dos Lestrange. O próprio Rodolphus Lestrange, um dos que mais se opusera a ele de início, veio entregá-lo em suas mãos.

Os avós ficaram exultantes e compraram-lhe vestes a rigor novas e um relógio de ouro à moda bruxa. Depois da varinha ilegal, era a primeira coisa que lhe compravam de bom grado.

Os exames de junho vieram rapidamente. Sendo o menino estudioso que sempre fora, Severus enterrou-se na biblioteca do colégio fazendo revisões e desenhos esquemáticos. Lily, Alice e Thea apareciam e sentavam à sua mesa, vez ou outra, mas jamais trocavam uma palavra sequer com ele, a não ser para provocá-lo, ou se Lily quisesse discutir algo de Poções.

As férias eram bem-vindas pela maioria dos estudantes, mas não para Severus. Aquilo significava voltar à mansão Prince, onde não haveria momentos de tranqüilidade ou pessoas que o apreciassem pelo que ele era. Seu avô com certeza pretendia avançar nos treinos de maldições e na Oclumência, desde que Severus trabalhasse a seu favor. E Harry Prince não era bobo: do mesmo jeito que o garoto sabia que o avô não gostava dele, o velho sabia que o sentimento – ou a falta deles – era recíproco.

A única coisa pela qual Severus poderia meramente se alegrar era o Baile de Verão dos Malfoy. Naquele, certamente, ele poderia dar um jeito de encontrar Kevin.

Julho se arrastou de maneira lenta. Dorky, alegre com a volta do "meu senhor Severus", trazia-lhe doces escondidos junto ao jantar, que ele agora fazia no quarto, enquanto estudava e fazia os deveres de casa que os professores passaram para o verão.

O avô não estava mais gentil ou cuidadoso, mesmo agora que o neto era aceito dentre o seleto grupo de "pessoas que importam". Continuou treinando-o até deixá-lo à beira da loucura. Severus dedicava-se especialmente nas aulas de Oclumência, pois não queria que Harry descobrisse suas lembranças de amizades antigas que continuavam firmes, mesmo que sem palavras.

Ele estava tentando pensar num jeito de voltar a falar com Lily, Alice e Thea, mas até agora não tivera nenhuma idéia brilhante. Hogwarts tinha muitos lugares para se esconder, claro, mas nada escapava aos olhos inteligentes de Albus Dumbledore. Severus não gostava do diretor, mas não era tolo como o avô de considerá-lo inofensivo. Descobrira muito a respeito do homem, nada que pudesse ser chamado de bobagem.

Fora todos aqueles títulos que constavam na carta de Hogwarts, Dumbledore era alquimista, descobrira doze usos para o sangue de dragão e derrotara Grindelwald, o bruxo das trevas que 

antecedera o Lorde das Trevas. O homem merecia uma olhada mais de perto e, pelo que soubera através de Kevin, sua mãe e Regulus, era a única pessoa que o Lorde temia.

Tinha que encontrar um meio de burlar o mecanismo de vigia do diretor, que ele nem mesmo sabia como funcionava. Queria descobrir mais sobre o Lorde das Trevas, também, e duvidava que qualquer professor em Hogwarts lhe cedesse informações sobre ele se perguntasse.

Havia também Kevin, que era um completo mistério. Ela agia como um garoto. Provavelmente fora criada para agir assim, ou então era seu modo de se defender do que considerava uma ameaça. A questão é que não entendia por que o primo Lucius a considerava tão pouco, ou por que os Malfoy nunca a levavam consigo nas festas. E por que ela tinha nome de homem. Era uma punição? Mas punição para quê?

Severus sabia que a menina era inteligente e muito astuta. Sabia agir nas horas certas e apertar os botões necessários. Seria uma boa aliada na Slytherin, e Merlin sabia que ele precisaria ter alguém lá dentro para ajudá-lo a burlar os companheiros de Casa e as regras da escola.

Daquela forma, Severus passou a noite anterior ao Baile de Verão memorizando e treinando feitiços que poderiam ajudá-lo a entrar na mansão Malfoy. Quando a hora chegou, caminharam para fora da área da mansão Prince e aparataram. Tiveram de andar mais um pouco até alcançarem a propriedade dos Malfoy, que estava ricamente decorada com flores e seda. O aroma fez Severus sorrir, pois lembrava-lhe o da sua mãe. Abraxas e Etienne estavam nas escadas, recebendo e cumprimentando os convidados. Foram efusivos nos cumprimentos aos Prince, mas Severus foi delicadamente colocado de lado.

Conhecendo a rotina dos protocolos das festas, Severus deixou-se levar por pouco mais de uma hora para ser visto e comentado ao lado dos avós. Ele cumprimentou educadamente as damas presentes, trocou apertos de mão com os senhores e lançou olhares sarcásticos para os filhos, que, a via de regra, ou sorriam ou lançavam-lhe olhares mortais. Encontrou Lucius conversando com Bellatrix Black e, depois de cumprimentar o colega de Casa e sua acompanhante, retirou-se e escondeu-se entre a decoração.

Foi mais fácil entrar na mansão do que ele esperava. A casa estava aberta devido às festividades, mas o andar de cima era protegido por feitiços. Como eles apenas detectavam a magia que era feita, bastou a Severus usar a varinha ilegal para confundir os feitiços sensores e abrir uma rápida passagem. Sem perder tempo, subiu as escadas e começou a abrir as portas dos cômodos que encontrava no corredor escuro. Não demorou muito a encontrar a porta certa.

Kevin Malfoy estava deitada na cama; a varinha perseguindo moscas no teto. Usava um pijama masculino verde e prata e tinha o cabelo curto desarrumado.

- O que faz aqui, Snape? - ela perguntou sem sequer mover um dedo.

Severus encostou-se ao espaldar da porta e sorriu.

- Vim dar um oi, eu acho. A festa lá embaixo está um saco.

- Eu vi você desfilando lá embaixo com seus avós como se fosse um sangue puro - ela comentou, e algo dentro dele remexeu-se em revolta. - Como burlou os feitiços de proteção no pé da escada?

- Não interessa. Se não quer minha companhia, posso voltar lá pra baixo.

Ele virou-se e começou a andar quando a ouviu levantar da cama.



- Ei, Snape! - ela o chamou da porta do quarto. Ele virou-se do meio do corredor para fitá-la. - Sabe jogar snap explosivo?

Ele teve que controlar um sorriso vitorioso.

- Talvez - murmurou, e voltou para o quarto.

O resto do verão passou sem maiores complicações. Severus, depois de cinco anos com os avós, estava _expert_ em fugir deles quando havia uma oportunidade. A fabricação de poções de cura continuava a todo vapor madrugada adentro com a ajuda de Dorky. Os treinamentos com o avô ficavam mais duros a cada dia que passava, mas mesmo aquilo não o aborrecia mais.

Voltaria para Hogwarts no dia seguinte!

O simples pensamento o fazia sorrir. Gostava da maior parte das aulas, e gostava ainda mais de amedrontar os alunos. Também apreciava as poucas horas semanais que passava duelando com Kevin nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e no Clube de Duelos. Alice estava naquele clube também, e embora houvesse uma regra contra duplas de Casas diferentes, ele às vezes lançava um ou outro feitiço que ela rebatia com um sorriso superior.

Lily continuaria nas suas aulas de Poções, se tudo desse certo, e continuaria a ser sua dupla. Slughorn estava pensando em ministrar aulas a mais para ambos para iniciá-los num nível mais avançado da matéria. A idéia agradava Severus. Se tudo corresse como o professor planejava, ambos prestariam os NOMs de Poções junto com os NIEMs da matéria e se tornariam assistentes dele nos últimos dois anos de Hogwarts. A idéia era boa, pois permitiria a Severus juntar algum dinheiro para comprar ou alugar um apartamento quando saísse da escola.

Apesar de Severus gostar bastante de Quadribol, sua participação no esporte resumia-se à torcer pela Slytherin. Depois de todos os incidentes com uma vassoura, ele não pretendia se candidatar a nenhuma vaga no time da Casa agora que podia. No entanto, ganhara uma vassoura do avô e pretendia aprender a usá-la. Poderia lhe ser útil numa situação difícil.

Com seus objetivos claros em mente, o rapaz acordou no dia seguinte de bom-humor. Vestiu-se rápido e, como já tinha arrumado o malão, desceu cedo para o café-da-manhã. Esperou educadamente pelos avós antes de começar a comer, já que chegara à mesa antes. Os dois sorriram brevemente para ele quando sentaram-se à mesa.

- Ansioso para voltar a Hogwarts? – sua avó perguntou.

- Sim, senhora – ele respondeu, mas seu rosto era neutro. Não pretendia deixar que os avós percebessem o quanto gostava dos meses que passava em Hogwarts.

- Temos tempo. Coma devagar.

Qualquer um que ouvisse a conversa de fora poderia jurar que eles eram uma família comum. Severus segurou-se para não sorrir com ironia. Eles eram a prova viva de que as aparências podiam ser muito enganadoras, e ele pretendia usar aquilo a seu favor no futuro. Comeu vagarosamente e, quando entregou o prato vazio para Dorky, pediu licença e subiu para pegar o malão.

Deixara os diários antigos da mãe do lado de fora, em cima da escrivaninha. Não sabia se os levaria para continuar a ler. Não fizera aquilo no ano anterior por não saber como seria sua vida em Hogwarts – não queria que alguém os encontrasse no meio de suas coisas. Mas o novo ano que começaria em algumas horas trazia uma rotina que agora era conhecida. Saberia como guardá-los para que ninguém os encontrasse.

Mas não adiantaria. Ainda não descobrira um jeito de passar algumas horas sozinho em algum 

lugar que não pudesse ser encontrado. Precisava resolver aquela situação, e rápido. Talvez pudesse extrair a informação do Slughorn. O professor parecia saber tudo que era importante. Ele com certeza deveria conhecer cada centímetro daquele castelo, já que era desconfiado como ninguém de que algo ruim sempre podia acontecer.

Slughorn saberia onde se esconder se o Lorde das Trevas resolvesse invadir o castelo, por exemplo. E, até onde Severus sabia, era um exemplo que não passava tão longe da realidade. A rivalidade entre Dumbledore e seu ex-aluno certamente respingaria nos alunos uma hora ou outra. Mais uma coisa para sua lista do que fazer: arranjar uma rota de fuga (ou de esconderijo, o que era mais provável) para uma situação de emergência.

Irritado, escondeu os diários junto com o caldeirão na passagem secreta do quarto e desceu as escadas mais uma vez.

A viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts foi, basicamente, solitária. Não encontrou Kevin em lugar nenhum, e obviamente não podia juntar-se a Lily, Alice e Thea no vagão que as viu ocupar. Os colegas de casa passavam por sua cabine vez ou outra para chamá-lo para provocar alguma confusão, mas Severus não pretendia cair na mira dos monitores daquele ano tão cedo.

Quando a viagem terminou, surpreendeu-se ao ver as carruagens. Ainda estava com a imagem dos barquinhos e Hagrid na cabeça, mas trocou de veículo com alívio evidente. Avery, Crabbe e Goyle juntaram-se a ele. Na mesa da Sonserina, as panelinhas logo se reuniram. Nott, Lestrange, Crabble, Goyle, Avery e Black (Regulus); Malfoy (Kevin) e Snape; Black (Narcissa) e Bulstrode. Os demais eram apenas aspirantes a novos membros do primeiro ou do último grupo. A dupla do meio andava sempre sozinha, sem dar satisfações ou oferecer amizade a ninguém.

- Quantos sicles? – Nott perguntou à garota Malfoy.

- Seis por acerto – Kevin definiu rapidamente.

- Certo, formem seus pares, pessoal – agitou o rapaz.

Era um pequeno "ritual" no início de cada ano, desde que Lucius atingira o segundo ano. Um grupo desafiava outro a acertar quais alunos do primeiro ano cairiam em qual Casa. Duplas eram formadas para palpitar. A dupla que errasse pagava uma quantidade de sicles às duplas que acertassem. No caso de empate, o prêmio era dividido. No final, quem houvesse acertado mais seleções estaria com dinheiro suficiente para custear duas viagens a Hogsmead, embora eles não pudessem ir até a vila ainda. As apostas dos slytherins nunca eram muito baixas.

- E a dupla perdedora? – Vincent Crabbe instigou.

- Pagará uma prenda estipulada pela dupla vencedora, óbvio – retorquiu Severus, com um sorriso malicioso. – Nós já temos planos para esse pessoal, e vocês?

- Também, é claro, Snape – respondeu Regulus, que decidiu se juntar a Lestrange, deixando Crabble e Nott para formar uma dupla e Vincent e Robert outra.

A porta do Salão Principal se abriu e a professora McGonagall entrou, trazendo com ela as pequenas almas novas que ingressariam em Hogwarts naquele ano. Alguns estavam visivelmente apavorados por terem que fazer algum tipo de teste na frente de todos os alunos veteranos. A mesa da Slytherin logo entrou em polvorosa com comentários maldosos sobre os pequenos.

Kevin sorriu. Pretendia lavar os bolsos dos colegas do irmão naquele ano. No ano anterior, Nott e Lestrange haviam perdido. E pagaram caro, pois a prenda rendera um mês de detenção para ambos. A morena espiou a mesa da Hufflepuff, logo ao lado da deles. Havia uma garota ali que 

vez ou outra no ano anterior fixava os olhos no Snape. Ele jamais correspondera o olhar, mas havia algo nos olhos da menina que fizeram com que Kevin prestasse mais atenção nela. A garota parecia saber muito bem quem estava observando.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu que o "amigo" a observava e seguia seu olhar.

- Joga no outro time, Malfoy? – ele sussurrou, provocando um susto nela.

- Mas é claro que NÃO, Snape! – ela ralhou, chamando a atenção de Regulus.

- Ah, a dupla de ouro está brigando? – ele ironizou.

- Nem no pior dos pesadelos, Black – Severus respondeu rapidamente, e o rapaz mais velho resmungou algo e voltou à contagem dos novatos, que ouviam atentamente a canção do Chapéu Seletor, como todos os demais alunos.

- Certo, desculpe pelo grito – Kevin pediu, sorrindo um pouco. – Vamos contá-los também.

O processo de contagem dos novatos ajudava a ter uma idéia dos gastos ou ganhos com os quais teriam de arcar.

- Esse ano são quarenta e três – Rodolphus Lestrange comentou com todos. – Ano passado nós recebemos mais alunos que todas as outras Casas. Como será esse ano?

- Quer fazer outra aposta em cima disso? – ofereceu Greg Nott.

- Não, obrigada. Não quero deixar vocês sem dinheiro ou vou ter que impedir assaltos esse ano de novo – Kevin devolveu, para desgosto do rapaz.

Lucius, que tivera seu bolso recheado no ano anterior, que era também seu último, quase fora assaltado por Nott, se Kevin não tivesse providencialmente intercedido.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso, OK?

- Foi você quem perguntou – ela deu de ombros inocentemente.

- Calem-se – ralhou Regulus. – Vai começar a seleção.

O primeiro nome - Christie, Abel - foi chamado.

- Grifinória – apostaram Regulus e Rodolphus.

- Grifinória – confirmaram Vicent e Greg.

- Lufa-lufa – contrariou Kevin.

- LUFA-LUFA! – o chapéu berrou pouco depois.

Ela sorriu e estendeu ambas as mãos para receber seis sicles de cada dupla.

- Bons presságios! – argumentou, com um sorriso irônico.

Regulus apenas a encarou irritado, e Severus sorriu para os dois, irônico.

- Acho que estou ouvindo o tilintar de moedas que fogem dos bolsos deles – falou com Kevin, mas deixou a voz alta, pois queria que os outros ouvissem.



- Cala a boca, Snape! – Goyle e Avery berraram, chamando a atenção das pessoas mais próximas.

Severus e Kevin apenas riram.

Theodora McFusty era calma e passiva por natureza. Naquela noite, entretanto, enquanto acompanhava a professora Sprout em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore, ela estava nervosa.

- Por que ele quer me ver? – perguntou, confusa.

- Não se preocupe, querida – a diretora de Hufflepuff tentou acalmar uma de suas alunas favoritas. Achava a jovem McFusty sensível demais.

- Quer dizer, eu acabei de chegar das férias – Thea tentou argumentar, agitando as mãos. – O que eu posso ter feito de errado?

- Não foi nada que você fez de errado, querida. O diretor provavelmente quer falar com você sobre algum assunto pessoal – a professora retorquiu calmamente, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da jovem. – Se fosse algo em relação à sua postura acadêmica, ele teria me contado.

Mais calma, e ao mesmo tempo mais confusa, Thea fixou os olhos cinzentos nos de chocolate da professora.

- Não sei o que é pior, ele querer falar comigo por algo pessoal ou estudantil.

A mulher riu e apenas apertou o ombro dela, tentando confortá-la.

- Não se preocupe. O diretor não faria nada para prejudicá-la.

Assentindo mais uma vez, a menina deu de ombros e seguiu a professora pela escada circular que conduzia ao escritório de Dumbledore. Nunca estivera ali antes e havia adorado a fênix de pedra que girava com a escada, mas seu pensamento mais racional foi que uma passagem como aquela dificultaria uma fuga do escritório do diretor. Sprout bateu de leve com as costas da mão na porta e, ao ouvir um "Entrem!" carinhoso, abriu-a.

Thea não sabia o que esperava encontrar ali, mas certamente não incluía Slughorn e o garoto que sempre via com Severus. Se já não estava gostando da situação antes, naquele momento tudo se tornou pior. Como sua educação mandava, fez uma breve cortesia ao trio que os esperava.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou.

Dumbledore e Slughorn retribuíram com prazer o cumprimento. O garoto apenas a olhou de cima a baixo e descartou-a com um olhar que deixava claro o quanto a desprezava. Sem perder a compostura, Thea avançou para sentar-se na cadeira que o diretor lhe oferecera, ao lado da que o garoto ocupava.

- Horace, Pomona, eu agradeço sua colaboração. Prefiro falar com as garotas a sós.

Os professores assentiram e despediram-se sem notar o olhar surpreso que Thea lançou para a _garota_

sentada ao seu lado. _Por Deus, não parece uma menina!_ - pensou abismada. A garota tinha sim traços delicados, mas de um jeito que apenas lhe davam um ar infantil, não necessariamente feminino. Além do mais, vivia usando o uniforme masculino. Thea não podia recordar-se de uma única vez que a vira de saia.

- Quê? – Kevin perguntou, dando mais um susto na garota e segurando uma risada. – Você é boba.

- Não sabia que você era uma menina – Thea respondeu, ignorando a última frase. Pelo menos a _voz_ dela era feminina, muito suave. Fazia um contraste gritante com o resto dela, inclusive o nome.

- Se tivesse parado de espiar o Snape para me olhar um pouco, talvez tivesse notado – foi a resposta da slytherin, que conseguiu fazer a hufflepuff ruborizar.

Dumbledore observava as duas com um certo interesse. O olhar penetrante as fez parar de falar. Ele sorriu para ambas e ofereceu a Thea chá e dropes de limão. Kevin já havia previamente recusado.

- Muito bem, meninas. Fazem alguma idéia do que as traz aqui?

As duas menearam a cabeça, Thea com medo e Kevin com indiferença.

- Creio que isso será uma surpresa para ambas, mas antes devo ter a palavra de vocês de que nada do que for dito aqui esta noite será repetido lá fora sob nenhuma circunstância, inclusive aos seus diretores de Casa.

- Não posso prometer sem saber o que é, senhor – Kevin replicou, esperta.

- Seria capaz de confiar unicamente na minha palavra, Srta. Malfoy?

A morena levou alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Se eu não puder confiar no herói da comunidade bruxa, em quem mais confiarei?

Era óbvia a ironia da frase, mas Dumbledore apenas sorriu.

- Vou tomar isso como um "sim". E você, senhorita McFusty?

Thea apenas assentiu com a cabeça, nervosa. Dumbledore bateu palmas brevemente, satisfeito com o acordo, e espalmou-as na mesa, observando-as atentamente.

- Muito bem. Eu as chamei aqui hoje porque vocês duas têm algumas coisas em comum. Uma delas é a que me fez tomar uma decisão.

As duas se entreolharam curiosas e viraram-se para o homem novamente.

- Do que está falando? – Kevin, a menos preocupada, perguntou.

- Estou falando da empatia que ambas possuem.

Os olhos arregalaram-se mais daquela vez. Ambas se entreolharam novamente, surpresas.

- Sim, vocês duas podem sentir o que outras pessoas sentem. Mas eu creio que suas habilidades possam ir além disso.

- Espera aí... – Kevin ergueu a palma da mão para ele, confusa. – Como o senhor soube que eu era empata?

O diretor sorriu.

- Tive constatações bastante proveitosas observando os novos alunos ano passado. Além do mais, minha tia também era empata. Eu lembro muito do que ela me ensinou a respeito do assunto. Eu não conhecia nada sobre o dom, tampouco meus pais, e ela foi de grande ajuda para aprender a controlá-los.

Nenhuma das duas abriu a boca para comentar ou retorquir sua explicação. Ele sorriu.

- Vamos, tentem entrar na minha mente.

As duas se entreolharam e, num acordo mudo, penetraram na cabeça do diretor. Encontraram ali a mais pura calma e sinceridade.

- Podem ver que não estou mentindo?

Thea assentiu. Pigarreando de leve, perguntou:

- De que outras habilidades o senhor acha que nós somos capazes?

Era uma boa pergunta. Kevin deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça e lançou um olhar duro para Dumbledore.

- Eu creio que vocês podem ir além de sentir sensações. Pode ser muito útil lerem pensamentos e memórias, principalmente se o que o Chapéu Seletor prometeu para vocês no ano passado for verdade.

- O senhor acredita no que _aquilo_ fala? – Kevin perguntou estupefata, apontando o aludido chapéu que agora se encontrava em cima de uma estante naquele mesmo escritório.

- Srta. Malfoy, o Chapéu Seletor jamais errou suas previsões.

- O que significa que o senhor tem planos para nós – ela concluiu.

Thea apenas observava aquele duelo verbal.

- Sim, eu tenho algumas idéias que quero expor a vocês. Minha tia desenvolveu algumas técnicas que usava para amplificar a força e o alcance de seus poderes. Gostaria de colocar ambas sob minha tutela para um treinamento especial que desenvolveria suas habilidades.

- Eu não tenho uso para elas – Kevin replicou.

- Ah, você tem sim, e sabe disso tão bem quanto eu – ele respondeu calmamente. – Têm uma semana para decidir. Estarei esperando-as aqui nesta mesma hora.

- Não conte comigo – foi a resposta da slytherin, que já se levantava.

- Se mudar de idéia, estarei aguardando.

A morena saiu batendo a porta. Thea e Dumbledore se entreolharam e o diretor lançou-lhe um olhar cândido.

- Boa noite, Srta. McFusty.

Era a sua deixa para sair, e ela a agarrou.


	7. 07 Adolescência

**Capítulo Sete **_**–**__ Adolescência_

_Algum lugar da Escócia, 1971_

- Bom dia! – Alice cumprimentou Lily assim que se sentou à mesa da Gryffindor.

- Oi, Liz!

- Por que está tão desanimada? – a loira quis saber, servindo-se de suco de abóbora enquanto observava o rosto em forma de coração da ruiva.

- Não sei – deu de ombros, pegando um pouco de suco para si também.

- Ora, Lily, acabamos de voltar para Hogwarts depois das férias de verão! O que pode ter acontecido para você ter ficado tão triste?

- Meu pai, Liz... – ela murmurou, a voz quase sumindo dentro do copo de suco que segurava inerte em frente à boca. – Ele não estava muito bem quando voltei para passar o verão. Pálido, abatido...

- Vai ver ele pegou uma gripe – Alice respondeu, espantando os maus agouros com um gesto de mão. – Não se preocupe, amiga. Eu te ajudo a escrever uma carta para a sua mãe mais tarde, ok?

Lily sorriu. Ela e Alice eram realmente muito ligadas. Foram assim quando crianças e, mesmo depois de se separaram quando ela se mudou de St. Giles, quando se encontraram no Expresso de Hogwarts três anos atrás foi como se nenhum tempo houvesse passado. Ela e Alice eram quase tão gêmeas de gênio quanto Alice e Thea eram biologicamente.

Vendo a outra amiga entrar pelas portas do Salão Principal e acenando para ela, a ruiva sorriu. Thea também era uma grande amiga. Quando ela precisava de um ouvido paciente ou de um conselho ponderado, a outra gêmea era perfeita para solucionar os problemas. Thea tinha um raciocínio rápido e brilhante que muitas vezes salvara Lily de passar noites angustiada por causa de alguma besteira.

- Bom dia – a garota cumprimentou timidamente, e não foi respondida apenas por Lily e Alice.

Na verdade, boa parte dos alunos do terceiro ano e séries abaixo responderam ao cumprimento dela. Lily e Alice trocaram um olhar sugestivo enquanto observavam a amiga se servir de um pedaço de bolo de morango.

- Tudo bem com você, Lily? – a hufflepuff perguntou.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha. Thea era sempre a primeira a notar quando ela estava triste ou angustiada. Sempre se perguntara se a amiga tinha algum dom especial, mas nem ela nem Alice comentavam nada a respeito.

- Sim, meu pai estava meio doente quando fui pra casa no verão – ela explicou, olhando ansiosa para a amiga à espera de um comentário.

Thea ponderou por um momento antes de replicar:

- Se ele estivesse realmente doente, estaria num hospital, não?

- É... – ela não tinha pensado nisso antes. A ruiva queria socar a própria cabeça. – Ele tem uma saúde frágil desde menino.



- Por isso mesmo. Sua mãe não arriscaria perder o marido por teimosia – Thea sorriu. – Ele deve estar bem.

E porque a amiga era muito mais ponderada que sua irmã, as mesmas palavras ditas por uma boca diferente conseguiram acalmá-la.

- Ah, vocês não vão acreditar – exclamou Lily, lembrando-se da novidade que tinha para contar. - Petúnia está noiva!

- Quê? – Alice quase deixou o copo cair das mãos. – Me desculpe, Lily, mas quem ia querer a _égua_ da sua irmã?

- Um touro – foi a resposta da ruiva, pegando as gêmeas de surpresa e fazendo todas rirem. – O nome dele é Dursley. Vernon Dursley. Ele começou a trabalhar numa firma de brocas no ano passado e comprou um carro. E vocês sabem como minha irmã é materialista.

- Ela está vendo o potencial do futuro noivo – Alice completou, e Thea concordou com um gesto de cabeça. – Ele é bonito?

Lily riu quase que escandalosamente, chamando inclusive a atenção de um quarteto que, até um ano e meio atrás, não conseguia ficar junto no mesmo lugar. James, Sirius, Peter e Remus olharam as três garotas e depois voltaram aos seus assuntos.

- Eu não disse que ele era um touro? – a ruiva continuou, fazendo as amigas rirem também. – É gordo como uma baleia, na verdade. Eu mal consegui ver o pescoço dele. Tem um bigode horroroso e parece que vai ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento.

- Usa aquelas roupas apertadas pensando que vai parecer que é forte em vez de gordo? – Alice perguntou.

- Isso – Lily concordou. – Precisavam ver no dia que ele chegou lá em casa com o cabelo cheio de gel.

A conversa animada foi interrompida minutos depois por McGonagall, que entregava os novos horários aos seus alunos.

- Aqui, Srta. Evans. – Procurou entre os pergaminhos em sua mão e rapidamente estendeu um para ela. – Como as senhoritas estão sentadas à mesa de minha Casa, seus respectivos diretores me pediram para entregar seus horários – ela completou, dando a cada uma das gêmeas um pergaminho igual ao da amiga.

- Obrigada, professora – as duas agradeceram em conjunto, e logo as três conjeturavam sobre suas novas grades horárias.

- _Pra quê_ vocês duas colocaram Estudo dos Trouxas na grade? – Alice perguntou por fim, sentindo-se excluída por não ter aquela aula com elas.

- Pode servir para ganhar pontos na hora dos NOMs – Lily respondeu, pacífica. – Eu estou pensando em me candidatar a auror, se Você-Sabe-Quem continuar a ganhar poder.

- Sério? – Alice sorriu, seus olhos brilhando. – Eu também!

- Vocês não são as únicas – um menino se intrometeu na conversa. Lily sorriu e apresentou Frank Longbottom às amigas. – O Ministério da Magia anda mesmo precisando de mais aurores, e tem muita gente aqui que já teve alguém da família assassinado por Você-Sabe-Quem. Essas pessoas falam em montar um grupo mais ativo contra ele.



- Eu ia adorar – Alice respondeu, empolgada com a idéia. – Uma sociedade secreta protegendo a humanidade das forças das trevas.

Frank riu. Ele estava um ano à frente delas e, portanto, considerava-as crianças demais.

- Não seja tão sonhadora, McFusty. A realidade é bem mais crua do que parece – ele respondeu, ficando sério. – Meu pai é auror. Nós já quase o perdemos umas três vezes desde o ano passado. O Lorde das Trevas está ganhando cada vez mais poder.

- Não sou sonhadora, Longbottom – Alice retrucou, amuada, e Lily e Thea seguraram uma risada. – Sou corajosa. Não tenho medo de entrar numa batalha.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Você está no Clube de Duelos, não é? – ele perguntou, fitando-a com um olhar superior.

- Sim – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Se eu pudesse fazer dupla com você, talvez pudesse te mostrar um pouco do que vai encontrar numa batalha real.

- Ué, se não podemos fazer isso no Clube de Duelos, faremos em outra hora.

A resposta dela pegou os outros três totalmente de surpresa.

- Liz... Você está falando em burlar regras e sair pra duelar depois do horário de recolher, não é? – Thea perguntou, sabendo qual era a resposta.

- Exatamente – a irmã respondeu, convencida de que estava certa. – E não venha me dizer que vai dar errado. Eu quero aprender a lutar, duelar de verdade. Quero mostrar para esses bastardos que matam pessoas como nós com quem eles estão lidados. A vida é um dom precioso, e nós não podemos decidir quem vive e quem morre.

Tal declaração vinda de Alice era ainda mais chocante. Qualquer um deles teria feito um comentário acerca do assunto se os professores não tivessem começado a se levantar naquele momento e, como eles, os alunos que teriam aula logo após o café da manhã.

- Vou cobrar a idéia, McFusty – Longbottom disse pegando sua mochila.

- Vou ficar feliz em pagá-la, Longbottom – foi a resposta dela.

O novo ano na escola estava cheio de novidades. Eles poderiam assistir aulas de matérias como Adivinhação, Aritmancia, Estudo dos Trouxas e Runas Antigas. Também estavam autorizados a participar dos diversos clubes espalhados pela escola (grupos de estudo, clubes de xadrez de bruxo, snap explosivo, duelos...).

Muitos deles, como o Chapéu Seletor previra, mostravam grandes habilidades que os haviam colocado em clubes antes do tempo necessário. Alice havia entrado no Clube de Duelos já no primeiro ano, junto com Remus Lupin. Lily e Severus tinham aulas com o Slughorn sobre poções de níveis avançados desde o ano anterior. Thea e Kevin tinham as aulas de controle da empatia com Dumbledore, secretamente.

Quando Thea dirigiu-se para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, Lily e Remus a acompanharam depois da ruiva se despedir de Alice.

- Você vai ter várias aulas comigo esse ano – Lily murmurou para a amiga ao comparar seus horários. – Posso ver o seu também, Remus?

O rapaz entregou o pergaminho sem questionar. Lily arranjou os três juntos e observou as grades.

- Na verdade, _nós três_ vamos ter um monte de aulas juntos. Herbologia, como sempre, Estudo dos Trouxas, Aritmancia e Runas, além de História da Magia – sorriu e entregou os horários de volta aos seus donos. – Você vai ter Feitiços com a Slytherin, Thea.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha e observou o pergaminho. Não tivera tempo de olhar toda a grade ainda, mas Lily estava certa.

- Astronomia também – murmurou, sentindo-se um tanto nervosa ao pensar na situação.

Tudo que ela mais quisera nos dois primeiros anos em Hogwarts era uma aula que compartilhasse com Severus, mas os deuses não a haviam escutado. E então, de repente, duas aulas com a Slytherin... Ela já não sabia se ficava feliz ou não.

Tanta coisa havia acontecido nos últimos seis anos que ela tinha medo de falar com ele e descobrir que já não seriam os mesmo amigos de antes. Ela tinha uma preciosa imagem dele como o amigo que a acompanhara durante um dos piores anos da sua vida, e ainda lembrava a devastação que ele deixara quando fora morar com os avós. Ela não sabia se estava pronta para enfrentar o que ele se tornara.

Apesar de ter olhado para ela no dia da seleção, ele não fizera mais nenhum movimento para aproximar-se dela de novo. Thea ressentia-se daquela distância, mas sabia que era necessária. Alice e Lily ficaram loucas quando perceberem que ele as ignorava totalmente, a não ser que estivessem na mesma aula, e fora ela quem acalmara as garotas até que elas desistissem do plano de raptá-lo, trancá-lo numa sala com elas e jogar a chave fora.

Ela tinha esperanças de que ele descobriria um jeito de falar com elas, mas à medida que os anos passavam, ela já não estava certa se ele _queria _voltar a ser amigo delas. Foi, então, com grande nervosismo que ela o viu parado à porta da sala de Estudo dos Trouxas, esperando com os demais alunos que se afastavam dele tanto quanto podiam.

Ele continuava anti-social e assustador, isso era certo. Ela quase sorriu ao ver o modo como ele rodava os olhos de impaciência ao fitar os outros. Mas nenhum deles era mais um estranho que fazia coisas esquisitas acontecerem. Agora estavam cercados de magia por todos os lados e sabiam que não chegavam nem aos pés de outros bruxos.

Mas ele certamente sabia como machucar alguém. Ela ouvira os rumores de que até mesmo os alunos do sétimo ano tinham um certo receio de ficarem perto dele. Para ela, ele sempre seria um garotinho que fora muito magoado por outras crianças e fechara-se para o mundo antes que mais alguém pudesse feri-lo.

- Não estou entendendo... – Remus murmurou ao ver que não só o slytherin estava ali, mas alguns ravenclaws também. – Vão reunir todas as casas num único dia?

- Parece que sim. O grupo é pequeno mesmo. A maioria dos estudantes não se importa com trouxas ou tem verdadeiro asco por eles para estudá-los – Lily comentou. – Me surpreende que tenha um slytherin no grupo.

- Snape... – Remus murmurou, pensativo. – Ele é realmente uma figura ímpar no meio do resto de nós.

- Deixem-no em paz – admoestou Thea, emburrada. – Ele tem o direito de fazer essa aula tanto quanto nós.



- Não me importa que ele esteja na turma, Theodora – Remus retorquiu, chateado pelo modo como ela o defendera. – Meu problema é com a motivação dele. Isso não está me cheirando bem.

Normalmente ela apenas deixava passar os comentários rudes que ouvia sobre o amigo, mas fazer isso com ele presente era outra situação. Lily viu as bochechas da amiga corarem de raiva e fez com que Remus ficasse para trás enquanto Thea andava quase marchando até o grupo que esperava do lado de fora da sala.

- Não fale mal do Snape perto da Thea, Remus – Lily pediu. Diante do olhar confuso do amigo completou com uma meia-verdade: – Eles se conheceram antes de entrarem em Hogwarts. Eram amigos. Ela ficou muito triste quando ele se mudou e os dois nunca mais se falaram desde então.

Remus lançou um olhar arregalado para a dupla mais adiante. Theodora e Snape apenas encaravam um ao outro, achando que ninguém os observava.

- Ela e Snape? – perguntou, atônito.

Lily assentiu. Ele bufou e sorriu amarelo.

- _Isso_ é surpreendente. Um slytherin e uma hufflepuff é quase tão improvável quanto um slytherin e uma gryffindor.

Lily resolveu convenientemente esquecer de mencionar que ela também era amiga do garoto.

- Não a chateie com isso, está bem? – a ruiva pediu, e o colega de casa assentiu em concordância involuntária. – E veja se cuida pra que a dupla de idiotas que anda com você também não faça isso.

Remus sorriu ao ouvi-la chamar James e Sirius de idiotas. Se ambos soubessem daquilo, a ruiva estaria em sérios problemas.

- Vou fazer o melhor que puder – ele prometeu, e recebeu um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha que o deixou terrivelmente embaraçado.

Ela parou propositadamente ao lado dele. Os ravenclaws que os circundavam simplesmente lançaram olhares que diziam claramente "você é louca" e voltaram a conversar entre si. Thea podia não ser a mais ativa das criaturas, mas sabia que às vezes era melhor enfrentar os medos o mais rápido possível.

Ele lançou-lhe um breve olhar de desdém – _necessário devido à "platéia"_, ela disse a si mesma – e continuou analisando um pergaminho no qual estivera escrevendo recentemente. Ela olhou em volta e esperou que os ravenclaws olhassem em outra direção antes de voltar-se para ele.

- Bom dia – murmurou somente para ele ouvir.

Haviam passado seis anos separados, e as primeiras palavras que ele ouvia dela eram "bom dia". _Bastante irônico_ - ele pensou, deixando um sorriso frio tomar conta do seu rosto.

- Bom dia – retornou o cumprimento.

Ela sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao receber as palavras. Sabia que estava agindo como uma boba, mas sentira mesmo muita falta dele. Resistiu ao impulso de pular em cima do garoto e abraça-lo até que ele sufocasse, respirou fundo e, corando, baixou a cabeça.



Severus observou a transição de sentimentos através dos olhos cinzentos e depois o rubor subindo à face dela. Thea estava com os longos cabelos platinados presos num rabo de cavalo que deixava o rosto redondo adoravelmente visível. Ele sorriu quando a viu baixar a cabeça. Thea continuava a mesma garotinha quieta e um pouco tímida que ele tivera como amiga por apenas um ano.

Seus dedos formigaram, querendo passear entre as madeixas douradas. Ele sempre achara o cabelo das gêmeas bonito, o total oposto do seu. Alice havia cortado os cabelos muito curtos, enquanto Thea deixara os seus crescerem bastante. Estavam quase à altura da cintura e pediam para serem tocados de tão brilhantes.

A porta da sala abriu e o professor de Estudo dos Trouxas chamou os alunos para a aula. Bufando sob a respiração, Severus ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e entrou com os ravenclaws, deixando Thea para trás. A garota, entretanto, não demorou a segui-lo. Sentou-se na carteira ao lado da dele, Lily e Remus logo atrás dos dois.

Andrew Frost, como o professor se apresentou (e aquele nome não lhe era de todo estranho, pensou Severus), era um auror aposentado por deficiência física, uma perna que sofrera danos durante uma batalha. Fez a chamada dos alunos, que eram sete ao todo.

- Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado anda se intrometendo até mesmo nos interesses dos alunos – ele começou, escorado na mesa e encarando os sete rostinhos jovens que o analisavam. – Vocês foram os únicos corajosos o suficiente para afirmarem sem rodeios que se interessam pela vida das pessoas que não têm magia. Ganharão cinco pontos cada um por tal bravura.

Os garotos estavam começando a gostar mais do estranho professor.

- Agora, gostaria que se apresentassem aos outros membros da turma e falassem por que se interessam pelos trouxas. Você primeiro, Cornett.

Os alunos da Ravenclaw foram os primeiros a se apresentar. Os três eram nascidos-trouxas, assim como Lily. Remus Lupin, Severus logo descobriu, era filho de um aborto com uma bruxa, e a falta de magia do pai dele o deixara curioso sobre o estilo de vida dos não-mágicos.

- Meu nome é Theodora McFusty e eu sou da Hufflepuff – Thea começou sua apresentação. – Vivo na Londres trouxa quase desde que nasci.

Andrew assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu para o último: Severus.

- E você, Sr. Snape?

Severus sabia muito bem que não precisava ser apresentado.

- Sou mestiço – foi sua única resposta.

Aquilo não era exatamente um segredo de estado, mas mesmo assim, Lupin e os ravenclaws pareciam surpresos ao ouvir sua afirmação.

- Muito bem. Creio que todos aqui serão capazes de me dizer o que é isso – o professor abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá um telefone.

- Isso é o motivo dos meus pais discutirem no fim do mês – um dos ravenclaws zombou, e os outros riram.

- É verdade, Sr. Matthews, um telefone na mão de uma dama pode ser muito perigoso – o professor concordou, sorrindo. – Para que isso serve?



- Para fazer ligações, falar com pessoas – Lily respondeu.

- Muito bem, senhorita Evans. Agora, quem quer ganhar cinco pontos me contando como o telefone funciona?

Sete mãos ergueram-se no ar.

Quando a aula terminou, o professor era um dos mais queridos da pequena turma. Frost abriu a porta para os alunos da Ravenclaw e da Gryffindor, que saíram apressados para a próxima aula, e trancou-a por dentro. Severus e Thea, que ainda estavam lá, se entreolharam ao ouvir o barulho da porta fechando.

- Algum problema, professor? – Severus perguntou, deixando a mão entrar casualmente no bolso onde sua varinha ilegal estava escondida.

Se o homem havia fechado a porta, deveria estar planejando fazer algo que não queria que ninguém mais soubesse. E Severus já tivera encontros demais com garotos que escondiam fatos e o machucavam para acreditar que o homem não tinha nenhuma má intenção.

- Nenhum, garoto. Eu apenas queria falar com você a sós – Frost respondeu, sentando-se à mesa do professor. – Se quiser ir, Srta. McFusty, está livre.

Thea olhou de um para outro e respirou fundo.

- Eu fico – pôs uma mão, companheira, sobre o braço do amigo.

- É melhor você ir, McFusty – Severus disse, e ficou surpreso ao ver o professor concordar.

- É um assunto pessoal do Sr. Snape, Srta. McFusty. Creio que ele preferiria tratar disso em particular – explicou, gentilmente.

Certamente aquele dia estava sendo estranho para ela, principalmente por conta de suas próprias reações.

- Eu gostaria de ficar – sussurrou para o garoto, os olhos pedindo para que ele a deixasse permanecer na sala.

Severus rodou os olhos e apertou mais a varinha no bolso.

- Ela é de confiança – disse ao professor, que ergueu uma sobrancelha em surpresa. Thea apenas sorriu.

- Está bem. – Frost levantou-se e se aproximou dos garotos, parando a poucos passos dele quando percebeu a mão de Snape escondida no bolso. – Alguns dias atrás, minha irmã, que também é auror, foi atender a um chamado em Sheffield.

Severus semicerrou os olhos, tentando raciocinar com aquele pedaço de informação. Seu pai era operário em Sheffield quando ainda estava vivo. Os pais dele, seus avós paternos, viviam por lá há mais de duas décadas, atraídos pelo breve _boom_ industrial do local.

- Você reconhece esta casa? – Andrew mostrou a ele uma foto que tirou do bolso.

Os garotos observaram a construção carbonizada e quase totalmente destruída.

- Essa não é a casa dos seus avós? – Thea perguntou ao amigo, preocupada.

- Sim – ele confirmou, assentindo com a cabeça.



- Um chamado foi feito ao corpo de bombeiros da cidade na última terça-feira às cinco para a meia-noite. Houve uma explosão num dos bairros periféricos e um dos vizinhos, quando foi averiguar a situação, viu o fogo. Os corpos dos seus avós foram encontrados carbonizados no quarto onde dormiam.

- Oh, Severus... – Thea sussurrou, pesarosa, agarrando uma das mãos do amigo.

Ele não sentia nada em relação àquilo. Seu pai não gostava de levar a família para visitar os pais. Seu avô era anglicano e considerava qualquer menção à bruxaria como uma passagem sem volta para o Inferno. O resultado era que o neto – frequentemente acusado de estar possuído por algum demônio – passou a ficar em Londres com a mãe enquanto Tobias viajava para visitar os pais.

Mesmo assim, aproveitou o contato gentil das mãos de Thea sobre a sua para manter o equilíbrio.

- Não se preocupe – murmurou para ela e devolveu a foto ao professor. – Tem dedo do Lorde das Trevas nisso?

- Não, foi puramente um incidente – ele esclareceu, vendo o slytherin respirar fundo, aliviado. – Mas uma preocupação chegou ao Departamento de Aurores.

Severus voltou a endireitar a coluna, alerta.

- O quê?

Frost engoliu seco antes de continuar.

- Sua mãe foi morar com eles há alguns anos.

- Quê?

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram em choque. Aquela era uma situação que, para ele, era impossível de existir. Virou-se para Thea.

- Mamãe deixou o bairro?

Ela tinha os olhos cheios de pena dele quando assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ela se mudou há alguns anos. A casa está fechada desde então. Ninguém soube para onde ela foi. Mamãe supôs que ela tivesse voltado a morar com você e seus avós.

- Não, ela nunca apareceu na casa deles – Severus negou, nervoso. Virou-se para Frost. – Ela foi pega pela explosão também?

- Não.

A resposta o deixou confuso e, de alguma forma, feliz.

- Mas também não sabemos onde ela está.

- Como assim?

- O corpo não foi encontrado, nem algum indício de que ela tenha estado lá nos últimos três dias antes da explosão. Os vizinhos não sabem o paradeiro dela, nem nenhuma das pessoas que os aurores já contataram.



- Ela está sumida há mais de uma semana? – Severus repetiu, incrédulo. – E porque ninguém nos avisou? Os Prince, eu quero dizer.

Frost passou as mãos pelo cabelo, evidentemente nervoso.

- Eu fui até a mansão, mas o elfo doméstico disse que ninguém estava em casa. Voltei lá no dia seguinte e a resposta foi a mesma. Enviei um amigo do departamento no outro dia, e ele voltou com o mesmo resultado.

- Mas nós estávamos em casa! Eles não estavam viajando...

- Então simplesmente não quiseram me atender.

- Mas... por quê?

- Sua mãe não falava com os pais dela há anos, Sr. Snape.

- Mesmo assim... – Thea interveio, com sua lógica quase infalível. – Como eles saberiam que você era um auror e que estava procurando a filha deles?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta, Srta. McFusty. – Frost sorriu para ela. – Cinco pontos para Hufflepuff por um brilhante raciocínio para alguém da sua idade.

Ela corou e agradeceu baixinho. A mão de Severus continuava dentro do bolso.

- Por que está me contando isso, professor? – ele perguntou, por fim.

Frost encarou-o nos olhos ao responder:

- Seu avô não pode saber que você está ciente do paradeiro (ou melhor, da falta dele) da sua mãe. Ele está sendo investigado.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Thea exclamou, horrorizada. – Ele é o _pai_ dela! Ele não poderia seqüestrá-la ou... – ela engoliu seco e não terminou a frase.

O professor lançou-lhe um olhar compreensivo.

- Snape, você acha que seu avô é capaz de tomar alguma atitude contra sua mãe para conseguir alguma coisa?

Ele foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Ainda estava tentando digerir o fato de que os avós seriam investigados por um possível seqüestro, ou talvez assassinato, da filha deles.

- Eu não sei... Talvez.

Frost bufou, nervoso, então se sentou em uma das carteiras vagas.

- Escute, Snape... Eu fui amigo da sua mãe enquanto ainda estávamos em Hogwarts. Não muito próximos, mas ambos éramos do time de bexigas de Hogwarts. Ela não era muito falante, mas eu também não era, então acho que a amizade funcionava daquele jeito.

- O _senhor_ era amigo da minha mãe?

- Estranho, não acha? – o professor riu. – Do mesmo jeito que eu estranhei sua amizade com a Srta. McFusty logo de cara.

À sua menção, Thea corou e baixou a cabeça.



- Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Nem você com o meu passado – retrucou Frost, seco. – Estou apenas querendo dizer que, mesmo aposentado, darei o melhor de mim para ajudar minha irmã e os outros aurores a encontrarem sua mãe, de preferência viva.

- Eu aprecio muito sua ajuda, professor – foi a resposta igualmente dura de Severus. – Vamos andando, Thea. Já estamos atrasados.

- Ela pode tentar entrar em contato com você.

A voz do professor o alcançou quando já estava próximo à porta.

- Eu precisarei saber se ela falar com você, Snape, caso contrário não poderei protegê-la. E ela não tem mais ninguém.

Ele teve vontade de azarar o professor e dizer que ela tinha, sim, mais alguém: ele. Severus poderia cuidar da mãe... se não estivesse em Hogwarts. Como aquele era o caso, simplesmente engoliu os desaforos que tentavam escapar de sua boca e pegou o papel que o professor estendeu para ele e Thea.

- São explicações para seus professores, dizendo que foram retidos na minha sala. Assim não serão punidos – o homem explicou, paciente, e concluiu: – Se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa, Snape, é só falar.

Desta vez, Severus apenas segurou a mão de Thea e puxou-a para fora da sala, sem falar com o ex-auror.


	8. 08 Problemas à vista

**Capítulo Oito –** _Problemas à vista_

- Engarrafem as poções e ponham em cima da minha mesa, crianças.

Severus observou enquanto o corpo volumoso do Slughorn se movia em direção à mesa do professor. O homem ficava mais e mais gordo à medida que a guerra contra Voldemort se aprofundava. Aquela era a última aula do dia, e o rapaz e Lily teriam um aprofundamento em Poções logo em seguida.

A amiga levou os vidros de ambos com a poção para o professor e voltou para perto dele. Os outros estavam jogando as coisas nas mochilas e abandonando a sala o mais rápido possível. Os dois começaram a desembrulhar os materiais que usariam na poção daquele dia enquanto os colegas passavam e se despediam.

Slughorn fechou a porta assim que eles ficaram a sós.

- Meninos, preciso falar seriamente com vocês – pediu, fazendo um gesto para que os dois se aproximassem.

Trocando um olhar confuso, os dois se aproximaram da mesa do professor.

- Algum problema com as nossas aulas? – Lily perguntou, nervosa.

- Não, mas o assunto é relativo a elas – ele explicou, muito mais sério do que eles jamais o viram. – Certamente vocês sabem que há uma guerra acontecendo lá fora.

Ambos assentiram. Slughorn respirou fundo e continuou:

- Muitas pessoas são feridas durante a batalha. Ferimentos muito graves que precisam de poções mais específicas e eficazes que as comuns. Dumbledore é um homem diretamente envolvido com a guerra, isso é um fato notório, e ele tem seus próprios meios de combater o Lorde das Trevas.

- O senhor quer que nós façamos poções curativas para ajudar Dumbledore? – Lily perguntou, nervosa. Não era difícil chegar àquela conclusão devido à escolha de palavras do professor.

- Não sei de que lado da guerra vocês estão, meninos – Slughorn falou, duro. – Digo por experiência própria que o Lorde das Trevas não é uma boa escolha. Vou respeitar se algum de vocês se recusar a fazer as poções, isso não é uma obrigação. Mas eu tenho certeza que ambos têm gabarito suficiente para fazer isso com um pouco da minha assistência.

Os dois garotos estavam divididos entre o estarrecimento total e o ego que se inflara ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Afinal, tinham apenas catorze anos e sabiam que ainda havia muito o que aprender. Mesmo assim, o fato de Slughorn confiar em ambos para fazer poções tão importantes sob sua supervisão podia ser considerado o melhor dos elogios.

- Eu farei as poções, senhor – Lily respondeu, um brilhante sorriso em seu rosto.

- Sabia que não me desapontaria, Srta. Evans. – O professor sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o slytherin que ainda não falara nada. – E você, senhor Snape?

Severus não tinha certeza do que queria, ainda. Não pretendia se aliar a Dumbledore, mas também não sabia o que podia esperar do Lorde das Trevas. Seu avô começara a falar em apresentá-lo ao Lorde naquele verão e, apesar de saber que não faria o que o avô queria, Severus não gostaria de fechar portas que poderiam ser úteis no futuro.

Dumbledore era uma delas.



- Eu também farei as poções – declarou.

- Ótimo! – Slughorn bateu palmas, deliciado. – Vou introduzi-los na delicada arte do preparo de poções medicinais.

- Pensei que você fosse mais durona, McFusty.

Thea ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Kevin, que a observava com um sorriso escarninho. Dumbledore, escorado a uma parede da sala completamente vazia, observava as duas; varinha em punho pronta para mais uma investida. Com um gemido baixo, a loira levantou-se e pegou a varinha novamente, mesmo que não a estivesse usando.

- Estou pronta – ela falou.

- Eu também – Kevin adicionou.

Dumbledore não as avisou de nada.

- _Legilimens_!

Ele era um legilimente fabuloso, ambas sabiam. E o respeitavam. O fato de estarem treinando oclumência com ele há anos apenas as deixava abismadas com a facilidade que ele tinha de penetrar em suas mentes.

Elas obviamente não precisavam aprender Legilimência. Os poderes que a empatia lhes dava, depois de devidamente treinados pelo diretor, dava a elas a chance de penetrar nas mentes alheias sem que absolutamente ninguém percebesse. Elas até mesmo podiam influenciar os pensamentos de uma pessoa, se quisessem.

A oclumência estava se provando bem mais difícil de aprender. Com toda a facilidade que tinham para se conectar às pessoas, era quase impossível fechar à mente a um legilimente perito. Somente a imensa necessidade de ocultarem suas habilidades as impulsionava para a frente. Ambas sempre saíam fatigadas do escritório do diretor, que era a entrada para a sala (secreta) onde estavam, quase arrastando os pés de tão exaustas.

Thea sabia que a companheira slytherin tinha um objetivo firme em relação às lições de Dumbledore. Alguma coisa na forma como ela e o diretor se endereçavam um ao outro dizia claramente que ela já sabia como iria fazer uso daquelas aulas. Infelizmente, Thea não tinha a mesma capacidade de decisão.

A loira da Hufflepuff não fazia a mínima idéia do que faria quando saísse de Hogwarts, ou de quais NOMs precisaria para alcançar a carreira dos sonhos. Uma coisa era certa: ela não queria se meter naquela guerra. À medida que os anos iam passando, tanto Lily, Alice, Remus e Frank diziam que queriam ser Aurores como vários dos seus demais amigos pensavam em tomar partido naquela guerra, quer fosse na linha de frente combatendo os agora famosos Comensais da Morte ou trabalhando "por trás".

Ela nunca teve nervos o suficiente para batalhar contra ninguém. Sua natureza também batalhava arduamente contra a idéia de machucar alguém. Thea achava que cada um tinha o direito de viver, quaisquer que fossem suas crenças. Até mesmo os malditos Comensais da Morte... Mas ela não era nenhuma idealista, e queria ver todos em Azkaban, para ter certeza de que nunca mais machucariam ninguém.

Entretanto, não seria ela a colocá-los atrás das grades. Dumbledore estava treinando-as para que pudessem se defender caso Voldemort descobrisse suas habilidades, mas cada uma estava lidando com as aulas de uma maneira particular. E a maneira de Thea era a de morrer de inveja de Kevin.

A garota era completamente centrada no que fazia e dificilmente caía quando o professor as atacava, ao contrário da loira. Dura como uma rocha e forte como um touro, vez ou outra Dumbledore se via vítima de seu próprio feitiço. Thea estava louca para saber como a slytherin conseguia refletir a legilimência do diretor, mas Kevin não parecia disposta a compartilhar a informação.

A evolução de ambas era diferente, mas o diretor fazia questão de dizer que ambas estavam no mesmo nível. Thea sabia que era melhor que Kevin na hora de explorar os pensamentos alheios, talvez porque tivesse feito aquilo quase que livremente por toda a sua vida, enquanto a outra exercia um controle tão forte sobre a mente que se fechara para as outras pessoas desde muito antes de chegar a Hogwarts. Em contrapartida, Kevin sair-se-ia melhor se fosse capturada pelo Lorde das Trevas e colocada sob interrogatório.

Elas às vezes treinavam sozinhas, quando o diretor tinha que se reunir com alguns colegas – que ambas suspeitavam que faziam parte de uma sociedade secreta para combater o Lorde. Nas poucas vezes em que Kevin não conseguia fazê-la parar de entrar em sua mente, Thea havia visto muito mais do que a slytherin gostaria de revelar. Assim como a morena também vira lembranças muito particulares em sua mente... Lembranças que envolviam Severus.

De alguma forma, um acordo mudo havia se estabelecido entre elas: nenhuma das duas mencionaria, com a outra ou algum colega, as memórias que conseguisse captar. Elas não podiam dizer que eram amigas, mas Kevin a acompanhava até a passagem para a sala comunal da Hufflepuff toda noite. A da Slytherin era próxima, apenas alguns níveis mais abaixo. A morena não precisava fazer aquilo, mas sabia que Thea não gostava de andar sozinha por Hogwarts à noite e, por algum motivo que nenhuma das duas entendia bem, fazia-lhe aquele favor.

- Estão dispensadas por hoje – disse Dumbledore, ao consultar um relógio de bolso.

Os três voltaram ao escritório do diretor e, pegando as mochilas que haviam deixado nas cadeiras diante da mesa dele, as duas se despediram do homem. Desceram a escada em espiral e passaram pela abertura da gárgula, que murmurou boa noite para elas também.

Como de costume, desceram três lances de escada até chegarem ao quarto andar. Dali, tinham que descer por uma passagem diferente para alcançarem a entrada da sala comunal da Hufflepuff. Avistaram uma saliência na parede mais à frente. Antigamente havia uma estátua que preenchia a pequena abertura, mas Potter e Black haviam conseguido, de alguma maneira, explodir o pobre objeto durante uma de suas fugas do Filch.

Quando passaram por ela, ambas sentiram uma presença estranha. Instintivamente pararam e tiraram suas varinhas, observando a abertura, mas não havia nada ali. Os olhos de Kevin, entretanto, captaram uma pista.

- Está escuro demais – ela disse. – Tem um archote aceso bem atrás de nós, e essa parte afundada da parede está completamente escura – sussurrou. Apontou a varinha para o local e, com uma intuição que raramente falhava, proferiu: - _Finite Incantatem_!

A escuridão imediatamente diminuiu, e duas formas ficaram visíveis. Thea arregalou os olhos.

- Alice Marie McFusty! – exclamou, ruborizando.

A irmã estava imprensada contra a parede por ninguém menos que Frank Longbottom. Kevin, observando o casal, soltou um assobio.

- Mandou bala, hein, Longbottom? – caçoou, mas o olhar furioso de Thea a fez calar-se.



- Thea! – Alice, espantada, arregalou os olhos enquanto os movia de Thea para Kevin e de volta para a irmã. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não interessa – com uma dureza da qual poucos a julgariam capaz, a loira puxou a irmã para fora do abraço de Frank. – O que _você_ pensa que está fazendo aqui, com ele – apontou o rapaz – e a essa hora da noite?

Alice, soltando-se da irmã, cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Namorando, não é óbvio? – respondeu, petulante.

- Alice! – Thea ralhou mais uma vez. – Você acha que o que estava fazendo ali era certo?

- Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de mais – Frank intercedeu, e o resultado foi ter uma varinha apontada para si.

- Não pedi sua opinião, Longbottom, portanto cale a boca!

Kevin, que passara a apenas observar, segurou um outro assobio. Onde fora parar a garota bobinha da Hufflepuff que não conseguia nem mesmo machucar uma mosca? Certamente não era a mesma que estava à sua frente apontando a varinha para Longbottom e o ameaçando.

- Alice, você não pode ficar rodando pelos corredores com o Longbottom depois do toque de recolher.

A irmã, que de embaraçada começava a ficar irritada, respondeu:

- Quem vai me impedir?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Alice. Raciocine! E se fosse um professor que os tivesse pegado? Ou pior, o Filch? – Thea berrou, chateada com a falta de juízo da irmã. – O que você acharia de pegar uma bela detenção, perder pontos e ainda ficar falada no castelo inteiro?

Alice e Frank se entreolharam e ruborizaram. O garoto resolveu tomar a dianteira novamente, mesmo que a varinha da hufflepuff ainda estivesse apontada para ele.

- Nós somos de Casas diferentes, Theodora. Não conseguimos nos ver nos horários permitidos. Tomamos cuidados para que ninguém nos veja, e eu jamais colocaria a sua irmã numa situação delicada.

Alice, sorrindo carinhosamente para o rapaz, virou-se para a irmã.

- Nós dois estamos namorando, Thea – declarou, enganchando o braço no do gryffindor.

Thea olhou de um para outro e, gradualmente, sua fúria abrandou-se. Respirando fundo, ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Pelo menos vocês podiam se esconder numa sala vazia – ralhou, divertida, e Alice abraçou-a.

- Eu sugeriria um quarto vazio – uma outra voz comentou.

Todos se viraram para ver Lily, a dona da voz, e Severus, que subiam as escadas do andar de baixo em direção a eles.

- Que reunião maravilhosa – Kevin ironizou, chamando a atenção de todos para si. – Podemos pelo menos nos esconder antes que o trasgo do Filch ou aquela gata nojenta nos achem?



Concordando que era uma medida prudente, já que nenhum deles parecia ter terminado de falar, todos passaram para uma sala deserta. Kevin sentou-se sobre a mesa de professor enquanto os outros se acomodavam nas diversas carteiras espalhadas.

- O quê é que todo mundo está fazendo fora da cama à meia-noite? – Lily perguntou, curiosa.

- Eu e o Frank estávamos tentando namorar em paz quando a Thea e a Malfoy nos interromperam – Alice respondeu, calma.

- E vocês duas? – Severus perguntou, apontando a dupla de empatas.

- Coisas do louco do Dumbledore – foi tudo que Kevin disse.

Ela não havia dito ao amigo que tinha aulas com o diretor uma vez por semana. Sabendo que, se não desviasse do tópico, ele acabaria insistindo, ela devolveu a pergunta.

- E você? O que fazia nos corredores a essa hora e, principalmente, com _a Evans_? – perguntou, um sorriso malicioso brincando em seu rosto.

Severus sorriu igualmente irônico.

- Você sabe muito bem que estávamos com o Slughorn – respondeu.

- E o que fazia subindo as escadas? A sala comunal da Slytherin fica na outra direção... – alfinetou.

- Slughorn não gosta que sua aluna favorita ande sozinha pelo castelo a essa hora da noite. Eu ganho cinco pontos por cada vez que acompanho a Evans até a sala comunal da Gryffindor – ele respondeu, superior.

Ninguém precisava saber que aquilo era mentira.

- Muito estranho estarmos todos juntos – Alice comentou. Todos a fitaram. – Quer dizer... Gente, tem pelo menos um de cada Casa aqui. Nós não somos exatamente um grupo provável.

- Nós _não_ somos um grupo, McFusty – Kevin corrigiu, com um sorriso sardônico. – Não serei associada a um bando de amantes de trouxas, nem quando estiver morta.

Longe de se aborrecerem, os outros sorriram.

- O que ainda faz aqui, então? – Alice perguntou.

Kevin a observou antes de sorrir com desdém.

- Impedindo que o Snape aqui faça uma besteira. – Apontou para o outro slytherin, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha. – Embora seja um mestiço, ele ainda pode ter salvação.

- Eu aprecio o cuidado que você tem comigo, Malfoy, mas eu não preciso ser salvo – foi a resposta dele, fazendo todos rirem.

Um largo estrondo foi ouvido pelos ocupantes da sala. Todos os sorrisos sumiram.

- O que foi isso? – Lily perguntou.

- Parecia uma explosão – respondeu Thea, que empalidecera visivelmente.

Severus, rodando os olhos, começou a caminhar até a porta.



- Deve ser o Filch bêbado e batendo em todas as estátuas pelo caminho – zombou.

Mas quando abriu a porta, seus olhos viram capas negras e máscaras brancas que se aproximavam a uma velocidade preocupante.

- Merda! – Ele bateu a porta, encostando-se nela e olhando assustado para os outros. – Comensais da Morte.

- O QUÊ? – Alice e Thea gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Comensais em Hogwarts? – Kevin, a mais calma do grupo, franziu o cenho. – Muito estranho.

Severus concordou. Seu avô não lhe avisara sobre um possível ataque a Hogwarts, e pelo visto, Abraxas não avisara à sobrinha tampouco.

- Não sei se eles me viram – ele comentou, tirando a varinha ilegal da bolsa. Ninguém percebeu a troca.

- Temos que nos preparar. O diretor e os professores precisam ser avisados – Lily murmurou, nervosa.

- Eu já avisei o diretor – Thea informou.

- Como? Você não fez nada, Theodora. Eu estava do seu lado o tempo todo – Frank retrucou, rude devido ao nervosismo. Sua mão procurou a de Alice. - _Colloportus_! – murmurou, apontando sua varinha para a porta, e esta foi magicamente selada.

- Você sabe que isso não vai durar muito, não é? – o outro garoto disse, e mais uma explosão foi ouvida. – Parece que a cavalaria está chegando – murmurou, pensando se era o próprio diretor ou um dos professores que faziam a ronda naquela noite. – Precisamos estar prontos para tudo.

- Do que está falando, Snape?

- Se o seu pai lhe deu aulas de Defesa da Magia, Longbottom, como eu presumo que ele tenha dado, você vai ter uma chance de testar se realmente aprendeu o que lhe foi ensinado. Comece a concentrar magia. Você também, Kevin.

A garota assentiu, desceu da mesa do professor onde ainda estava sentada e puxou sua varinha.

Alice, Lily e Thea trocaram um olhar assustado. As varinhas dos três garotos começaram a brilhar nas pontas, como se a luz ao redor estivesse reunida ali.

- Eles estão mesmo concentrando magia! – Lily sussurrou, encantada. – Isso vai potencializar muito qualquer feitiço que eles possam proferir, tornando o efeito muito maior. Eu já tinha ouvido que as famílias de sangue puro ricas da sociedade bruxa repassavam técnicas para seus descendentes, mas achei que fosse besteira.

- Ei, suas tontas, peguem suas varinhas também – Kevin ralhou com elas ao vê-las paradas. – Acham que nós três somos suficientes para combater um bando de Comensais da Morte?

As três se aproximaram do trio e empunharam suas varinhas.

- Theodora – Severus a chamou, e a menina se aproximou dele.

Kevin e Frank ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo estender a mão para ela, e mais ainda quando a menina a segurou sem nem mesmo pensar uma vez.

- Não solte a minha mão – ele instruiu, ouvindo passos cada vez mais próximos. – Lance qualquer feitiço de Defesa que você possa lembrar, mas lembre de mirar bem. Eu vou proteger você.

Nervosa, a garota não conseguiu falar, assentindo para que ele soubesse que ela entendera tudo. Sua mente já listava os feitiços que poderiam ser mais úteis. Um estrondo mais próximo os alcançou, fazendo o sangue correr mais rápido e as mãos se apertarem ao redor das varinhas.

- Liz – Frank chamou a namorada, que também lhe deu a mão. – Vamos fazer a mesma coisa.

Vendo que as duplas já se haviam formado, e descontente por ter sido tão facilmente suplantada por uma hufflepuff, Kevin virou-se para fitar a ruiva atrás de si.

- Espero que seja boa em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Evans.

_BUM!_

Eles saltaram para o lado assim que a porta foi lançada para dentro por um dos Comensais. Sabendo que qualquer minuto poderia ser vital, Severus voltou para a linha reta da porta e apontou a varinha com a ponta brilhante para essa, por onde os bruxos das trevas começavam a passar.

- _BOMBARDA_!

O feitiço, potencializado pela concentração de magia, lançou o grupo de Comensais para trás. Dois deles, Severus viu, foram lançados por cima da mureta do andar, e seus gritos enquanto caíam lá embaixo foram ouvidos.

- Vamos! – ele chamou os outros, puxando Thea consigo e passando pelos corpos dos Comensais caídos com pressa.

Os outros quatro não demoraram a segui-los. Correram com tudo que podiam, e quem olhou para trás foi Frank.

- Aquele não é o professor Frost? – ele perguntou.

Todos se viraram para ver o professor sendo encurralado por dois Comensais da Morte. Os outros estavam se espalhando pelo colégio, à procura de alguma coisa, obviamente. Thea, nervosa, reuniu todo o conhecimento adquirido com Dumbledore para plantar na mente deles a idéia de esperarem algo... Não importava o quê.

Isso deu tempo suficiente para o professor se mover e estupora-los. Quando ele virou-se para vê-los, correu ao encontro dos seis adolescentes.

- Vocês precisam sair daqui! – ele exclamou ao ver três de seus alunos entre o grupo.

- O senhor não vai conseguir detê-los sozinho – Lily contrapôs, apontando o grupo que ainda estava ileso e se movendo para perto deles.

Todos começaram a correr. O professor, acostumado a combater Comensais, lançou feitiços mais poderosos que os dos garotos, alguns beirando ao ilegal. Se ele viu que Severus tinha uma varinha ilegal, não deu mostras disso. Kevin aproveitou a concentração de magia de sua varinha e lançou mais um feitiço:

- _FLIPPENDO!_



A potencialização fez com que, ao invés de uma única bola de fogo surgisse, como no feitiço original, várias delas se formasse no ar, criando uma mandala de fogo que voou em velocidade assustadora em direção aos Comensais, que foram pegos de surpresa. Frost olhou para a garota, impressionado.

- Trinta pontos para a Slytherin – cantarolou, desfazendo um pouco da tensão. Todos os Comensais estavam desacordados no chão. – Também foi você a pessoa que lançou um _Bombarda_?

Kevin negou, apontando Snape.

- Mais trinta pontos para a Slytherin – o professor concedeu, e desta vez os garotos riram. – Vocês são impressionantes. Eu não sabia fazer isso na idade de vocês. Os dois dariam ótimos aurores.

O elogio foi bem-vindo, mas um farfalhar de capa os fez virarem-se para encontrarem um único homem parado atrás deles. Ele realmente usava uma longa capa negra que raspava no chão. O capuz sombreava seu rosto, mas o brilho feroz no lugar dos olhos dava uma pista sobre sua identidade.

- Nos fazendo uma visita, milorde? – Frost perguntou, irônico, interpondo-se entre ele e as crianças.

- Andrew Frost... Topei com sua irmã um dia desses – a voz sibilante respondeu, zombeteira. – Anne continua linda, mas atualmente ela consegue ter uma boca mais suja que a sua.

- Se você merecesse cortesia, milorde, você a teria – foi a resposta do ex-auror.

- Insolente.

Os dois começaram a trocar feitiços. Severus e Frank, sabiamente, empurraram as meninas para um canto do corredor e postaram-se à frente delas, varinhas em punho já concentrando mais magia. Kevin estava levemente tonta depois de toda a energia que gastara para criar uma mandala de fogo, mas ergueu-se e imitou os outros dois.

Voldemort não era do tipo que gostava de liquidar um inimigo rapidamente. Ele estava adorando a pequena batalha que, Severus podia ver nos olhos dele, sabia que estava ganha. O professor Frost já estava machucado do confronto anterior com os Comensais da Morte e, se não fosse pela força misteriosa que fizera os dois homens pararem de se mexer – e que Severus tinha quase certeza que vinha de alguém chamada Theodora Elizabeth McFusty – provavelmente já estaria morto.

Frost estava de joelhos depois de algum tempo, a varinha caída a alguns metros de sua mão. Ele já não tinha a mesma facilidade de antes para proferir feitiços e escapar dos que eram lançados contra ele.

- Ele vai morrer – Kevin sussurrou para os outros dois, que paralisaram. – E nós somos os próximos.

- E agora, _Andrew_, eu sou digno da cortesia da sua família? – o Lorde das Trevas perguntou, a varinha em riste apontada para o rosto do professor.

- Nunca será – o professor, orgulhoso e sem-juízo como o ex-gryffindor que era, respondeu.

- Então terei o prazer de mandar você e sua família para o inferno.

Frank, Severus e Kevin se entreolharam. O gryffindor era o único que tinha concentrado magia suficiente para atingir o Lorde. Os slytherins, entretanto, uniram a ponta de suas varinhas à 

dele, transferindo o pouco que conseguiram reunir para ajudar o rapaz. Nenhum deles questionaria naquele momento por que dois slytherins vindos de tradicionais famílias de sangue puro, mesmo um deles sendo mestiço, ajudariam os outros quatro integrantes do grupo e um professor que foi da Gryffindor.

Quando toda a magia se concentrou na varinha de Frank, Voldemort já estava lançando seu feitiço.

- _Crucio_!

Frank concentrou-se mais um pouco. Os gritos do professor chegavam aos seus ouvidos, aumentado sua raiva e a potência do feitiço que lançou a seguir.

- _Impedimenta_!

O feitiço atingiu Voldemort com a força do soco de um gigante. O homem foi inadvertidamente lançado metros adiante no corredor, provocando o fim da Maldição Cruciatus. Frank correu com Alice para socorrer o professor caído, que não conseguia nem mesmo se levantar. O homem gemia de uma forma gutural, o que poderia significar que o dano fora mais do que superficial.

Voldemort, caído a um canto, ergueu-se rapidamente como se o fato de ter sido jogado com força contra uma parede por um feitiço não o tivesse machucado.

- Ora, ora... Vocês não eram tão inofensivos assim.

O homem – se é que ele ainda era homem, pensou Severus – tinha um rosto macilento e cinza. Os olhos eram pequenos e castanhos, com a parte branca avermelhada, e o homem não tinha pouco cabelo. O capuz havia caído durante a queda, mas ele já não parecia se importar. E tampouco observava o que os garotos fizeram com seus Comensais, já que os achava inofensivos anteriormente.

Olhando para trás, Thea ficou ainda mais nervosa.

- Os Comensais estão se levantando.

Todos olharam para trás, onde os homens antes desmaiados erguiam-se com certa dificuldade. Vendo que seria perigoso para eles ficarem num canto do corredor, onde facilmente seriam encurralados, Severus correu com Thea para juntar-se ao professor, Alice e Frank, que estavam no meio do corredor.

Sua corrida foi interrompida quando uma voz gritou "_Incarcerous!_" e ele e Thea foram amarrados juntos por cordas que se enrolavam até quase sufocá-los. Ele usou o próprio corpo para aparar a queda da menina e, quando recuperou o ar, fitou os olhos assustados de Thea, muito próximos dos seus.

Ela estava ainda mais pálida e gemendo de dor. Os olhos começavam a se encher de lágrimas, uma visão que ele jamais gostaria de ver novamente. Ele dissera que ia protegê-la e o que fizera? Colocara-a direto na linha de tiro do Lorde das Trevas.

- Concentre-se, Thea – ele sussurrou, irritado consigo mesmo. – Pense nas cordas se rompendo.

Era uma maneira diferente de fazer magia, ele sabia, e iria requerer muita energia. Lera sobre aquilo na biblioteca de Harry. O avô tinha livros muito interessantes sobre maneiras alternativas de fazer magia, já que se ele usasse a varinha seus feitiços proibidos poderiam ser rastreados pelo ministério. Era bastante útil também para esconder qualquer coisa suspeita do próprio Lorde das Trevas.



A concentração dos dois foi interrompida quando sapatos de couro macio pararam exatamente ao lado de suas cabeças. Olhando para cima – Thea não podia, estava virada para ele – Severus encontrou o próprio Voldemort observando-os. Seu rosto endureceu e a raiva que começava a se acumular em seu corpo ferveu.

- Fique... longe... deles... – a voz entrecortada de Frost chegou aos ouvidos dos garotos, e também aos do Lorde.

- Ainda não aprendeu, Andrew? – Voldemort perguntou, mas ao invés de se virar para o ex-auror e para o garoto que o jogara longe, seu olhar voltou a fixar-se no casal amarrado no chão.

Baixou lentamente até que seu rosto ficasse próximo ao nível dos deles, os Comensais que se aproximavam vigiando os outros e prontos para matá-los a qualquer sinal de rebeldia.

- Diga-me uma coisa, Snape... – o Lorde começou, e Severus arregalou os olhos. Como ele sabia quem ele era? – Tem falado com a mamãezinha querida ultimamente?

O espanto passou a ser ódio quando ele entendeu o objetivo da pergunta.

- Solte a minha mãe! – ordenou, a raiva em ebulição forçando-o a se remexer para tentar soltar as cordas.

- Mas ela está tão confortável onde está... Servindo de diversão para meus seguidores – ele respondeu, a voz apenas um tom mais alta que a de Severus, com uma calma calculada que deixou o garoto ainda mais irritado.

- Solte... Eileen! – Frost, tentando erguer-se, exclamou.

O momento que o Lorde levou observando seu inimigo mudou tudo. Kevin, disfarçadamente, lançou um "_Finite Incantatem!_" em Severus e Thea, libertando-os. O garoto pegou a varinha e a apontou para Voldemort, escondendo Thea atrás dele. O Lorde voltou a fitá-lo, pouco preocupado com a varinha do garoto apontada para si. Severus arfava.

Os Comensais, incomodados, começaram a apontar as varinhas para o garoto e Thea. Um barulho os distraiu, no entanto, e no segundo seguinte vários aurores cercavam o grupo, já desarmando os seguidores de Voldemort. Os que estavam mais próximos de Frost e os garotos começaram a fazer uma luz verde luzir em suas varinhas, mas um sinal de Voldemort os fez parar.

O bruxo virou-se para fitar o garoto, que ainda o olhava com um ódio mortal nos olhos. Seus olhos então se fixaram na garota atrás dele, que o encarava com medo evidente.

- Quem sabe da próxima vez eu não pegue a sua namorada e a leve comigo? – o Lorde perguntou, sorrindo com malícia. A varinha de Severus começou a brilhar. – Hoje não é seu dia, Snape. Tenho planos pra você.

- Você sabe onde pode enfiar os seus planos – foi a resposta do garoto, e o Lorde riu.

- Muito espirituoso. Pagará por isso em breve, marque minhas palavras. – Levantou-se.

Logo atrás dele estava Dumbledore.

- Olá, Tom – o velho o cumprimentou, um sorriso neutro em sua face. – Infelizmente não posso dizer que é um prazer receber sua visita.

O sorriso de Voldemort foi frio, e no instante seguinte ele sumiu. Os poucos seguidores que ainda tinham suas varinhas o seguiram logo depois.

A massa de aurores logo se acalmou, e Severus observou enquanto uma mulher se destacava do grupo uniformizado e se aproximava de Frost, preocupada. Provavelmente era a sua irmã.

- Eu o admiro muito, Sr. Snape.

As palavras de Dumbledore o tiraram da observação ao redor e dirigiram seu olhar para que encontrasse os olhos azuis cobertos por um óculos em forma de meia-lua.

- O que disse?

- Eu disse que o admiro muito.

Severus franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Não entendo o que está querendo dizer.

Mas agora que a adrenalina estava começando a cair, Severus sentiu uma leve tontura. Os braços de Thea o rodearam, firmando-o no lugar.

- Severus? – a voz dela era preocupada. – Você está bem?

- Minha mãe – Severus murmurou, fitando Dumbledore e depois Frost, que levantava com a ajuda da irmã. – Ele está com a minha mãe.

O garoto viu o queixo de Frost endurecer e os dentes do homem rangerem.

- Eu... vou encontrá-la – o professor prometeu entre longas inspiradas de ar.

Mas os pensamentos do garoto estavam longe dali. Revia mentalmente as palavras de Voldemort.

_Ela está tão confortável onde está... Servindo de diversão para meus seguidores_.

_Merda!_ - foi tudo que ele pensou antes de apagar.


	9. 09 Decisões

**Capítulo Nove –** _Decisões_

_Hogwarts, Escócia, dezembro de 1972_

Estava escuro. Bastante escuro para fazê-lo pensar que tinha perdido a visão ou morrido. Mas então a luz começou a ser captada por seus olhos e ele começou a se acalmar, respirando fundo.

Ele estava, obviamente, na Ala Hospitalar. Não o surpreendia. Até onde lembrava, tinha desmaiado logo depois dos aurores chegarem. Provavelmente a adrenalina que corria em suas veias durante o ataque dos Comensais havia cedido, além, é claro, de ter perdido muita energia por conta da concentração de magia e da tentativa de fazer um feitiço sem a varinha. Ele ainda não tivera muito tempo de treinar ambos, e seu corpo não estava acostumado.

Sentou na cama e olhou em volta. Ainda era noite, o que explicava a escuridão reinante. Havia umas poucas velas acesas apenas para iluminar o caminho e evitar que alguém se chocasse contra as camas. Como a cama dele fora envolta por uma cortina, a luz ficava ainda mais distante. Puxou a cortina rapidamente e olhou ao redor.

Havia mais seis camas ocupadas naquela noite. As garotas do Clube dos Quatro, além de Kevin, Longbottom e o professor Frost. Parecia que todos que estiveram envolvidos naquele episódio foram internados. Severus podia ver a lógica por trás do fato, já que nenhum deles escapara exatamente ileso da reunião. Talvez Lily e Alice pudessem estar razoavelmente inteiras, mas nem mesmo Thea escapara do problema. Pensando na garota, ele resmungou baixinho.

Ele sempre metia Thea em problemas. Mesmo na época em que a vida deles se resumia a St. Giles. De alguma forma as pessoas a ligavam a ele e arranjavam um jeito de machucá-la. Mesmo afastado dela em Hogwarts, conseguira colocar a amiga em problemas. Por mais que ele tentasse protegê-la, parecia que o esforço era inútil.

Levantou-se silenciosamente da cama e caminhou até a da loira. Ela dormia placidamente, com uma paz que ele jamais seria capaz de ter. Os cabelos longos estavam soltos ao redor do rosto, bagunçados. Severus recostou os braços na armação da cama e simplesmente fitou-a.

Thea tinha algo de infantil tanto na aparência quanto nas maneiras. O jeito como os olhos cinzentos brilhavam de inocência quando abertos, ou ela ruborizava quando alguém a elogiava. O modo como ria abertamente quando achava algo engraçado e tinha a falta de maldade de um bebê ao dizer coisas que às vezes machucavam.

- Voldemort estava certo, não é?

A súbita intromissão, mesmo que feita num sussurro, o fez dar um pulo no lugar e virar-se para ver quem era. A mão automaticamente procurou as varinhas, mas não estava mais com seu uniforme do colégio, e sim com uma bata de hospital. Seus olhos encontraram outros olhos cinzentos, iguais aos que estavam em sua mente segundos antes.

- Droga, McFusty – ele resmungou baixinho, voltando para a cama. A amiga o seguiu.

- Responda, Severus. Voldemort estava certo? – a gêmea perguntou, sentando na cama dele.

- Sobre o quê? Ele me disse um bocado de coisa lá.

- Sobre a Thea, Severus – a outra resmungou, rodando os olhos de impaciência. – Você gosta dela.

Aquilo não era uma pergunta, obviamente.

- Jura que você só percebeu isso agora? – replicou, seco.

- Não se faça de bobo – foi a resposta igualmente ácida. Ela ainda era ótima para um duelo verbal. – Eu não estou falando de amizade, Severus. Eu disse que você _gosta_ dela.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- De onde tirou essa idéia, McFusty?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Snape! – Alice bafejou, querendo apertar a garganta dele. – Vocês dois são muito óbvios quando estão juntos.

- Eu nunca pensei nela dessa maneira – ele negou, cruzando os braços.

- Fala sério!

- Estou falando! – ele insistiu.

Alice viu nos olhos dele que o garoto falava a verdade. O que a deixou ainda mais atônita, afinal, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa.

- Você está apaixonado! – ela riu, mas então se lembrou de onde estavam e pôs a mão na boca. – E está tão apaixonado que isso é interiorizado sem que você note.

- Está louca, McFusty! – foi a resposta grossa dele, que a olhava com irritação. – Eu nunca pensei na sua irmã desse jeito, nem nunca vou pensar.

Ela riu e meneou a cabeça, desapontada.

- Você se fechou tanto a ponto de não reconhecer o que sente, Severus? – perguntou.

Ele parou para analisar a pergunta e sua possível resposta. Sim, ele era fechado, tanto física quanto emocionalmente, mas isso não significava que amava alguém e não tinha consciência do fato. Virou-se para observar Thea, ainda adormecida, e sentiu o coração abrandar das batidas violentas que tinha dado devido ao susto da afirmação da amiga.

Não, aquilo definitivamente não era amor.

- Acho que você se enganou, McFusty. Thea é só uma amiga, para mim. E, ultimamente, até menos do que isso, e você sabe – ele replicou, voltando a olhá-la.

Alice assentiu, compreensiva. A não ser nas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas e Astronomia – que, via de fato, não davam margem a conversas paralelas – eles não se viam. Ficava difícil se apaixonar por uma pessoa assim.

- Mas, Severus, você não se apaixonou por ela agora – ela riu, desta vez baixinho. – Você sempre gostou dela.

Severus bufou e rodou os olhos, impaciente.

- Está me gozando? Escute, McFusty, a Thea é uma pessoa que eu considero muito, mas não desse jeito.

- Então por que ela é a única do Clube dos Quatro que você chama pelo nome, ou melhor, pelo _apelido_? Eu e Lily fomos sempre McFusty e Evans pra você. Além do mais, você sempre sentava do lado dela quando estudávamos em St. Giles, e vocês dois estudavam juntos e conversavam muito mesmo quando eu e Lily não estávamos por perto.



- Isso significa que ela tem mais capacidade de manter uma conversa interessante que vocês duas juntas – ele replicou, irônico. – Não significa que eu estou apaixonado, ou ela por mim.

- Então por que você estava tão preocupado em salvá-la ontem? – a loira perguntou, astuta.

- Como eu já disse, McFusty, ela é um ser com cérebro.

- E com o resto do corpo também – a garota completou, maliciosa. – Não me diga que você nunca notou o corpo da minha irmã, Snape.

Severus franziu o cenho, começando a se irritar de verdade.

- Sim, McFusty, eu nunca pensei nela desse jeito, como já disse.

- Então o que você contemplava tão pensativamente, Severus? – Alice perguntou, agora mais delicadamente. – Eu vi o jeito com que você olhava para ela. Você se importa com a Thea, e não é pouco, não.

Desconfortável, sentindo que o sangue subia para o rosto, ele pigarreou.

- Eu estava preocupado com a segurança dela, e só. Não é bom para ela ser vista comigo.

- Concordo plenamente com isso – Alice respondeu, surpreendendo-o. – Mas tanto ela quanto eu e Lily estamos dispostas a arriscar. Cabe a você fazer valer a pena.

- Então vocês vão ficar desapontadas – ele replicou.

Na verdade, havia finalmente encontrado um jeito de encontrar as amigas secretamente em Hogwarts. Depois daquele ataque, entretanto, seria imprudente continuar com aqueles planos. Ainda bem que ainda não tivera tempo de comentar aquilo com nenhuma delas, nem mesmo com Lily.

- Quero que vocês três se afastem de mim, McFusty. Faça o favor de transmitir o recado às outras duas.

- O que você quer dizer, Snape? – a voz de Alice rareou, surpresa.

- Que não haverá mais tratamento especial para nenhuma de vocês, e eu não as salvarei se estiver presente e um ataque acontecer de novo – ele replicou, cruzando os braços. – O Clube dos Quatro se dissolve aqui e agora.

A loira apenas o fitou, mortificada. Em seguida, levantou mecanicamente e dirigiu-se para a própria cama. Severus deitou-se na dele depois de puxar a cortina que o isolava dos outros novamente. Fitou o teto, amuado, e respirou fundo. As palavras impensadas de Alice estavam provocando imagens estranhas na sua cabeça.

Imagens dele e de Thea.

Imaginou-se estudando com ela na biblioteca de Hogwarts como costumavam fazer em St. Giles e vez ou outra repetiam ali. Os dois comparando anotações, intercambiando informações e avaliando o conhecimento um do outro. Então, quando terminassem os deveres, poderiam sair para os jardins do colégio, onde sentariam lado a lado embaixo de uma árvore como costumavam fazer no cemitério. Ela encostaria a cabeça em seu ombro e ele a abraçaria. Palavras seriam desnecessárias.

Entretanto, quando ele tentou imaginá-los num beijo, seu estômago revirou, como se borboletas voassem ali dentro, e o rubor voltou a aparecer em seu rosto. A respiração ficou 

mais rápida e o coração parecia cavalgar. Ele quase podia sentir o cheirinho doce dos cabelos dela, e o modo como sua pele era macia sob a palma da mão calosa e ressecada dele.

Ele não sabia se o gosto dela seria bom, mas imaginava que sim. Thea devia ter gosto de morangos. Era sua fruta favorita. Ele lembrava que a Sra. McFusty sempre tinha uma torta de morango quentinha esperando a filha. Sim, morangos, definitivamente. Um gosto doce e difícil de esquecer. Thea tinha uma boca de lábios grossos, cheios, que quase formavam um coração quando unidos.

Requerindo o poder de sua memória, reviu-a no uniforme da Hufflepuff. Certamente ela havia crescido bastante naqueles oito anos que eles passaram longe um do outro. O uniforme agora tinha curvas. O pouco que se podia ver das pernas inspirara alguns comentários maldosos de seus colegas de Casa. A combinação de beleza delicada com inocência fazia alguns pescoços virarem em Hogwarts quando ela passava.

Thea estava no clube de dança, ele lembrou-se. Já a vira praticando vez ou outra. Provavelmente o exercício ajudara a modelar o corpo e a manter a forma. Como o uniforme deixava mais à imaginação o trabalho de preencher os espaços cobertos, ele viu-se despindo-a lentamente e imaginando o corpo esguio sendo revelado pouco a pouco, e o rosto ruborizado dela observando-o com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Chacoalhando a cabeça, ele fez o possível para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Thea não tinha aquele significado para ele, repetiu mentalmente. Ela era um porto seguro de paz e serenidade que ele procurava sempre que uma tensão particularmente grande o assaltava, quando pequeno. Agora estava grande e muito endurecido pela vida para precisar de tais mimos, mas ele ainda a via com respeito e carinho. Ela era sua _amiga_, e nada mais.

E agora não seria nem isso, se dependesse dele. Afinal, se o que Alice dizia era verdade, e ela também gostava dele do mesmo jeito, Severus precisava apagar aquela imagem da cabeça dela. Para o próprio bem de Thea.

Fechando os olhos, ele se perguntou o que tinha feito para merecer uma vida como aquela, em que tinha que afastar as poucas pessoas com as quais se importava de verdade.

A manhã chegou com uma rapidez indesejada. Escondido pelas abençoadas sombras da madrugada, ele podia simplesmente esquecer que o mundo ao redor existia e permanecer quieto, e de alguma forma tranqüilo, enquanto deixava seu corpo recuperar o que perdera na noite anterior.

Ter a enfermeira de Hogwarts ao seu redor logo que o primeiro raio de sol penetrou pela janela foi algo irritante. Ele sabia que a mulher estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho, mas mesmo assim conseguia tirá-lo do sério com todos os cuidados e testes que fazia para se assegurar que ele tinha a saúde perfeita.

- Eu só fui jogado no chão! Não é como se alguém tivesse usado um feitiço em mim! – ele reclamou, e a mulher finalmente prosseguiu para as outras camas. Lily e Longbottom foram os próximos a acordar. Severus sentiu-se melhor ao ver que os dois estavam sendo tão examinados quanto ele, e gostavam da situação com a mesma intensidade do garoto.

O próximo foi o professor Frost. Severus podia dizer pelos gemidos que o homem sentia quase tanta dor quanto no dia anterior, mesmo que a enfermeira lhe administrasse sedativos. Uma Maldição Cruciatus feita pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas certamente era mais forte que as comuns. O garoto sentiu pena do professor e um pouco de camaradagem ao lembrar-se do olhar determinado de Frost quando dissera que iria resgatar sua mãe.

A enfermeira, então, passou para Alice e Thea. As duas responderam vagamente ao tratamento, suas mentes ainda nubladas pelo sono. Ficaram tão irritadas quanto os outros três 

adolescentes ao recuperarem a capacidade de pensar. Quando finalmente os _check-ups_ de todos terminaram, a mulher liberou-os para tomar café.

Lily, Alice, Thea e Frank saíram correndo. Frost, obviamente, permaneceu exatamente onde estava. A enfermeira prometeu conseguir-lhe alguma comida com os elfos antes de acordar Kevin.

Severus estava esperando pela amiga. Ele não queria deixá-la sozinha depois de toda a confusão da noite anterior. Gostava de Kevin, talvez mais do que gostara do Clube dos Quatro. Kevin tinha passado por tantas injúrias quanto ele, e os dois eram calejados pelas mãos familiares. E queriam vingança.

A enfermeira liberou-a também, garantindo que a tontura leve que a slytherin sentia iria passar quando conseguisse comer algo. A garota olhou para Severus e, apontando a porta de saída com a cabeça, os dois seguiram para fora da Ala Hospitalar.

Não tinham dado um único passo além, porém, quando Dumbledore bloqueou sua passagem.

- Bom dia, meninos – ele os cumprimentou, e os dois forçosamente retribuíram. – Sei que estão loucos para comer, e já providenciei para que um elfo nos traga comida. Preciso falar com vocês dois. Podemos entrar de volta na enfermaria, por favor?

Sem saída, os dois deram meia-volta e obdeceram. Desta vez pegaram cadeiras nas quais sentaram, desconfortáveis, enquanto o diretor conversava com Frost. O elfo logo apareceu com um café para todos, e os dois comeram com vontade e sem conversar. Depois de perderem tanta energia, a fome estava o triplo do normal.

Observaram a conversa dos dois homens, mas não conseguiam ouvir nada. Severus suspeitou que o diretor houvesse lançado um _Abaffiato_ sobre eles para que ninguém mais escutasse. Provavelmente falavam algo sobre o ataque do dia anterior. Ou sobre os movimentos de Voldemort em geral. Certamente era algo que _crianças_ não deviam ouvir, pelo menos na opinião do diretor.

Quando todos estavam acomodados e haviam terminado de comer, o ancião finalmente pediu à enfermeira que lhes desse um momento de privacidade. Empinando o nariz numa clara expressão ofendida, a mulher deu meia volta e marchou com passos pesados em direção ao seu escritório particular atrás da Ala Hospitalar.

- Muito bem – ele disse, virando-se para fitar os slytherins da cadeira que pusera ao lado da cama de Frost. – Acho que ambos estão curiosos com a repercussão do acontecimento da noite passada.

Os dois assentiram.

- Conseguimos prender alguns dos Comensais da Morte que vocês dois derrubaram ontem. A maioria, entretanto, conseguiu escapar junto com seu Lorde. – Dumbledore bufou, cansado. – Nunca pensei que eles teriam o atrevimento de invadir Hogwarts daquela maneira. O Ministério da Magia prometeu que vai colocar mais feitiços de defesa ao redor de Hogwarts, a partir de agora.

- É uma medida que já devia ter sido tomada há mais tempo – opinou Kevin, sempre pronta a alfinetar o diretor.

- Tenho que concordar com você desta vez, Srta. Malfoy – Dumbledore assentiu, conformado. – O erro não será repetido.

Kevin apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem mais nada a dizer.



- Descobrimos que quem desfez as barreiras contra a aparatação no castelo foi o professor Miller.

Severus arregalou os olhos.

- O professor de Defesa? – argüiu, estupefato.

- Ele mesmo. Aparentemente era um Comensal disfarçado.

- Por isso as aulas de Defesa foram tão ruins esse ano – Kevin caçoou, mas calou-se ao receber um olhar repreensivo de Frost.

- Não devia brincar com algo tão sério, menina – o professor resmungou, irritado. – Seus colegas podiam ter morrido ontem, fora todas as outras pessoas neste castelo. Por sorte o diretor foi avisado a tempo.

Kevin e Dumbledore trocaram um olhar confidente. Ambos sabiam que Thea havia usado a empatia para enviar uma mensagem ao diretor.

- Ainda não agradeci propriamente à Srta. McFusty pelo aviso. Acho que a Hufflepuff vai ganhar alguns pontos, hoje. – Ele sorriu, confiante. – A Slytherin também, assim como a Gryffindor e a Ravenclaw.

- Senhor, se não se importa de se apressar, eu e Malfoy temos um trem para pegar às onze horas – Severus os interrompeu, nervoso.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Snape – o diretor respondeu. – Vocês não vão mais viajar hoje.

- Quê?

A exclamação barulhenta de Kevin valia pelos dois, e Severus apenas redirecionou seu olhar confuso para o diretor.

- Vocês dois _vão_ voltar para casa... Mas só amanhã. Já enviei corujas às suas famílias pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e explicando que vocês estão ainda muito fracos para passar doze horas num trem.

- Mas nós _não_ estamos fracos assim – a garota protestou.

- Eu sei, mas é o que a escola toda comentará e seus pais estarão sabendo. Já pedi aos outros quatro que repetissem a mesma história.

- Mas com qual propósito?

Certamente a slytherin não era a mais conformada das pessoas. Nem tampouco colocara o brilhante cérebro que possuía para pensar no assunto, ou já teria chegado à conclusão que Severus chegara.

- Ele quer que nós percamos a viagem hoje de propósito, Malfoy – o garoto explicou, um sorriso debochado tornando-o ainda mais irritante. – Você tem algum plano para nós, não tem, diretor?

Dumbledore, satisfeito com a rapidez de raciocínio do rapaz, sorriu e assentiu. Kevin, ainda surpresa, começou a pensar a respeito, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão objetiva.

- Que tipo de plano? – perguntou, por fim.



Dumbledore e Frost trocaram um olhar confidente, e o professor assumiu o comando da conversa.

- Vocês dois são das famílias "nobres" da sociedade bruxa, o que significa que estão constantemente cercados por pessoas como as que invadiram a escola ontem.

Os dois sabiam que não havia propósito em negar as palavras do professor. Apenas assentiram em confirmação.

- Talvez seus familiares estivessem entre as pessoas de ontem, inclusive – Frost comentou, mas não esperou resposta. – Em qualquer uma das situações, vocês estarão encarando parentes furiosos quando chegarem em casa, e provavelmente um Lorde das Trevas igualmente cruel.

Certo, _aquilo_ os pegou desprevenidos. A noite anterior acontecera baseada unicamente em instintos de sobrevivência. Nenhum deles havia parado para pensar na repercussão que seus atos poderiam ter entre os Prince, os Malfoy e o lorde. E, raciocinando naquele momento, ambos emitiram caretas de desagrado.

- Vocês dois estão ferrados... – Frost continuou, ecoando os pensamentos dos slytherins. – Mas nós achamos que podemos dar um jeito nisso.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso e confuso.

- Como assim?

- Simples. Mintam para ele – quem respondeu foi Dumbledore. – Eu sei que ambos aprenderam Oclumência há muito tempo, e creio que a essa altura já conseguem manter um escudo particularmente forte.

- Não é assim tão simples – bufou Kevin, irritada. – O Lorde das Trevas conhece Legilimência tanto quanto você. – Ela apontou o diretor.

- E você consegue se defender das minhas invasões muito bem – foi a resposta.

Severus arregalou os olhos, virando o rosto de Dumbledore para Kevin, depois para Dumbledore novamente. Quando ele tinha tentado invadir a mente da garota? E quando ela aprendera a se defender do diretor? Teria que averiguar aquilo depois.

- Também sei que o Sr. Snape tem aulas de Oclumência com seu avô, e creio que também estude sozinho enquanto está aqui em Hogwarts, não? – perguntou, virando-se para o garoto.

Ele apenas assentiu em resposta, curioso.

- Suas mentiras serão baseadas na verdade, o que deixará ainda mais difícil a tarefa de descobrir que não estão falando a verdade. Digam que agiram ontem para proteger suas próprias posições dentro de Hogwarts. Tiveram que fazer isso ou eu suspeitaria de algo e deixaria os dois sob intensa observação.

- Faz sentido – Kevin comentou, e Frost assentiu.

- Vocês ainda podem acrescentar – o professor retomou a fala – que queriam impressionar Dumbledore para que ele lhes desse mais abertura na escola. Por isso salvaram as garotas e o Longbottom.

- Certamente eu premiaria alunos tão preocupados com colegas que nem mesmo eram de suas Casas, e irei fazê-lo para que possam provar isso aos parentes e a Voldemort. Receberão pontos para suas Casas e medalhas de honra por serviços prestados à escola, assim como o Longbottom. Isso os deixaria fora de suspeita de qualquer envolvimento que pode ser 

levantado com o ataque dos aurores, visto que estavam fora de suas salas comunais em horário proibido e portando varinhas, o que pode ser encarado como suspeito por muitos.

Severus e Kevin assentiram, e os dois adultos viam todo o cenário se formando na mente deles.

- Creio que vocês podem elaborar um pouco mais em cima desta nossa idéia – o diretor completou, sorrindo. – Suas mentes saberão que tipo de motivos satisfará mais àqueles que os questionarão amanhã.

- De qualquer forma, vou dar a ambos um galeão falso – Frost interpelou, sério. – Se precisarem de ajuda, é só apertá-lo na mão até que fique bem quente. Eu tenho um que vai sentir a reação dos seus e, então, poderei localizá-los e tirá-los do perigo. Vou com vocês no trem amanhã, então discutiremos como guardar os galeões.

Sem mais o que dizer, os dois apenas concordaram com tudo. Dumbledore os dispensou em seguida.

Severus não viu Kevin pelo resto do dia. A menina misteriosamente sumira logo após eles serem liberados, então ele não pôde averiguar toda a história sobre Oclumência e Dumbledore. O castelo estava razoavelmente vazio, já que a maioria dos alunos, a não ser ele e a amiga, partira para as férias de Natal. Até mesmo os que tinham pensado em ficar haviam mudado de idéia depois do ataque.

Severus almoçou no Salão Principal numa mesa circular posta no centro do cômodo, a qual dividiu com os professores. Era estranho ser ele o único jovem presente, e mais estranho ainda escutar as conversas dos professores. McGonagall vez ou outra lançava-lhe um olhar desconfiado que o pôs em alerta. Ela certamente não confiava nele.

Dumbledore dissera que eles teriam de mentir ao Lorde sobre suas intenções na noite passada, mas o garoto sabia que dificilmente precisaria se esforçar. Ele andava escutando seus colegas mais velhos falando dos benefícios que o Lorde oferecia para aqueles que o seguiam e estava começando a ficar realmente tentado pela oferta. Ele nunca havia gostado de trouxas, de qualquer maneira. Seu pai fora a única exceção, e agora estava morto.

Quando entrou no trem com o professor Frost no dia seguinte, ele sentia-se pouco nervoso. Tinha certeza de que podia convencer Voldemort de seu valor. Como Dumbledore dissera, conseguira elaborar uma história ainda mais convincente baseada na dele, que certamente seria bem recebida pelos ouvidos atentos de seus avós e possivelmente os do Lorde também. De qualquer maneira, ele pretendia estar pronto para qualquer possibilidade.

Kevin juntou-se a eles pouco antes da partida do trem, e Frost deu aos dois os galeões falsos.

- Provavelmente ficarei em Hogwarts só até junho – ele confessou a ambos, mas seu olhar fitava apenas Severus. – Vou tentar retomar minha posição como auror e procurar sua mãe.

O garoto piscou. Ele havia esquecido completamente daquele assunto em particular.

- Miller deu alguma pista sobre onde ela está?

- Não – Frost respondeu, e o garoto suspirou, desalentado. – Mas ele disse que ela fugiu.

- Como?

Os olhos de Severus ganharam brilho pela primeira vez nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, enquanto o coração do rapaz parecia querer sair pela boca.

- Mas o Lorde disse que ela estava lá!

- Provavelmente mentiu, querendo que você se sentisse amedrontado o suficiente para ser controlado – foi a resposta do homem, que como auror sabia muito bem que havia táticas de persuasão pouco honestas. – Provavelmente ele nem suspeitava que Miller soubesse do fato. Parece que Eileen escapou do esconderijo pouco antes do ataque se realizar.

O garoto sentiu mais esperança depois daquelas palavras. Mas então voltou a ficar sério.

- Mas então ela pode estar em qualquer lugar, ou morta – ele resmungou.

O professor assentiu, consternado.

- Sim, Severus. – Era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo primeiro nome, e o tratamento foi estranhado por ambos. – Temos que acreditar que ela conseguiu fugir e está se recuperando em algum lugar. Ela pode tentar contatar você.

- Meus avós descobririam. Eles vigiam todas as corujas que eu recebo.

Frost suspirou também, aparentemente cansado demais para lidar com tudo aquilo.

- Prometo a você que farei o possível para encontrá-la, Severus. E quando a encontrar, ela jamais voltará a passar por isso de novo enquanto eu estiver vivo.

- Eu agradeço sua preocupação, professor, apesar de não entendê-la.

O homem sorriu.

- Um dia eu lhe contarei uma história, garoto, e você entenderá tudo.

Então, pediu licença e deixou os dois garotos a sós.

Kevin, que estivera quieta demais até aquele momento, virou-se para o amigo com um olhar de urgência.

- Preciso contar uma coisa para você, mas não posso fazer isso sem ter certeza de que você não vai falar nada a ninguém.

- E o que você quer que eu faça sobre isso, Kevin? – ele perguntou, sarcástico. – Aliás, você sumiu o dia todo ontem. Muito amigável da sua parte.

- Agora não, Severus. Estou falando sério.

Era estranho, ele pensou, que ela só usasse seu primeiro nome quando queria falar a sério. A maioria das pessoas faria o contrário.

- O que tem em mente? – ele perguntou.

- Faremos um Voto Perpétuo

O garoto arregalou os olhos, espantado.

- Está louca?! – exclamou.

- Não. E você sabe que isso será vantajoso para nós dois – ela replicou. – Diga-me, Severus, em quantas pessoas que freqüentam o nosso círculo social você confia ou acha que pode confiar?

- Nenhuma – ele respondeu, sem hesitar –, além de você.

- Está vendo? Preciso do seu voto, Severus. Preciso ter total confiança em você, ou vou morrer em breve.

Ela realmente parecia desesperada por aquilo. E como havia sido a única nos últimos anos a provar que nunca o abandonaria enquanto ele não lhe pedisse que o fizesse, ele assentiu.

- Vou chamar o Frost – ela disse, erguendo-se. – Ele será nosso avalista.

- Na falta de alguém melhor... – ele replicou, dando de ombros.

Quando ela saiu da cabine e bateu a porta atrás de si, Severus se perguntou em que diabos ele estava se metendo.


	10. 10 Passado

**Capítulo Dez –** _Passado_

_Londres, 01 de agosto de 1980_

Kevin Malfoy andava pelo bairro bruxo com calma e confiança, observando as casas que a rodeavam. Não havia nenhum sorriso em seu rosto, mas ela sentia-se em paz mesmo assim. Estava voltando para casa. Sua _verdadeira_ casa. Aquela que construíra nos últimos quatro anos com um dos homens que mudaram sua vida.

Não que sua vida fosse perfeita. Aliás, estava bem longe desta meta. Mas ela gostava das coisas como estavam. Ajeitando a mochila que carregava por uma alça presa ao ombro esquerdo, apressou o passo ao virar a esquina na rua em que morava.

Não havia prédios por perto. Ao contrário da Londres trouxa, povoada deles, a parte bruxa ainda mantinha o estilo arquitetônico mais antigo. Como castelos eram praticamente inviáveis, a grande maioria das residências resumia-se a casas, algumas com um primeiro andar além do térreo.

A sua era uma do último grupo. Estava bem visível devido à diferença das que a ladeavam, que só tinham o andar térreo, mas era implotável e escondida através de um _Fidelius_ mantido por Frost há muito tempo. O ex-professor e, agora, colega de trabalho dela era uma das poucas pessoas que se importavam com ela e seu namorado o suficiente para protegê-los.

Lembrou-se da missão que ela e o auror tinham acabado de cumprir. Haviam saído da Inglaterra direto para a pequena ilha ao lado, que abrigava a Irlanda. Apesar da paisagem ser maravilhosa e roubar seu fôlego do começo ao fim da missão, eles não estavam lá a turismo. Voldemort achava que ela fora simplesmente recolher informações de um contato de Dumbledore na ilha e que voltaria com boas novas para o Partido das Trevas. A verdade era que ela acompanhara Frost e Eileen, agora casados, a um lugar seguro. Dumbledore lhe confiara aquela missão.

Ela se sentia péssima por não contar aquilo a Severus, mas poderia ser fatal para ele a notícia de que sua mãe estava viva e bem, ao lado do professor que prometera resgatá-la há mais de meia década. Se Voldemort tivesse qualquer suspeita de que Eileen sobrevivera à fuga e fora encontrada dias depois, Severus poderia ser morto, ou pior: torturado até a loucura.

Eles tinham feito um pacto quando tinham catorze anos; um Voto Perpétuo. Prometeram que nunca mentiriam um ao outro, pois aquilo significava a diferença entre manter as cabeças no lugar onde estavam – coladas ao pescoço – ou tê-las arrancadas sem piedade. Como ambos estavam vivos, era suposto que o voto não fora quebrado.

E ela pretendia mantê-lo assim. Afinal, enquanto ele não perguntasse diretamente a ela sobre a mãe – e não tinha por que fazê-lo, já que pensava que a mulher estava morta – ela não seria obrigada a dizer algo que desestabilizaria o equilíbrio do amigo. E aquele equilíbrio era essencial para que Voldemort não penetrasse em suas barreiras mentais. A euforia de ter a mãe de volta poderia significar a morte se ele não conseguisse se concentrar na presença do mestre, e o Lorde das Trevas não era famoso por ter horários regulares para requisitar seus servos.

Destrancou a porta da casa e sorriu finalmente ao sentir os cheiros das infusões. Ele havia transformado um antigo depósito da casa num pequeno laboratório de poções, onde trabalhava e estudava para conseguir o grau de mestre. O Herbolário de Ghandara, uma sociedade de pessoas que utilizavam ervas e poções no dia-a-dia, era uma entidade britânica reservada e a única capaz de conceder o grau máximo de mérito, fosse em Poções, Alquimia, Herbologia ou Botânica. Ele vinha estudando arduamente e pesquisando para desenvolver um projeto inovador que impressionasse os diretores do grupo.

Como também gostava de Poções, mas nem de longe era tão boa quanto ele, ela simplesmente deixava-o trancado lá por horas e sentia os cheiros espalhando-se pela casa. Na maior parte 

das vezes era um aroma agradável, que podia ser doce ou simplesmente cítrico. Mas quando ela não gostava do ar que invadia seu nariz, simplesmente lançava um feitiço de isolamento na porta do laboratório para que o cheiro parasse de se espalhar.

Deu uma olhada no lugar e ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpresa, ao vê-lo vazio. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, mas normalmente ele entrava madrugada adentro concentrado no preparo de seus experimentos. Pensou em passar na cozinha para comer algo antes de subir, mas estava com vontade de fazê-lo cozinhar. O homem era um excelente cozinheiro, enquanto ela mais uma vez era apenas passável. Supunha que a habilidade dele no preparo de poções tinha algo a ver com isso.

Com aquela idéia em mente, subiu lentamente os degraus, lutando para reunir forças. Estava exausta, pois não havia dormido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Suas pernas reclamavam pelo esforço que faziam com dores musculares. Hummm... Teria que acrescentar algumas massagens na lista de afazeres de Severus para aquela madrugada.

Abriu a porta do quarto e, soltando a mochila no chão, encostou o ombro no batente da porta, observando-o. Severus não era do tipo que tinha um sono profundo e reparador como ela. Nem um terremoto seria capaz de acordá-la. Ele tinha um sono leve e pouco útil para recobrar as energias. Parecia estar sempre atento ao que acontecia ao seu redor e pronto a abrir o olho ao mínimo sinal de perigo. Ela entendia o motivo e sabia que provavelmente deveria se comportar da mesma maneira, mas seu corpo não funcionava de acordo com o que sua mente queria.

Desta vez, porém, parecia que ele havia tomado alguma poção para induzir o sono. Ele realmente não gostava de medicamentos para dormir, mas até mesmo Severus Snape tinha limites. Vez ou outra ele _tinha_ que dormir profundamente ou simplesmente enlouqueceria. O rosto, parcialmente coberto pelos cabelos oleosos mais longos que os seus, estava escondido, mas ela podia ver que não havia vincos em sua testa. O nariz em forma de gancho perfurava a massa de fios e fazia-se notar. Ele tinha um ronco leve, provavelmente devido à posição em que dormia – de bruços, uma perna esparramada para fora da cama e os braços aberto dos lados. A cabeça não alcançava o travesseiro. E, até onde ela via, ele parecia estar completamente nu sob o lençol.

Ela planejava acordá-lo, claro, mas uma idéia melhor passou pela sua mente. Mesmo que todo o seu corpo protestasse, ela despiu-se e caminhou lentamente até a enorme cama de casal. O colchão macio afundou com seu peso, mas ele não acordou, comprovando que estava sob o efeito de algum sonífero. Sabendo muito bem a melhor maneira de acordar um homem, ela jogou o lençol para fora da cama e inclinou-se sobre ele. Sua língua brincou com o lóbulo da orelha quando afastou as mechas negras do rosto dele. O homem mexeu-se ligeiramente, mas voltou a dormir.

Sorrindo consigo mesma, ela deixou a boca pousar sobre um ombro próximo e começou uma trilha de beijos que seguiu até o rosto do homem, culminando em sua boca. O beijo era suave como uma borboleta, provocando pequenos arrepios que ela sentiu com a conexão que tinha com ele. Mesmo assim, ele apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado e ajeitou um dos braços.

Chegando à parte que queria, Kevin deixou sua mão deslizar entre o corpo dele e o colchão até encontrar o membro adormecido. Agora que ele estava de costas, ela deixou sua boca passear pelo torso rígido enquanto sua mão o acariciava com a familiaridade de uma antiga amante.

Ela conseguiu contar até sete antes que ele virasse e a aprisionasse contra o colchão, capturando a boca dela com a dele. Severus segurou ambos os braços dela e os ergueu acima da cabeça da namorada enquanto sua língua invadia a boca dela com a voracidade de um leão. Ela se contorceu embaixo dele, provocando ainda mais certas partes de sua anatomia que agora estavam perfeitamente acordadas.

- Boa noite – sussurrou no ouvido dela, a voz rouca numa mistura de sono e excitação.



Sentiu-a tremer suavemente e sorriu, depositando beijos em seu pescoço. Sentira uma falta terrível dela nos últimos três dias. Era típico de Kevin não manter contato quando sumia em alguma missão de Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Ela gostava de torturá-lo para que estivesse louco quando voltasse. Ouviu-a soltar um gemido antes de responder, também rouca:

- Boa noite... Severus – murmurou num tom sexy enquanto soltava as mãos e fazia-o perder o equilíbrio acima dela.

O sexo entre eles sempre era explosivo como uma bomba nuclear. Frequentemente travavam aquelas guerrinhas para ver quem ficava no comando enquanto um assaltava os sentidos do outro das maneiras mais excitantes que encontrassem. Os dois acabavam rindo bastante durante o processo, já que às vezes acabavam em posições estranhas e desconfortáveis. As carícias, no entanto, nunca paravam.

Ele deixou as mãos percorrerem o corpo dela enquanto sua boca tomava um seio e depois o outro. Ela arqueou-se de encontro a ele e agarrou suas costas, fincando as unhas longas sem nenhuma piedade. Ele gemeu enquanto uma de suas mãos descia para a região entre as pernas dela e a provocava, sentindo que seria bem-recebido. Sua boca voltou a tomar a dela enquanto a mão livre agarrava-se aos cabelos agora longos da mulher. Ele adquirira uma fixação por eles desde que ela os deixara crescer.

O relacionamento deles não era o mais comum de todos. Não havia dúvidas, entretanto, de que funcionava para os dois. Kevin sorriu contra a boca dele e passou as pernas pela cintura do homem, puxando-o contra si.

- Agora – ordenou.

Sem oferecer resistência, ele deixou-se deslizar para dentro dela. O ritmo era lento, tão torturante quanto as carícias anteriores, enquanto ele se movimentava com vagar, provocando um colapso de prazer em todas as terminações nervosas de ambos. Aumentou o ritmo à medida que ela passou a acompanhá-lo, mexendo os quadris e arqueando-se contra ele.

- Sentiu a minha falta?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Normalmente ele não se importava com os aspectos emocionais do relacionamento deles. Mesmo assim, quando seus olhos encontraram os dele, ela assentiu.

- Muito, meu bem – murmurou enquanto o apertava com as pernas, fazendo-o ir mais fundo e sorrindo ao sentir o corpo todo ser consumido por deliciosos arrepios. – Agora cale a boca.

Sem se fazer de rogado, ele tomou a boca dela mais uma vez na sua enquanto aumentava ainda mais o ritmo. A armação da cama emitia rangidos suaves que apenas os deixavam ainda mais excitados. Suas mãos percorriam com reverência o corpo dela enquanto ambos dirigiam-se para a consumação final. As mãos dela alcançaram as dele, e Severus deixou seus dedos escorregarem entre os dela enquanto ambos eram carregados para algum paraíso colorido e brilhante.

O corpo caiu sobre o dela, sem forças. Ele ainda estava dentro dela, e não pretendia sair dali por enquanto. Sorrindo, ela abraçou-o e mordiscou sua orelha lentamente, também sem forças.

- Adoro viajar. A volta sempre vale à pena – murmurou para ele, enquanto depositava um beijo carinhoso em seu pescoço.

Severus sorriu e retribuiu o gesto na mesma medida. Deixou-se deslizar para fora dela e para o lado da cama quando conseguiu reunir energia suficiente. Sentiu-a se aconchegar contra seu corpo e sorriu, passando um braço pela cintura da mulher e trazendo-a ainda mais para perto.



- Kev? – chamou-a, bocejando.

- Hummm? – ela murmurou, sorrindo. Adorava o calor que o corpo dele lhe transmitia, principalmente depois de uma sessão de sexo selvagem e desesperado. Gemeu de dor quando ele apertou suas costas.

- Dolorida?

- Como se um trasgo tivesse passado por cima de mim – ela confirmou, fechando os olhos.

- Já volto, meu bem – ele prometeu, apanhou um robe e vestiu-o enquanto saía do quarto.

Ela ouviu os passos enquanto ele descia a escada e sorriu. Certamente estava indo preparar algo para ela. _Vantagens de se namorar um perito em poções e cozinha_ - vangloriou-se mentalmente enquanto agarrava o travesseiro dele e deixava a mente flutuar, semi-adormecida.

A vida deles não fora nada fácil depois daquele ataque. Pegaram aquele trem com Frost, fizeram seus votos e contaram muito um ao outro sobre planos para o futuro. Severus gostava de deixar todas as portas abertas, exatamente como ela. E era isso que eles vinham fazendo desde então.

Os avós dele foram buscá-los na noite em que desceram em King's Cross. Levaram-nos diretamente para o Lorde das Trevas, como Dumbledore e Frost previram. Certamente os parentes de ambos queriam puni-los, mas o Lorde provavelmente pedira a honra. Como servos obedientes, os Prince e os Malfoy concordaram prontamente.

Ela lembrava do olhar superior de Lucius, já um Comensal da Morte na época, quando ela e Severus entraram no salão de recepções do homem mais temido da Inglaterra. Eles foram levados para lá numa chave de portal, sem nenhuma noção de onde estavam, o que os impediria de fugir. Não que eles planejassem isso.

Ainda como Dumbledore previra, o Lorde os questionara sobre a confrontação do dia anterior. Estava furioso pela perda de muitos seguidores, agora trancados em Azkaban. O fato deles terem protegidos nascidos trouxas e traidores do sangue apenas piorava o quadro. Certamente estava louco para ouvir desculpas escassas e poder matá-los, ou simplesmente torturá-los.

Eles, no entanto, tinham um plano. Kevin passara a viagem trabalhando nele com Severus e Frost. O Lorde das Trevas ouviu atônito enquanto ela dizia que estivera tendo aulas particulares com Dumbledore desde o segundo ano em Hogwarts, e que era a aluna preferida do diretor. Conseguira driblar as perguntas sobre que tipo de aulas, partindo direto para o foco principal de seu disfarce:

- Milorde, o fato de eu me ausentar da batalha ontem teria comprometido minha posição com o diretor. Eu o fiz acreditar piamente que não quero ser uma Comensal, e o velho me deu todo o apoio. Antes de me deixar viajar, pediu que mentisse para o senhor. Inventou uma história pouco convincente, que eu fingi acatar.

- Verdade? – ele perguntara, sarcástico.

Ela o sentira tentando penetrar em sua mente para descobrir uma mentira. Mantivers seus escudos mentais ativados e deixara ele ver Dumbledore olhando para ela enquanto lhe dava uma história para mentir ao Lorde. Aquelas imagens tornariam a história mais convincente.

- Sim, milorde, é a mais pura verdade – ela assentira, o ar frio escondendo o nervosismo que percorria seu corpo. – Quando eu disse que provavelmente me encontraria com o senhor hoje, ele me pediu que lhe contasse tudo na volta.

- Velho atrevido!

Kevin sentira a raiva do homem através da empatia, mesmo que estivesse bloqueando qualquer conexão com ele. Ficara mais aliviada ao ver que não era a única a sentir o fato, o que significava que o homem emanava energia por vontade própria e não porque havia uma conexão entre eles.

Se ele descobrisse que ela era empata, estaria morta.

Respirando normalmente para não deixar seu corpo trair o nervosismo, ela continuara. Dissera que o diretor já a havia convidado para se juntar à Ordem da Fênix quando se formasse e que queria que ela fosse uma espiã para ele no círculo interno de Voldemort.

A platéia exclamara ao ouvir o nome. A Ordem da Fênix era uma nova entidade na luta contra o Lorde. Um novo inimigo que estava dando muita dor de cabeça a todos. Os olhos escuros do bruxo encararam os dela fixamente por alguns segundos antes que ele falasse:

- E qual foi a sua resposta?

- Que me juntaria a ele com prazer.

Os Comensais que assistiam, inclusive os Malfoy, começaram a murmurar algo entre si, ultrajados.

- QUIETOS!

A ordem do Lorde fora obedecida imediatamente. Ele voltara-se para Kevin novamente:

- Está me dizendo que aceitou ser espiã de Dumbledore?

- Não, milorde. – Ela sorrira, um sorriso cruel que parecia ser sua única semelhança com os demais Malfoys. – Eu apenas deixei que ele pensasse isso. Desse modo, quando terminar Hogwarts, o senhor terá uma pessoa infiltrada na Ordem ouvindo todos os planos e repassando-os direto para o senhor.

O burburinho retornara, mas desta vez o Lorde nada fizera para pará-lo. Parecia que pensava no que ouvira por algum tempo. Sem dar mostras de contentamento ou fúria, virou-se para Severus.

- E você, Snape? Ainda irritado comigo por causa da sua mãe? – ele zombara.

Os presentes riram, adorando humilhar um mestiço. Severus, entretanto, também ficara impassível. Havia aprimorado muito sua técnica em Oclumência nos últimos anos e sentia que podia combater a invasão do Lorde das Trevas. De qualquer forma, Kevin estaria em sua mente como uma proteção adicional.

Calmo, ele relatara suas aulas particulares, divididas com a Evans, com o Slughorn. Voldemort não parecera contente à menção do professor, mas ninguém comentara nada. Severus confirmara que o professor o adorava e achava que ele tinha um talento natural para Poções. Daquela forma, ele seria seu tutor para que conseguisse o grau de mestre.

Apesar de gostar muito de Evans, Slughorn havia falado com Severus em particular sobre uma possível aposentadoria, e que gostaria muito que o garoto o substituísse no futuro. Voldemort parecera surpreso ao ouvir aquilo, mas ficou calado. Como a conversa fora mesmo real, Severus deixara as imagens invadirem sua mente ao mesmo tempo que o bruxo fazia o mesmo, corroborando sua história.



- Desta forma, estarei em Hogwarts em alguns anos, com uma posição que me permitirá observar quais alunos estão mais qualificados para juntar-se a nós, e ao mesmo tempo de olho no diretor e nos movimentos da Ordem da Fênix, que provavelmente é constituída por vários dos professores da escola. Mas se eu deixasse a nojenta da Evans morrer ontem, Slughorn certamente voltaria atrás. Ele parece gostar muito da garota, está ajudando-a a conseguir um tutor para aprender medibruxaria.

- Prossiga – Voldemort dissera com um assentimento.

- Há também o fator influência. O Slughorn é tremendamente bem-relacionado devido a todas aquelas reuniões ridículas que organiza. Ele pode acabar nos servindo como fonte de informações sobre vários dos nossos contatos, ou mesmo de inimigos, ajudando-nos a localizá-los sem nem mesmo saber.

Os dois conseguiram tornar a história ainda mais verídica ao informarem que estavam namorando. Pretendiam trabalhar em dupla para angariar posições entre as forças inimigas e conseguir informações que ninguém mais conseguiria. Kevin ainda fizera questão de salientar que Dumbledore confiaria ainda mais nela ao saber que estava namorando um mestiço, o que mostrava que ela não tinha nenhum dos preconceitos tão comuns entre as famílias nobres.

Houvera um silêncio tenso enquanto os dois eram escrutinados pelo bruxo. Sentado numa espécie de trono, Voldemort olhava de um para outro enquanto acariciava a cobra de estimação que se enrolava ao redor de seu pescoço. Sabendo que seria melhor deixar o homem absorver a notícias, os dois também permaneceram em silêncio.

Por fim, o bruxo falara:

- Muito bem – ele começara, erguendo-se. – Gosto de bruxos inteligentes, e vocês parecem ter mais cérebro do que muitos dos que estão aqui.

Seu olhar desviara-se para membros do grupo que haviam falhado recentemente. As pessoas sustentaram seu olhar, sabendo que se fizessem outra coisa sofreriam as conseqüências.

- Fazemos tudo ao nosso alcance para melhor servi-lo, milorde – Kevin respondera, com uma reverência rápida.

Voldemort voltara-se para eles novamente, e seu sorriso maligno reaparecera.

- Não gostei, entretanto, da forma como lidaram comigo e meus seguidores ontem – continuara, e o sorriso malicioso de Lucius voltara. – Poderiam ter feito feitiços menos eficazes, ou simplesmente se escondido. Causaram a perda de muitos de meus seguidores, e isso me deixou realmente irritado. Como conseqüência, terei prazer em deixá-los inaugurar a Câmara do Medo.

Murmúrios e exclamações de surpresa circularam ao redor. Os dois se entreolharam, perguntando-se o que seria a Câmara do Medo. Sophie, receosa, dera um passo à frente.

- Milorde, se me permite...

- Tem alguma coisa contra a minha decisão, mulher? – o lorde perguntara, virando-se para fitá-la com olhos frios.

Ela balbuciara nervosamente e meneara a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

- Então cale-se!

O bruxo virara-se novamente para eles e chamara:



- Abraxas! Acompanhe o Sr. Snape e a sua sobrinha até a Câmara do Medo. Eles ficarão lá por vinte e quatro horas, não menos, entendeu?

O homem dera um passo à frente e assentira, os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Voldemort voltara a observar os dois.

- Desejo que tenham uma ótima estadia.

E se afastara.

Revivendo aquilo mentalmente, o corpo de Kevin sacudiu-se de tremor ao lembrar da Câmara do Medo, e ela abraçou mais forte o travesseiro de Severus de encontro a si. Era um lugar horrível, completamente escuro, encantado com feitiços que provocavam alucinações e pesadelos. Todos os ferimentos que sofressem dentro das armadilhas mentais eram passados também para o corpo.

Os dois haviam gritado muito naquelas vinte quatro horas, mas ninguém parecia ouvir. Quando finalmente saíram, tiveram que ser carregados para suas respectivas casas, pois estavam desacordados. Seus parentes nada comentaram, nem ofereceram ajuda de qualquer tipo. Severus enviou algumas de suas poções de cura para a amiga com a ajuda de Dorky.

Desde então, eles se tornaram unha e carne. Quando voltaram das férias de Natal para o colégio, os colegas de casa caçoaram do namoro. Kevin ainda parecia um menino na época, e sabia que Severus tinha ouvido provocações sobre ser _gay_ no começo. Depois, entretanto, as pessoas pareceram aceitar e os deixaram em paz.

Severus nunca mais falara com os amigos das outras casas. Kevin sabia que o rapaz sentia falta das três garotas, mas encorajara-o a manter aquele comportamento. Sabia que o amigo amava a gêmea que tinha aulas de Dumbledore com ela, mais do que seria capaz de assumir para qualquer um. Manter-se distante dela era a melhor estratégia para mantê-la viva.

Theodora McFusty parecia uma sombra nos meses que se seguiram, mas logo se recuperara. Severus ignorara todos os esforços dela para retomar a amizade, inclusive saíra das aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas e, depois de um tempo, a loira finalmente entendera que não havia possibilidade de volta. Kevin torturava-a com notícias do rapaz, pois sabia que a garota correspondia aos sentimentos do amigo, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, lhe dizia que ele não estava interessado nela.

Ela mesma vira-se apaixonada por alguém proibido e a quem também protegeria quanto mais longe ficasse. Mesmo assim, nada a impedira de provocar o coração de seu amado quando voltou para o sexto ano de Hogwarts com a cabeleira alongada por uma poção e o uniforme feminino. O resultado não só atingiu seu alvo, mas também boa parte dos outros garotos de Hogwarts.

Os mesmos colegas que caçoavam de Severus no começo por namorar "um menino", passaram a invejá-lo. Kevin adorava passear de mãos dadas com o amigo para provocar a ira daqueles que tanto haviam humilhado-a enquanto podiam. Agora ela era bonita, sexy e tinha uma posição privilegiada como futura espiã do Lorde das Trevas.

Em algum ponto da farsa, entretanto, o namoro tornara-se verdadeiro. Kevin não sabia dizer quando eles haviam resolvido consolar um ao outro pelos amores perdidos com uma dose de Uísque de Fogo do Velho Ogden e uns belos amassos, mas desde então as coisas estavam muito reais. Ela sorriu consigo mesmo ao pensar que já fazia quase seis anos desde então. Seis anos em que ela e Severus haviam aprendido o significado de uma verdadeira amizade, coisa que lhes fora negada pela maior parte da vida. Contavam apenas um com o outro, dividiam problemas e comemorações, e passaram a dividir a cama também.



O fato deles serem estranhamente compatíveis no aspecto sexual fora um bônus, uma recompensa por seus esforços. Apesar de ambos terem seus corações ligados a outras pessoas, quando estavam debaixo dos lençóis eram apenas eles dois. Haviam acordado que não levariam suas feridas emocionais para a cama, e aprenderam a respeitar um ao outro no processo.

Caminhou para o banheiro, onde tomou uma chuveirada rápida enquanto deixava os pensamentos correrem com a mesma velocidade da água que caía em seu corpo. Aquela casa fora um presente de Harry quando Severus fizera dezessete anos. Segundo o avô, um garoto só passa a ser homem quando assume suas próprias responsabilidades e constrói seu próprio lar.

Obviamente eram palavras vazias, mas eles aproveitaram o presente mesmo assim. Kevin passara a dormir mais noites com ele que na própria cama, na mansão Malfoy, escandalizando muitos dos membros da _high society_ bruxa. Se ela ligava? Não dava a mínima!

Em algum ponto da sua transformação em mulher, Abraxas parecera fixar-se nela. O disfarce de menino a havia protegido da cobiça do homem por quase toda a adolescência, mas agora que ela era maior de idade, o homem estivera lhe dando muita atenção. Ela sabia que aquilo não significava coisa boa e mantivera os olhos muito abertos, mas mesmo assim, não conseguira escapar. Lucius havia se mudado depois de casar com Narcisa, e Etienne passava boa parte do dia fazendo compras. Abraxas aproveitara uma daquelas oportunidades para drogá-la e estuprá-la.

Quando ela recuperara a consciência, fugira para longe, nocauteando o bruxo no processo. Instintivamente correra para a casa de Severus, já escondida sob o _Fidelius_ naquela época. O namorado a acolhera, dera-lhe poções calmantes e abraçara-a por toda a noite. Ela havia chorado muito, talvez pela primeira vez em mais de uma década, e vomitara seguidas vezes durante a madrugada. Ele não saíra do seu lado nem por um minuto.

Acordara no dia seguinte agarrada a ele, na cama deles, protegida e sentindo-se mais calma. Quando ele acordara, dera-lhe uma porção contraceptiva que impediria uma gravidez conseqüente do estupro e saíra da casa. Voltara no fim do dia, dizendo que o problema estava resolvido. Encorajou-a a comer algo e cozinhou um delicioso jantar para ambos.

Eles não fizeram nada naquela noite a não ser se abraçarem, e ela ficara imensamente grata por aquilo. Severus tinha uma aparência fria e distante normalmente, mas era um ser humano e, portanto, tinha um coração. Ela descobrira que ele podia ser carinhoso se sentisse necessidade ou vontade e sabia as palavras certas a dizer para ela. Sabia que ela não era nenhuma fraca, uma garota indefesa ou frágil; ela era exatamente o oposto disso, e foi desta forma que ele a tratou.

Ele conseguira tirá-la de um início de depressão devastador e mostrou-lhe um jornal que noticiava a morte de Abraxas devido a uma infecção de varíola de dragão. Ela lembrava-se dele dizendo que algumas das patas de dragão que coletara para uma poção estavam estragadas e que iria jogá-las fora. Ele jamais confessara o assassinato de Abraxas, mas ela não precisava que ele lhe dissesse nada.

Na semana seguinte, ela estava deserdada e mudando-se para morar com ele. O avô de Severus, que antes quisera muito que o neto casasse com ela para trazer mais dinheiro para os cofres da família, passou a ignorá-la. O Lorde das Trevas, entretanto, parecia encantado com toda a situação, e ciente de que Severus era o culpado pela doença de Abraxas. Não os castigara daquela vez. Na verdade, recebera-os muito alegre no próximo encontro de Comensais.

Aquilo acontecera há quatro anos. Voltando ao presente, Kevin sorriu ao enrolar-se num roupão felpudo e voltar para o quarto. Ele a esperava, sentado na cama e segurando uma caneca de chocolate quente, que ela amava. Aqueles pequenos detalhes diziam muito sobre os 

sentimentos dele por ela. Vestindo uma camisola e juntando-se a ele, sorveu um gole do líquido e sentiu-se repleta de paz.

Aquele incidente os unira mais do que os votos foram capazes. Ela conhecia um lado dele que ninguém mais conhecia, uma parte mais suave de um homem calejado pelas intempéries da vida. Ele sabia que ela podia tornar-se uma companheira incrível quando estava de bom humor. Passaram a dividir muito mais que uma cama.

Se não podia ser amor, já que seus corações já estavam ocupados, era algo bem próximo.

Aconchegou-se a ele e sorriu quando ele passou um braço pelos seus ombros.

- Como foi a viagem? – ele perguntou.

- Boa. Resolvi tudo que precisava. E por aqui, como as coisas estão? – ela perguntou, deslizando a mão livre pelos cabelos dele.

- Razoáveis, eu acho – ele deu de ombros.

- Você me disse que tentaria se encontrar com Dumbledore para tentar um emprego alguns meses atrás e depois não tocou mais no assunto.

Ele assentiu, pensativo. Precisava de um emprego enquanto terminava sua graduação em Poções e, já que iria para Hogwarts de qualquer forma quando Slughorn se aposentasse no próximo ano, tentaria o cargo para professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Era uma maneira de se acostumar com Hogwarts e ganhar mais tempo ao lado de Dumbledore para descobrir os segredos do velho. Corria um boato de que o cargo era amaldiçoado e que ninguém passava mais de um ano nele, mas doze meses era tudo que ele precisava.

- Já fiz a entrevista, mas não terminou tão bem quanto eu esperava – ele comentou, uma mão distraidamente afagando os cabelos dela também.

Lembrou-se da profecia que ouvira da boca da mulher maluca que Dumbledore também entrevistara e em como o Lorde das Trevas ficara irado com aquelas palavras. Alguém diria logo que amanhecesse quais eram as crianças nascidas nos últimos dois dias. Assim, poderiam matá-la e garantir a vitória do lorde.

_É o que eu quero_ - Severus pensou consigo mesmo. Depois de tantos anos envolvido nas atividades do Partido das Trevas, ele achava difícil ter alguma chance de mudar de opinião. O fato de a mulher ao seu lado ter uma lealdade completamente diferente da sua nunca passara pela sua cabeça.

- Ele não vai contratar você? – ela perguntou, preocupada, largando a caneca agora vazia na mesinha de cabeceira e abraçando-o. Queria que ele entrasse em Hogwarts para ver que as coisas podiam ser diferentes.

- Provavelmente não – ele resmungou, lembrando de como o _barman_ o encontrara enquanto espiava a conversa. – Podemos mudar de assunto? Não quero falar sobre isso.

Vendo o cenho franzido dele, ela sorriu e sentou-se em seu colo.

- Não se preocupe, Sev. Tenho uma missão para você – murmurou, colocando as mãos dele em sua cintura e passando os próprios braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Ah, é? – ele apertou o abraço ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto e fazendo com que seus narizes se tocassem. – E o que seria? – perguntou, com a voz rouca.



Ela sabia que ele estava pensando em algo bem mais sexual do que o que tinha em mente. Não conseguiu evitar o riso.

- Quero uma massagem, querido – murmurou, dengosa, encostando-se a ele.

- Massagem? – ele exclamou, rabugento, mas logo voltou a sorrir. – Só se você estiver nua.

Rindo novamente, ela o beijou e deixou que ele tirasse sua camisola com um vagar tremendamente excitante.

É, o que quer que fosse o que eles tinham, era algo muito próximo de amor.


	11. 11 Problemas

**Capítulo Onze –** _Problemas_

O _Ballet de la Lumière _era o espetáculo bruxo mais visto em toda a Europa. Quando o espetáculo finalmente estreou, em setenta e oito, a audiência francesa foi ao delírio e a bailarina principal foi elevada ao status de diva.

No início da década de oitenta, a maioria do elenco original francês havia sido substituída em sua maioria por russos, italianos e ingleses que seguiam com o grupo por toda a Europa. Feiticeiros de várias nacionalidades com habilidades raras para a dança haviam sido contratados e foram educados na fina arte do balé performático. Os dois bailarinos principais ainda eram os mesmos, mas quase todo o elenco de apoio havia mudado.

A notícia de que o espetáculo chegaria à Inglaterra naquele verão animou a _high society_. Boa parte já havia visto o original, mas a versão que agora estava em turnê era nova e, diziam os críticos, melhor. As famílias mais nobres reservaram grandes camarotes do Teatro de Saint Patrick, onde seriam realizadas as três únicas apresentações do grupo na ilha, deixando para as outras o trabalho de guerrear pelos ingressos restantes.

Harry Prince havia reservado um camarote para sua família. Severus, apesar de estar cometendo o grande erro de namorar uma rejeitada nos últimos anos, ainda era considerado uma parte dela, principalmente porque o Lorde das Trevas parecia gostar do rapaz. Então, Harry dispusera-se a esquecer que o neto andava de caso com a garota rejeitada dos Malfoy e até mesmo enviara convites para o casal.

Severus os encontrou já dentro do camarim, devidamente vestido com uma bata negra e longa de seda. Os cabelos foram penteados e presos por uma fita da mesma cor nas costas. Os olhos que pareciam túneis sem fim registraram as roupas caras e bem talhadas do casal.

Severus sorriu consigo mesmo ao lembrar que sua própria veste era uma transfiguração de uma roupa mais velha e encardida do que seria recomendável. Estava ficando sem dinheiro, mas não queria pedir mais ao avô. Sabia que se o velho visse seu guarda-roupa, sentir-se-ia mais afrontado do que quando descobrisse o estado da sua conta em Gringotes.

- O espetáculo começa em meia-hora – Severus informou. Passou os olhos por alto no pergaminho que descrevia a programação da noite, apenas captando os horários. – Algum progresso em relação à profecia?

A mudança súbita de assunto quase pegou Harry desprevenido. O homem abriu a boca para responder, mas então a fechou e olhou irritado para o neto.

- Você sabe muito bem que não posso lhe contar isso!

Severus sorriu. Ainda não recebera a Marca Negra devido a uma manobra muito esperta da namorada. Kevin havia declarado ao Lorde das Trevas que Dumbledore jamais os veria como aliados se encontrasse a tatuagem em seus braços. Era óbvia a lógica da afirmação, e se Kevin pretendia saber os segredos mais importantes da Ordem da Fênix, não poderia levantar suspeitas sobre si mesma.

Para Severus o motivo era diverso. Ele não poderia se aplicar em Gandhara ou tirar a licença de professor no Ministério com uma Marca Negra. Seus planos de entrar em Hogwarts como um segundo espião seriam frustrados. Além do mais, era um mestiço. A maioria dos Comensais da Morte o detestava. Só receberia a marca quando provasse seu valor, ou seja, conseguisse ser contratado para trabalhar em Hogwarts.

Ele se maravilhava com a criatividade e inteligência da namorada a cada novo dia. Ela os mantinha intactos para o caso dos prognósticos da guerra, até agora favoráveis ao lorde, mudassem. Poderiam sair incólumes e provar sua inocência enquanto não tivessem a Marca Negra, e sempre havia a Maldição Imperius para culpar.

Severus podia desejar sinceramente que o Lorde das Trevas vencesse, mas não estava tão cego pelo poder a ponto de acreditar que aquilo era uma verdade consumada. A fuga da mãe dele provava isso. Mesmo que estivesse morta, Eileen era uma prova de que mesmo entre o Partido das Trevas havia pontos fracos e vulneráveis que poderiam significar uma derrota.

- Eu consegui essa informação, Harry. Tenho o direito de receber uma resposta.

- Não, você não tem – ele replicou, ácido. O neto andava "esquecendo" o tratamento respeitoso para com ele nos últimos tempos. – Se acha que tem, então pergunte ao mestre os nomes das pessoas – sibilou baixinho, com medo que ouvidos alheios os ouvissem.

- Quer dizer que ele já os tem? – Severus perguntou, prazeroso.

Harry quis morder a língua, se a expressão dele valia alguma pista para como se sentia. Sabendo que concluíra seu trabalho de importunar discretamente os avós, despediu-se. Não pretendia passar meia-hora somente na companhia deles nunca mais na sua vida. Saiu do camarote e ganhou os corredores do teatro.

A grande maioria das pessoas que circulavam era de famílias de sangues puros. Boa parte delas sabia quem ele era. Aquilo significava muitos olhares de desdém enquanto ele descia as escadas. Severus apenas devolveu os sorrisos falsos com seus próprios sorrisos debochados enquanto remexia na varinha ilegal que nunca deixava em casa quando saía.

Seu olhar parou sobre a figura alta que conversava com outra mais baixa num canto da sala. Remus Lupin nunca fora de seu agrado, muito menos quando conversava com sua namorada. Kevin sorria condescendente para o homem, o vestido longo e branco delineando as curvas generosas que passaram tanto tempo escondidas sob um uniforme escolar.

Com sua empatia, Kevin descobrira logo que o ex-gryffindor era um lobisomem, apesar de nunca ter contado a Severus. O ex-slytherin não precisava de empatia para descobrir o motivo pelo qual a namorada protegera o ex-colega dele por tantos anos. Endurecendo a postura, seguiu para o casal e postou-se ao lado dela.

- Ora, ora, o sumido Lupin está de volta!

O homem remexeu-se, desconfortável. Desde um "incidente" no quinto ano dos três, em que Severus quase acabara morto por causa do licântropo, Lupin não se sentia confortável com a presença dele, que antes apenas ignorava.

- Como vai, Snape? – forçou-se a responder, estendendo a mão para o homem.

Cínico, Severus apertou a mão do outro com força.

- Onde estão Potter e Black? Pensei que nunca o deixariam desprotegido... – insinuou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

A mão de Kevin deslizou pelas suas costas... apenas para beliscá-lo de leve.

- Severus, querido, seus avós não estão nos aguardando? – perguntou, querendo tirá-lo de lá.

- Eles sabem que eu vou demorar um pouco – ele replicou, passando um braço pela cintura dela, o olhar nunca deixando o de Lupin.

Viu o lupino lançar um olhar que envolvia os dois ao mesmo tempo e a boca dele tremer.

- Sirius provavelmente está aprontando alguma, como sempre – respondeu, atravessado. – James está com Lily em St. Mungus.

Severus teve que conter o ímpeto de arregalar os olhos. Sentiu Kevin tremer, o que também não era bom.

- O que ela estaria fazendo em St. Mungus? – perguntou, irônico. – Até onde eu saiba, a sangue-ruim era saudável como uma vaca.

Lupin remexeu-se, inquieto, certamente querendo azará-lo.

- Não admito que trate a Lily como lixo na minha presença, Snape. Não estamos mais em Hogwarts – o outro homem resmungou, ofendido. – E se quer mesmo saber, ela entrou em trabalho de parto ontem.

A mão dele se fechou com mais força em torno da cintura de Kevin.

- Adoraria convidá-lo para se juntar a nós em nosso camarote, Lupin, mas meu avô não aceitaria a idéia de bom grado – Severus comentou, zombeteiro. Viu o outro homem ranger os dentes. – Se nos dá licença, temos mais pessoas com quem falar.

Ele puxou Kevin consigo antes que a mulher pudesse protestar ou despedir-se do outro. Kevin lançou um olhar de desculpas para Lupin por cima do ombro e virou-se para fitar o namorado, enraivecida.

- Que diabos pensa que está fazendo? – murmurou, os olhos lançando dardos sobre ele.

Severus não respondeu, caminhando apressado e puxando-a pela cintura. Interpelou uma dupla de homens que seguia para o banheiro masculino e passou na frente deles. Os dois soltaram exclamações de irritação quando o jovem trancou a porta.

- Severus, o que está acontecendo? – Kevin perguntou, preocupada. Ele não a puxava para banheiros masculinos frequentemente.

Certificando-se que não havia mais ninguém ali, Severus deixou os braços caírem sobre uma pia, onde se apoiou. A cabeça pendeu, fazendo os cabelos presos numa fita tombarem sobre o ombro. O rosto foi ao encontro do espelho sobre a pia, onde bateu com um pouco mais de força do que o recomendável.

Kevin, entendendo tudo, aproximou-se dele e simplesmente colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. O homem levantou a cabeça e fitou-a, um brilho de desapontamento em seus olhos.

- Levante a cabeça, Snape – ela falou.

Era uma ordem.

Ele fez como ela dizia, endireitando também a postura.

- Metade das pessoas nesse teatro gostaria de nos ver mortos, e a outra metade simplesmente não liga. Se você sair daqui derrubado desse jeito, eles vão estranhar. Até o mestre pode ficar sabendo. E do jeito que você e Remus queriam se mostrar machos, o tom da conversa foi alto o bastante para as pessoas próximas ouvirem. Isso não vai agradar ao Lorde das Trevas, não acha?

- Não sei – ele endureceu a expressão, irritado. – Você está certa ao dizer que eu não devo sair daqui daquele jeito, entretanto.

Ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, abriu-os de novo e sorriu.

- Recomponha-se. Temos de encontrar seus avós.

A lembrança do casal foi tudo que ele precisou para endurecer a expressão ainda mais. Segurou o braço da namorada antes que ela alcançasse a porta.

- Só mais uma coisa, Kevin, não quero você perto do Lupin.

Ela respirou fundo, contando até dez, antes de responder.

- Esqueça o Remus, Severus – ela falou. Desta vez era apenas um pedido.

- _Não quero_ você perto dele – ele sibilou de volta. Puxou um relógio de bolso e verificou as horas. – Cinco minutos para o espetáculo começar.

Kevin apenas meneou a cabeça, exasperada, e seguiu-o para fora do banheiro, onde os dois cavalheiros lançaram-lhes olhares mortais.

Chegaram ao camarote justo a tempo. Tiveram que parar para cumprimentar Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy pelo nascimento de seu filho, Draco.

- Dá para acreditar que um dia eu achei que ela fosse minha amiga? – Kevin sussurrou quando finalmente entraram. As luzes já estavam apagadas e os dois tomaram seus acentos depois de a mulher trocar breves cumprimentos e agradecimentos falsos com os avós de Severus.

- Você nunca teve amigos de verdade, meu bem – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom.

Ela calou-se, mais porque era verdade que pelo fato do espetáculo estar começando. Os dois concentraram-se na clássica história trágica, típica de espetáculos de balé, protagonizada por um casal. A bailarina principal era fantástica e fez Kevin querer ser um pouco mais feminina para arrancar todos os resmungos baixos de adoração que ouvia pela platéia.

Severus, normalmente um desdenhador de tanto sentimentalismo, sentiu-se preso à cadeira pela próxima meia-hora. O entra e sai de bailarinos acompanhava o ritmo da história, que ia ficando mais intensa, principalmente com a ajuda de alguns efeitos especiais bruxos. Não era difícil se deixar levar pelo enredo e a atmosfera que havia sido criada desde o começo.

Quando uma nova troca do elenco de apoio foi feita, seus olhos se arregalaram. Desencostando da cadeira e semicerrando os olhos na tentativa de obter uma visão mais acurada, tentou convencer a si mesmo que era um engano, mas não conseguiu. Sim, dançando naquele palco, com um _collant_ da cor de sua pele pálida e os cabelos loiros esvoaçando com os movimentos de seu corpo, estava _ela_.

_Theodora Elizabeth McFusty_.

Céus! Ele achava que nunca mais fosse vê-la. Soubera que ela saíra do país anos atrás para fugir da guerra e perseguir sonhos que tinha desde criança. Sonhos que ele não conhecia. Sonhos que, pelo visto, a haviam colocado de volta em sua vida depois de ter tentado esquecê-la com todas as forças.

Murmurou um feitiço que fez sua varinha ganhar um pequeno e discreto ponto de luz na ponta e desenrolou o pergaminho da programação. Não prestara atenção antes, mas sabia que o nome dos dançarinos estava impresso ali. Kevin, curiosa ao ver o pontinho de luz acesso, inclinou-se para seguir a varinha dele que escaneava o pergaminho rapidamente. Quando o objeto parou iluminando o nome da ex-hufflepuff escrito com tinta roxa, ela soltou um muxoxo, mas calou-se.



Quando o intervalo entre o primeiro e o segundo ato do espetáculo soou, ela correu para o banheiro. Quando voltou à porta do camarote, ele não estava mais lá. Murmurando uma desculpa aos avós dele, deixou-os no local e percorreu os corredores.

Ela sabia exatamente aonde ele fora, mas não sabia se queria enfrentar as conseqüências que aquilo trazia para sua vida.

Ele nem mesmo pensou no que fazia. Uma urgência sem tamanho o tomou quando ouviu o sinal do fim do primeiro ato e, assim que a namorada saiu do camarote, ele escapuliu também. Simplesmente tinha que vê-la, chegar mais perto, conversar com ela. Por Merlin, ele empenhara a própria vida para manter a dela salva! Queria falar com ela, só isso, disse a si mesmo.

Não foi difícil entrar no camarim. Tendo furtivamente entrado e saído de vários lugares durante toda a infância e adolescência, Severus já era um perito naquilo. O camarim dela era dividido com outros bruxos ingleses. Alguns ele reconheceu, outros não. Os poucos que o reconheceram de volta certamente se assustaram, perguntando-se o que _ele_ fazia ali.

Ela o viu pelo espelho, através do qual arrumava a maquiagem. Raciocinando rápido, como sempre tinha feito, apenas apanhou um robe e conduziu-o para fora do camarim. Os dois se alojaram num armário abandonado e Severus murmurou _Lumus_ para sua varinha, que se acendeu em seguida.

Ela não sorria.

- O que você quer, Severus? – perguntou, impaciente.

- Somente saber de você – ele deu de ombros, com a impaciência que lhe era característica quando ela estava por perto.

- Eu estou bem – ela resmungou. Se soubesse que ele viria ao espetáculo naquela noite, teria arranjado uma desculpa para não se apresentar. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo me ver – murmurou, com um sorriso amarelo.

Os olhos continuavam frios.

- Thea...

- McFusty – ela o corrigiu. Olhou para outro lado do armário. – Pra você, é McFusty.

Aquilo serviu como uma punhalada para ele. Não esperava ser bem recebido, já que a tinha ignorado ostensivamente por anos a fio, mas também não esperava aquele tratamento. Não dela.

- Thea... – repetiu, e simplesmente ignorou quando ela se virou para ele com uma careta. – Não poderia ter sido. Nunca ia dar certo.

Ele não sabia ao certo se falava apenas da antiga amizade ou de algo mais. O coração dela, entretanto, pareceu entender, pois o olhar dela enterneceu-se.

- Por que você sempre afasta as pessoas de você deliberadamente, Severus? – perguntou, angustiada. Não queria vê-lo, muito menos ter aquela conversa. – Você nunca me deu uma chance de decidir se valeria a pena tentar ou não.

Ah, agora estavam falando decididamente de amor. Ele supirou, e seu olhar perdeu a frieza e distância habitual. Mostrava apenas a pureza de emoções que o invadiam sempre que encontrava com ela.



- Thea... – ele murmurou pela terceira vez, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela ergueu uma mão para pedir silêncio.

- Chega, Severus. Não adianta ficar lamentando – ela comentou, o olhar novamente distante.

Ele avistou um brilho incomum e agarrou a mão dela. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o anel de brilhantes pequeno e delicado colocado no dedo anelar.

- Você vai _casar_?! – ele esganiçou, confuso. Algo caiu em seu estômago como uma pedra.

- Sim, Severus. Eu vou casar.

O aperto na mão dela tornou-se maior.

- Com quem?

- Não interessa!

- _Com quem_, Theodora?

Ela respirou fundo e contou até dez para se acalmar antes de responder:

- Com o Remus.

- Lupin? Remus Lupin?! Ele é um _lobisomem_, pelo amor de Deus!

- E o que _você_ tem a ver com isso? – ela perguntou, irritada, soltando a mão da dele. – Absolutamente _nada_.

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas calou-se ao não encontrar palavras.

- Remus é um homem maravilhoso e tem me deixado muito feliz. Conheço sua condição e a aceito junto com tudo o mais que o concerne. Você _não vai_ estragar isso, Severus. Não desta vez.

Os olhos do homem cresceram, arregalados. Sua boca abriu-se mais uma vez e então se fechou. Suas feições endureceram e seus olhos passaram a ela aquela conhecida sensação de frio cortante e solidão.

- Acabou?

Era uma pergunta simples, mas com complexos significados e respostas mais complexas ainda.

- Acabou – ela repetiu, assentindo.

- _Nox_.

Não houve pensamentos naquele ato. Ele apenas a puxou para si e colou a boca na dela do mesmo jeito que já fizera centenas de vezes, em sonhos. Ela se mexeu, tentando soltar-se, mas ele a prendeu firme junto a si. Em pouco tempo ela parou de protestar, mas tampouco respondeu ao seu beijo. Simplesmente imobilizou-se, e todo o sonho que ele tinha com ela desvaneceu-se.

Não era um gosto doce que ele tinha na boca. Não era calor que sentia vindo dela. Não havia palavras ou atos de carinho. Também não havia rubor ou vergonha. Nem mesmo um sentimento de culpa.

Não havia nada.

- Eu acabei, também – ele murmurou, soltando-a por fim e saindo do armário.

Thea tentou segui-lo, mas Remus estava vindo do outro lado do corredor. Viu os dois homens trocando olhares assassinos, mas eles não se confrontaram. Snape sumiu em uma curva do corredor e Remus logo a alcançou, abraçando-a.

- O que ele queria com você? – o lupino perguntou, preocupado.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Ficou observando o local onde o vira desaparecer. A imagem que tinha em sua mente não era a de um homem crescido, independente e envolvido com as Artes das Trevas até o pescoço.

A imagem que ela tinha era a de um garoto de sete anos sentado ao lado dela num cemitério. Um garoto com quem dividira seu coração, e que dividira o seu próprio com ela antes de ser obrigado a aprender que aquilo era proibido. Um garoto que rira com ela antes de acreditar que ela era uma traidora do sangue. Um garoto que a abraçara quando se despediu dela e foi morar com os avós, e que ela jurara jamais esquecer.

Mas ela quebrara a promessa. Ela o esquecera, distanciara-se dele. Destruira o que restara do menino que fora seu primeiro amigo quando se recusou a continuar tentando quebrar o gelo que ele solidificara ao redor do coração. Ela sabia que ele jamais conseguiria lutar contra si mesmo ou contra o que fora inserido forçosamente em sua cabeça até que ele simplesmente começou a aceitar passivamente. Ele já fora machucado demais para voltar a ter a inocência infantil que um dia poderiam ter compartilhado.

Ele nunca a amara de verdade. Disso ela tinha certeza.

- Apenas se despedir – ela respondeu, num murmúrio, soltando-se de Lupin. – Apenas se despedir – repetiu, e o peso da frase finalmente caiu sobre si.

Severus voltou como um trovão para o corredor dos camarotes. Kevin o interpelou pouco antes de alcançarem a porta do camarote dos Prince. Quando viu os olhos em fúria dele, simplesmente agarrou sua mão e endureceu o olhar. Não havia tempo ou local apropriados para consolo enquanto não saíssem dali.

Deixando a mão dela entrelaçada à sua, ele caminhou para a porta. Abriu-a vagarosamente, não querendo assustar os avós, mas uma voz o fez parar de se mexer antes de escancará-la. Chamou Kevin, que também pôs o ouvido na pequena abertura que ele abrira, e ouviu a voz de seu avô.

-... para o Lorde concluir suas pesquisas. Os Potter acabaram de ser removidos de St. Mungus para algum outro lugar. Não sabemos ainda qual. Pelas informações que temos, podem muito bem estar em algum local implotável, ou sob um _Fidelius_.

- Ou em Hogwarts – a voz de Rabastan Lestrange os alcançou também, séria. O homem era um Comensal da Morte bem quisto entre os demais, e para o Lorde também. – Dumbledore não teria tempo de fazer um feitiço _Fidelius_ tão rápido. O pirralho Potter nasceu ontem, perto da meia-noite.

- Sei que teve um segundo casal dando à luz um menino nos últimos dias.

- Sim – Rabastan confirmou. – Os Longbottom tiveram um menino também. Foram removidos de St. Mungus logo após o parto, já que a mãe e o bebê estavam saudáveis. Também não sabemos sua localização, mas eles não podem se esconder por muito tempo. São Aurores ativos e precisarão comparecer ao Ministério da Magia mais cedo ou mais tarde.



Alice. Severus tremeu mais uma vez, assustado. Por que diabos ele tinha que ver duas ex-amigas envolvidas naquela sujeira da profecia daquele jeito? O que ele fizera para desviar as atenções dos Comensais da Morte delas não adiantara nada? A mão de Kevin apertou a sua. Provavelmente a namorada sentira a oscilação de sentimentos. Respirou fundo e controlou-se.

- A peça vai recomeçar em menos de um minuto – Rabastan despediu-se e seguiu para a porta.

Ao ouvir os passos pesados, Severus fechou a porta, puxou Kevin para junto de si e beijou-a com toda a indecência de que foi capaz. Sentiu a porta ser aberta novamente e desta vez escancarada. Houve um silêncio espantado por um longo minuto e depois um pigarro forte, que os obrigou a se separar.

- Rab... Rabastan? – Kevin gaguejou, com seu melhor olhar de sexualmente faminta. Ajeitou as pregas do vestido, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. – Não sabíamos que estava aí.

- Percebe-se – o homem murmurou, um pouco ruborizado.

Trocou um olhar rápido com Snape, que parecia um coelho no cio, e saiu de lá constrangido. Ainda mantendo o disfarce, os dois olharam para dentro do camarote, onde os Prince os observavam com desgosto.

- Acho que fiquei com _fome_ de repente – Severus desculpou-se, um sorriso lascivo em seu rosto enquanto deslizava a mão pela cintura da namorada e deixava-a cair mais um pouco, sobre os quadris dela.

Sophie deu-lhes as costas, entre envergonhada e insultada. Harry parecia um pouco invejoso de ver o neto com uma beldade e toda a energia sexual entre eles, esquecido de que não gostava da garota. Simplesmente resmungou um "Entrem e fechem a porta!" e voltou a olhar para a frente.

Os dois sentaram-se novamente em seus assentos, mas o espetáculo, para eles, já havia terminado.

Quando voltaram para a casa, ele estava novamente tenso. Kevin deixou-o tomar um banho antes dela e só voltou a falar quando saiu de seu próprio banho.

- Sinto muito, Severus – ela murmurou, amarrando o robe de seda ao redor da cintura e sentando ao lado dele na cama.

O namorado usava a calça do pijama e mais nada. Deitado, fitava o teto do quarto com um olhar vago.

- Sei que você ainda se importa muito com elas. – Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela o interrompeu: – Quero lembrá-lo que se mentir pra mim, morre.

Ele resmungou ao ser lembrado do Voto Perpétuo que haviam feito.

- Muito bem, eu me importo. E daí? Tudo o que eu fiz serviu para alguma coisa? Elas estão mais ferradas do que eu jamais poderia deixá-las se continuasse nossa amizade!

- Elas estão _vivas_, Severus – Kevin objetou, dura. – Não estariam se vocês estivessem se vendo frequentemente.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- O Lorde mantém vigias sobre nós dois, Severus. Somos espiões, e isso por si só nos torna alvo da desconfiança de qualquer um dos lados para os quais trabalhamos.

- Estamos vivos, não estamos? – ele replicou, usando o próprio argumento dela.

- Não estou reclamando! – bufando, ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos. – Mas se o Lorde das Trevas descobrir sobre sua antiga amizade com aquelas três garotas, Severus, você será um homem morto. E eu também.

- Você pode alegar que não sabia de nada.

Ela riu, mas não era de alegria.

- Como se ele fosse engolir! – sibilou, irônica. – Me diz uma coisa, por que você acha que eu nunca te conto quase nada do que faço?

- Porque eu não pergunto?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, impaciente.

- Eu teria que responder com sinceridade se você perguntasse, mas não é isso. Nunca encorajei você a perguntar nada sobre minha missão.

- Agora que você falou... – ele resmungou, espantado de nunca ter prestado atenção àquilo. – Por quê?

- Porque o Lorde das Trevas _acha_ que você sabe algo – ela respondeu, séria. – Ele vasculha sua mente à procura de alguma confidência que eu possa ter feito "no calor da paixão"... – ela explicou, amuada.

Ele sorriu.

- Ótima expressão – zombou, e a viu sorrir um pouco. Aquilo o acalmou. – Eu sei que ele me vasculha cada vez que me vê. Mas nunca pensei que fosse porque queria saber se você é fiel.

- Nós não temos a Marca Negra, Severus. Ele não tem como nos localizar, ou como nos transportar até ele quando quiser. Temos horários certos para procurá-los, e mesmo assim somos deixados no escuro sobre para onde estamos indo até o último minuto – concluiu, voltando à seriedade. – Nossa insistência de que precisamos permanecer não-marcados apenas o deixa mais desconfiado.

- Ele está querendo me marcar – Severus confessou, puxando-a para perto depois de sentir um súbito frio com aquela lembrança. – Vem insinuando o fato em cada conversa que temos... Diz que em breve eu serei digno de carregar seu símbolo.

Kevin estremeceu, assustada.

- Você não pode aceitar, Severus. Não pode!

- Acho que ele só está esperando que eu passe nos exames para ensinar em Hogwarts e entrar para Gandhara antes de me dar a marca. Ele sabe que eu vou dar um jeito de escondê-la quando não houverem mais testes.

- Não aceite – ela meneou a cabeça, uma certa urgência em sua voz. – Por favor, Severus.

Ele franziu o rosto, confuso.

- Kevin, você está traindo o Lorde das Trevas?



A mulher arregalou os olhos. Infelizmente não podia mentir para ele sobre aquilo. A raiva que a consumiu pela simples constatação a fez segurar mais uma vez o rosto dele entre as mãos, antes de berrar:

- É claro que estou, seu idiota! Por que você acha que eu sempre quis ser espiã?

- Para agradar ao seu tio e ao Lorde.

Ela meneou a cabeça, desapontada. Um dia contaria a ele a história de sua vida, e um dia ele a entenderia. Mas não podia ser naquele momento.

- Não posso te dar meus motivos, Severus. Você já estará em apuros suficientes para esconder do Lorde que eu não o apoio.

- E quem disse que eu vou esconder?

Um arrepio correu pela espinha dela ao ouvir a pergunta. Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos negros dele. Estavam totalmente isentos de emoções ou respostas às suas perguntas. Ela, entretanto, foi firme ao responder:

- Você vai.

- Me dê um motivo.

- Se você não fizer isso, eu vou morrer.

Ele considerou a resposta por um momento, pensativo.

- Boa. Mais alguma coisa?

Ela reprimiu um sorriso. Conhecia aquele homem com a palma de sua mão, e cada inflexão de voz dele.

- Você ia passar um bom tempo sem sexo.

- Ótimo. Mais?

- Você me adora.

- Talvez. Algo mais consistente?

Ela perdeu o sorriso ao continuar, respirando fundo:

- Você sabe que ele te mataria se tivesse sequer uma evidência de traição, fosse sua ou minha.

Ele sentiu a preocupação dela e perguntou-se como conseguira ter quatro garotas que gostavam tanto de se importar com ele, em graus diferentes.

- Nossas cabeças estarão a prêmio no dia em que ele souber disso – ele disse.

- Ele não vai vencer a guerra, Severus.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Dumbledore – ela respondeu. – As aulas que tive com ele serviram para muitas coisas, inclusive isso. – Sorriu brevemente, e uma idéia entrou em sua mente. – Gostaria que viesse comigo quando fosse vê-lo da próxima vez.



- Quê? – o homem exclamou, atônito.

- Venha comigo quando eu for me reportar a Dumbledore, Severus. Pode ser que você mude de idéia – ela repetiu. Seus olhos encontraram os deles mais uma vez, esperançosos. – Venha.


	12. 12 O fim

**Capítulo Doze –** _O fim_

_Casa dos Longbottom, Londres, 31 de outubro de 1981_

- Oh, aqui está você – ela sorriu e fez uma careta engraçada. A criança molhada em seus braços sorriu e sacudiu braços e pernas, respingando sua roupa com o aroma suave de banho de bebê. – Você é uma gracinha, Nev. Tia Thea vai secar você todinho e depois vai botar o bebê Nev na cama...

Enrolando-o numa toalha, ela aconchegou o bebê junto a si e abandonou o banheiro. Espiou o grande relógio que ficava no corredor e suspirou. Alice estava atrasada. Ela havia prometido à irmã que ficaria com o sobrinho até que ela voltasse, ou Frank chegasse. Entrou no quarto de Neville e sorriu ao ver as paredes cobertas de papel-de-parede com nuvens e estrelas brilhantes.

Deus, como queria ter os próprios filhos! Mal podia esperar pelo seu casamento com Remus, em dezembro. O noivo andava esquivo, passando dias sumido sem um motivo aparente, mas ela o conhecia e o aceitava. Os instintos de lobisomem de Remus eram fortes, e às vezes, ele simplesmente precisava ficar sozinho.

- Está com frio, Neville? – perguntou, carinhosa, deitando-o no trocador e terminando de enxugá-lo. O garoto era quieto, mas adorava puxar a toalha de suas mãos. Ela se pegou rindo. – Danadinho! Deixe a titia te secar antes que sua mãe me azare por deixar você pegar um resfriado.

Mas acabou esfregando o rosto contra a barriga lisa do sobrinho, fazendo-o rir. Depositou beijos carinhosos nas mãozinhas e nos pés também. Os olhos da cor de chocolate do menino a observavam com adoração, enquanto ele estendia os braços para ela de novo. Provavelmente a confundia com a própria mãe.

Ela achava engraçado o fato de que, após passar toda a adolescência tentando se diferenciar, elas tenham voltado a parecer reflexos uma da outra nos últimos anos. Seus cabelos tinham o mesmo comprimento e o mesmo corte, e nenhuma das duas havia mexido na cor deles. A pele também era branca com pequenas sardas aqui e ali em ambas. Até o modo como erguiam uma sobrancelha ou mordiam o lábio inferior quando nervosas era igual.

Era difícil ser gêmea. Muitas pessoas, depois que voltara para a Inglaterra, haviam-na confundido com Alice. O estilo de vestir de ambas era ligeiramente diferente, mas não o bastante para que alguém estranhasse quando confundisse uma com a outra. A voz de Alice era mais rica e sonora, enquanto a sua era mais calma e suave. A irmã adorava nozes, e ela as detestava. Mas ninguém dava muita importância àqueles detalhes.

Ela não era ninguém importante naquela guerra, e escolhera assim. Sabia que Dumbledore havia treinado a Kevin e ela para que pudessem ajudá-los a derrotar Voldemort, mas aquilo não era definitivamente o que ela queria. Thea não era, nem nunca fora, capaz de arriscar a vida de alguém por causa de um homem que não conhece seus limites. E isso se aplicava a ambos, Dumbledore e Voldemort.

Terminando de abotoar o macaquinho do sobrinho, colocou-o no berço e deixou os pensamentos voarem enquanto balançava suavemente o móvel de madeira para embalar o bebê. Lily estava na linha de frente dos ataques, tanto na Ordem da Fênix quanto no departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Alice também. O pouco que ela sabia da vida de Severus indicava que ele estivera graduando-se em mestre de Poções antes de se aplicar novamente a um trabalho em Hogwarts. Dumbledore o contratara, apesar de tê-lo recusado no ano anterior, sem nenhuma razão aparente.

Ela sabia que Kevin era uma espiã da Ordem. Afinal, antes de abandonar o país para seguir seu sonho de bailarina, ela havia extraído muitas informações da mente da morena quando esta 

estava machucada demais para falar. Fora sua única participação naquela guerra. Lembrando-se que Severus e a slytherin estavam vivendo juntos, porém, perguntou-se se o ex-amigo também não seria um espião.

Talvez fosse essa a razão dele ter sido aceito em Hogwarts. Era a cara de Dumbledore oferecer proteção a um aliado ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava livre demais para coletar informações e levá-las ao Lorde das Trevas. E Thea conhecia bem demais aquele homem para saber que provavelmente ele levaria mais do que devia para o inimigo.

Severus era absolutamente instruído em Arte das Trevas. Sabia fazer poções como ninguém. Além disso, era um excelente Oclumente, e não tinha motivo nenhum para ajudar a Ordem. A não ser, é claro, preservar o pescoço da namorada, e o dele próprio. Inspirando fundo, ela buscou paz dentro de si mesma.

Não podia culpá-lo por ser o que era. Ele fora educado para ser forte, frio e cruel. Alguns diriam que ele poderia ter recusado se tornar alguém assim, mas ela sabia como as pessoas podiam mudar quando estavam constantemente sob pressão, e ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que fora isso que ele tivera durante os dez anos que passara sob a guarda dos Prince.

As pessoas tinham que mudar para conseguir sobreviver, fazer coisas que talvez não quisessem fazer se a situação fosse outra. Principalmente estando no meio de uma guerra e servindo a dois mestres, sem nem mesmo um segundo de descanso. Era difícil ser alguém normal naquela situação. Não, ela não o culpava.

Era o destino. Ela o conhecia bem demais para saber que não podia negá-lo. Eles haviam conseguido driblar o destino quando se tornaram amigos, mas um ano depois ele os separou. Quatro anos após, quando se reencontraram em Hogwarts, Severus já estava marcado internamente e já estava muito mais difícil alcançá-lo. Sorteados em casas diferentes e praticamente opostas, não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer a respeito.

Foram, então, agraciados com uma nova chance com as aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas no terceiro ano. Ele já estava ainda mais afundado no poço de escuridão no qual fora jogado, mas ela achara que conseguiria trazê-lo de volta mesmo assim. Frost lhe dera toda a ajuda possível com aquilo. O homem realmente se importava com o destino de Severus.

Então viera o ataque. Ela sabia que ele se amaldiçoara naquele dia por tê-la prendido por tempo demais nos corredores. Se eles não houvessem parado para conversar - os seis - ela poderia ter ficado segura em sua cama no dormitório da Hufflepuff antes que o ataque começasse. Mas então eles foram pegos entre Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte e enfrentaram de perto a possibilidade de morrer. Naquele mesmo momento ela soubera que aquilo o afastaria ainda mais dela.

Quando ambos voltaram das férias de Natal, estava tudo acabado.

Um barulho do lado de fora da casa chamou sua atenção e, verificando que Neville dormia, pegou sua varinha e caminhou para as escadas, descendo-as silenciosamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Frank enfeitiçar a porta assim que a fechou para que ninguém entrasse. As roupas do cunhado estavam rasgadas e havia um corte profundo em sua bochecha.

- Frank? – ela chamou, preocupada.

Ele virou-se para ela, os grandes olhos, da mesma cor dos do filho, arregalados em pânico. Correu até ela e começou a subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus, puxando-a junto.

- Frank, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou, nervosa, ao ver que o homem corria para o quarto do filho. – Onde está Alice?

- Thea, por favor, pegue o Neville e fuja daqui.

- Não estou entendendo nada!

- Comensais da Morte, Thea! – Frank esbravejou, irritado. – SAIA!

Assustada, a mulher correu para a porta que ele apontava. Quando a abriu, entretanto, deu de cara com alguém.

E certamente não era Alice.

_Mansão Potter, Godric's Hollow _

- Lily! – James chamou, e ela sentiu o sorriso na voz dele. – O Harry falou "Pa"!

- Isso não significa que ele quisesse dizer "papai" – ela provocou, terminando o penteado que fazia com o próprio cabelo. – Pelo amor de Deus, James, vá tomar banho! Sirius deve chegar a qualquer instante!

Ele sorriu, observando-a. Lily _detestava_ Sirius Black, mas sabia que James sofreria muito se tivesse que romper a amizade com o outro. Ela compreendia e aceitava a presença do amigo em suas vidas.

- Você acha mesmo que o Almofadinhas liga pro que eu estou vestindo? – ele retrucou, rindo. – É mais capaz de ele acabar com a minha roupa em alguma travessura de Halloween do que apreciar o que eu visto.

Viu o nariz de sua mulher franzir-se em uma careta. Aquele era outro ponto de Sirius que a irritava.

- Além de nada pontual, é um crianção – ela reclamou. – Quando ele vai crescer, afinal?

- No mesmo dia que eu crescer, eu acho.

Ela teve vontade de rir, mas conteve-se, mostrando os dentes numa carranca.

- Você acha mesmo que eu gosto de ouvir essa frase vinda de você, James querido? – perguntou, erguendo-se do banquinho em frente à penteadeira e caminhando deliberadamente a passos lentos em direção ao marido.

James sentiu a boca ficar úmida ao observar sua esposa se aproximando. O roupão verde de seda brilhava e delineava a figura que ele conhecia tão bem e que, pouco mais de um ano antes, concebera um filho dele. Ele ainda se maravilhava com o fato de ser um pai, e muito mais por descobrir a cada dia uma nova semelhança entre ele e o filho.

Tudo o que precisava para completar seu sonho estava agora mesmo escorregando para dentro de seu abraço e abocanhando sua boca com a dela.

Ele sempre se perguntava por que Lily se apaixonara por ele. Era muito, muito fácil se apaixonar por ela. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes Aluado tivera que dissuadi-lo de tentar azarar os namorados com quem ela passeava por Hogwarts. Ele não os azarara, no fim, mas quando chegara sua vez de passear com ela, fez questão que nenhum deles conseguisse tocá-la mais.

E ali estavam, casados, com um filho e fugindo de um louco.

- James...



Ele a calou com um beijo suave.

- Eu amo você, Lily – murmurou, enlevado ao fitar os olhos verdes brilhantes que o filho deles herdara.

- James, você está sujo!

Ele estava tão surpreso que não conseguiu fugir do tapa que ela deu na sua nuca. Empurrado para o banheiro, quase caiu no caminho. Ela finalmente riu, aproximou-se dele, na porta que ligava os dois cômodos, e beijou-o.

- Eu amo você também, mas se você sair daí sem ter tomado banho, você é um homem morto.

Ela já estava na porta do quarto quando ele começou a resmungar. Rindo, seguiu para o quarto do filho. O garotinho, com uma pelugem negra ainda muito fina e rente à cabeça, levantou os olhos do pequeno dragão de pelúcia que segurava para encarar os da mãe.

- Mam! – Ele sorriu, abriu os braços e ergueu-se para tentar andar até ela.

Lily agachou-se no chão e esperou pacientemente que seu pequeno tesouro viesse até ela, caindo de bunda no chão algumas vezes e aparentemente não ligando para o fato. Quando ele finalmente a alcançou, ela o abraçou e ergueu-o nos braços, rodopiando com ele pelo quarto. Harry ria com vontade, agitando os braços e as pernas, os primeiros dentinhos aparecendo numa boca banguela.

Cheia de amor pela criança que passara nove meses dentro dela, Lily beijou-o rapidamente na boca e roçou o nariz no do filho, carregando-o de volta para o quarto que dividia com James. Deitou-se na cama e pôs o filho sobre sua barriga, sorrindo para ele. Sorrindo de volta, Harry começou a "subir" pelo corpo da mãe até alcançar seu rosto, onde colocou uma mão sobre a boca dela.

- Queria que você pudesse conhecer mais bebês, amorzinho – ela murmurou para o filho, que alheio aos anseios da mãe pegava uma das mechas cor de fogo entre os pequenos dedos. – Alice também tem um bebê da sua idade. Ele se chama Neville. Aposto que vocês dois serão amiguinhos em Hogwarts... se nós sobrevivermos – suspirou.

O bebê ficou sério, ao ver o rosto contraído da mãe. Depois, parecendo ter uma idéia, sorriu e beijou-a, deixando uma trilha de baba para provar seu grande feito.

- Ei, garotão! – James, saindo do banho, sorriu e se jogou na cama ao lado da esposa, pegando o filho e esticando os braços para o alto. – Essa garota já é minha! Você não pode beijá-la, não!

Sacudiu de leve o garotinho, que logo começou a soltar gostosas gargalhadas. Lily juntou-se a eles, novamente sorrindo, encostando a cabeça no ombro do marido. Os dois ficaram naquela posição por longos minutos, brincando com o filho, até que o menino começou a sentir sono.

- Vou colocá-lo no berço – Lily murmurou, pegando o garotinho nos braços e rumando para o quarto ao lado.

James aproveitou para vestir a roupa de baixo e a calça. Estava abotoando-a quando ouviu passos no andar de baixo.

- Ei, Almofadinhas! 'Tô chegando! – gritou, descendo as escadas sem camisa e descalço e esperando que Lily não fosse matá-lo por causa disso.

Mas quem estava lá embaixo não era nem meramente parecido com Sirius.

_Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix, em algum lugar da Inglaterra_

McGonagall abriu a porta e ficou feliz ao ver Alice McFusty – Longbottom, ela corrigiu-se mentalmente – sorrir para ela.

- Olá, professora.

- Entre, menina – a mulher respondeu e deu passagem a ela. – Estávamos apenas à sua espera.

Alice sabia que aquilo era uma reprimenda suave. Mesmo nos tempos de escola, ela parecia ser a única ravenclaw a conseguir se atrasar para uma aula de Transfiguração, e isso certamente irritava a mulher mais velha.

- Desculpe – murmurou, meio chateada. – O ministro me prendeu um pouco além da hora no Departamento de Aurores. Parece que ele e Scrimgeour andaram brigando de novo.

McGonagall assentiu, compreensiva.

- Scrimgeour está neurótico porque não conseguiram pegar mais nenhum Comensal da Morte no último mês – comentou, e Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha como se dissesse "eu _trabalho_ com ele, eu _sei_ tudo isso e muito mais". – Mas chega de bobagem, estão todos nos esperando.

Assentindo, aliviada, a loira seguiu a ex-professora até a sala de reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Não gostava da professora de Transfiguração, embora a respeitasse. A mulher era simplesmente certinha demais. Se estivesse conversando com Thea sobre a professora, diria que a mulher parecia ter um cabo de vassoura enfiado em certa parte de sua anatomia.

Seu sorriso de divertimento sumiu quando adentrou a sala de reunião. Agora era a Auror Alice Longbottom aparecendo, atuando. Não havia mais olhares zombeteiros ou sorrisos maldosos, tão comuns nela quando era adolescente. No meio de uma guerra, ela não tinha muito pelo qual sorrir.

Pensou em seu marido e seu filho. A essa altura Frank já devia ter chegado à casa deles. Às vezes gostaria de poder se esconder em algum lugar sob um _Fidelius_, como Lily e o estúpido Potter. Sabia, entretanto, que os Aurores precisavam dela e de Frank, e não havia razão em colocar um feitiço de tamanha grandeza na casa deles se seriam facilmente seguidos todo dia quando saíssem do ministério.

Um arrepio passou pela sua coluna, mas ela tratou de ignorá-lo. Não era hora para suposições amedrontadoras. Sentou-se em seu lugar habitual e lançou um breve cumprimento de boa noite aos demais. Com o mesmo estado de humor, todos responderam friamente.

- Vamos seguir logo com isso – Moody pediu, o olho mágico voando para lá e para cá e observando todos ao redor. Trocou um olhar duro com Dumbledore, que suspirou e assentiu.

- Infelizmente, não temos boas novas – começou, e todos respiraram fundo, tentando manter a calma. – Nenhum Comensal da Morte foi avistado nos últimos dias, o que não deve ser tomado como um bom sinal.

- Voldemort está muito quieto – concordou Moody, e alguns ali tremeram ao ouvir o nome. – Deve estar planejando algo grande.

- Será que ele encontrou Lily e James? – Alice arriscou, e todos viraram-se para fitá-la.

- Impossível, minha cara. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Sirius os está mantendo sob Fidelius há pouco tempo, eu sei, mas ele é de confiança.

- Não confio no Black – ela sentenciou, e ganhou um olhar ofendido de McGonagall.

- Não aprendeu a separar as desavenças de criança das alianças da vida adulta, Longbottom?

- Sim, professora. Mas isso não me livra da desconfiança. Black não tem um bom histórico, nem familiar nem de comportamento. Não ponho minha mão no fogo por ele.

- E quanto ao Lupin? – uma mulher, McKinnon era seu nome, tomou a palavra. – Ele anda sumido, principalmente nos últimos dias.

- Remus Lupin é meu futuro cunhado, Marlene. – Alice murmurou entre dentes. – Você acha mesmo que minha irmã poderia ser enganada se ele fosse aliado de Voldemort?

- Ela já foi uma vez – McKinnon apontou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Ouvi comentários sobre ela e o Ranhoso Snape terem sido bem próximos há alguns anos.

Antes que alguém pudesse impedir, Alice já tinha tirado a varinha das vestes e a apontava para a garganta de McKinnon, que guinchou assustada.

- Sugiro que morda sua língua antes de falar qualquer coisa da minha irmã, McKinnon. E até do Snape. Ele realmente não era um amor de pessoa, mas todo mundo tem uma razão de ser. A dele não era seguir o Lorde das Trevas.

- Alice, por favor... – Molly Weasley, grávida de seis meses, colocou uma mão sobre o braço da loira, tentando acalmá-la. – Guarde a varinha, querida. Por favor.

Respirando fundo e sem desgrudar os olhos da outra, Alice baixou o braço que empunhava a varinha. Marlene não perdeu um segundo.

- Como você sabe tanto sobre ele? Por acaso era um triângulo amoroso entre vocês duas e o Ranhoso?

No seguinte segundo, a mulher estava no chão com o nariz sangrando. Molly não parou Alice quando a loira esmurrou a outra, nem tampouco quando a segurou pelas vestes para erguê-la do chão e apontar novamente a varinha para ela.

- McKinnon, se você não tem cérebro o suficiente para pensar em algo útil para ser dito, simplesmente costure a boca. Eu não sou obrigada a ouvir sua ladainha nem agüentar seus xingamentos. Sou uma Auror, a melhor do departamento, talvez, e sugiro novamente que morda sua língua. Você vai viver mais tempo sem ela.

Soltou a mulher, que caiu frouxa no chão, e voltou ao seu lugar junto a Moody. Este a brindou com um olhar aprovador que a fez sorrir, superior. Dumbledore parecia esconder um sorriso igual sob a barba.

- Se pudermos voltar ao assunto desta reunião... – pediu, e sorriu para Marlene quando esta se levantou meio trôpega e voltou a sentar em seu lugar, absolutamente muda.

- Continue, Albus – pediu McGonagall, controlando-se para não dardejar Alice com os olhos.

- O Ministério está tornando mais difícil para nós conseguir informações através deles. Todos os nosso contatos lá dentro parecem estar sendo vigiados e precisaram parar de nos passar informações até que as suspeitas sobre eles morram.

Um resmungo coletivo foi ouvido.



- O pouco que sabemos nos chega através de Arthur – apontou para o Sr. Weasley –, Alastor – Olho-Tonto foi observado em geral – e Alice. – A loira não sorriu quando os olhares recaíram sobre si. – Frank é um dos que estão sob observação, por isso não pôde vir hoje.

Alice assentiu, confirmando a informação sobre seu marido. Outro arrepio a fez levar a mão, dolorida pelo muro que dera em McKinnon, até a base da nuca para apertá-la. Sempre fazia aquilo quando estava muito tensa.

- Como estão as informações que conseguimos de lá? – perguntou Moody, e todos entenderam que o "lá" referia-se ao Partido das Trevas.

- Nossos espiões estão trazendo o máximo de informação que conseguem, mas não fazem parte do círculo íntimo de Voldemort ainda, exatamente por evitar envolver-se nos massacres.

O humor de Alice acabou de sumir depois daquilo. Ela sabia que Kevin Malfoy era uma espiã, pois era ela quem recebia os despachos da mulher para depois passá-los à Ordem da Fênix. Antes era Thea, depois o próprio diretor, mas acabou sendo delegada a ela aquela tarefa, à medida que a guerra se aprofundava. Dumbledore havia lhe pedido para manter a identidade da mulher em segredo, justamente para preservar seu disfarce. Se havia espiões na Ordem como eles suspeitavam, essas pessoas não podiam saber mais do que sabiam de como a mulher os ajudava, ou ela estaria morta.

O segundo espião, cujo nome ela não conhecia, mas suspeitava saber quem era, reportava diretamente ao diretor. Dumbledore mantinha seu nome em total segredo e nem mesmo as habilidades de empatia de Thea haviam conseguido arrancar aquela informação do homem. Todos se perguntavam quem seria o segundo espião, mas ninguém ousava contrariar as decisões do diretor.

- Um deles está afastado sob minhas ordens, o outro está tentando se aprofundar mais nas intrigas dos Comensais da Morte. Acho que falou algo sobre um ataque hoje, mas não sabia dizer o local, ou a família que seria atacada.

Pela terceira vez o arrepio percorreu sua espinha, e Alice disse a si mesma que estava sendo estúpida. Depois que a profecia fora documentada no Departamento de Mistérios e ela, o marido e o filho se tornaram possíveis alvos de Voldemort, sua casa andava cercada de Aurores e membros da Ordem da Fênix todos os dias, o dia todo. _Não há com o que se preocupar, pare de ser besta!_ - resmungou mentalmente.

Mesmo assim, ela recusou a oferta de Molly Weasley para chá e bolos e simplesmente aceitou a segunda, que consistia em levar um pouco da comida para casa para dividir com Frank.

A maioria da Ordem saiu antes dela, entretanto, de modo que quando abandonou o local, a rua estava deserta. A maioria dos lampiões estava apagada, provavelmente obra de Dumbledore e seu apagueiro. Ele gostava de manter toda a proximidade sob a escuridão quando uma reunião da Ordem acontecia.

A escuridão não favoreceu Alice Longbottom, entretanto, pois quando ela seguiu adiante num cruzamento, alguém a puxou por trás e apontou algo muito parecido com uma varinha para suas costas, cutucando-a.

- Agora, Longbottom, ou você me escuta, ou morre – uma voz conhecida falou, e tudo que ela pôde fazer antes de começar a lutar foi lamentar por não dar ouvido aos seus instintos.

_Hogwarts, algum lugar da Escócia_

Ele deixou uma sobrancelha erguer-se desdenhosamente ao sentar em seu lugar à mesa dos professores. Era ainda muito estranho observar as quatro mesas de alunos pouco abaixo, sendo 

que ele estivera lá há pouco mais de meia-década. Mesmo assim, ele gostava da sensação de superioridade e, mais ainda, de tirar ponto dos idiotas da Gryffindor.

Ele havia se aplicado a duas vagas naquele ano: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções. Novamente o diretor recusara sua primeira proposta, justificando-se ao dizer que aquilo poderia acabar levando-o mais à fundo nas Artes das Trevas. Havia, entretanto, aceitado sua aplicação para a segunda vaga, liberada por Slughorn no final de junho.

Severus gostava de saber que era o professor mais odiado da escola em menos de um mês – quer dizer, mais odiado por qualquer um que não fosse da Slytherin. Era absolutamente óbvia sua preferência por sua Casa, principalmente quando soube que seria diretor desta. Os alunos do sétimo ano da turma de oitenta e um eram os mesmos que estiveram no primeiro ano do seu último em Hogwarts e fizeram-lhe o imenso favor de espalhar sua má fama pelo corpo discente em questão de dias. Ele notou uma grande diferença no modo como seus alunos passaram a freqüentar as aulas depois daquilo. Todos pareciam receosos de que o professor os azarasse, e ele gostava das coisas naquele patamar.

McGonagall às vezes soltava uma indireta sobre sua maneira de lidar com os alunos, coisa que ele prontamente a ignorava. Se ela já não simpatizava com ele como aluno, agora que o tinha como companheiro de trabalho gostava menos ainda. Ele tinha certeza de que ela argumentara arduamente com Dumbledore para dissuadi-lo da idéia de torná-lo professor de Poções.

Agora, no entanto, ele ocupava a cadeira de Poções e fazia o possível para irritar a diretora da Gryffindor com prazer. O diretor fazia vistas grossas à rivalidade de ambos, visto que normalmente a situação poderia ser resolvida quando as partidas de Quadribol daquele ano começassem. Severus fez uma careta ao pensamento de assistir mais uma partida de Quadribol, ou melhor, várias. Ele adorava o esporte, mas era lembrado de que era um desastre com uma vassoura sempre que assistia uma partida. Ainda lembrava das risadas de Kevin durante sua primeira aula de vôo. Ele passara mais de duas semanas sem dirigir-lhe a palavra depois daquilo.

Pensando nela, desejou tê-la consigo naquela festa. O diretor era altamente contra reuniões amorosas dentro dos terrenos da escola, dizendo que aquilo serviria de mau-exemplo para os alunos. O que significava que ele tinha que esperar até o Natal para vê-la e passar dias com ela na cama recuperando o tempo perdido. Enviaria desculpas polidas aos Black por faltarem ao baile e fariam sexo até que perdessem todas as forças.

Mas ele tinha que admitir que não sentia saudades apenas do corpo dela. Kevin era dona de um senso de humor impar que, quando não tentava irritá-lo, conseguia diverti-lo até fazê-lo gargalhar.

Além disso, ela tinha uma rapidez de raciocínio fascinante. Todo o plano que os livrara de uma morte dolorosa no quarto ano, nos feriados do Natal, fora idéia dela. Ele apenas adicionara alguns fatos de conhecimento próprio. Ele adorava assisti-la enquanto os olhos dela brilhavam, e quase podia ouvir as engrenagens dentro da cabeça dela movendo-se.

Sentia saudades da amiga que ela era, também. Os últimos encontros com Voldemort eram mais difíceis. Ela nunca estava presente, nem durante a reunião, nem quando ele voltava a Hogwarts, para ajudá-lo a lidar com a situação e pensar coerentemente. Ela sempre fora um porto seguro, algo que pouco mudava e permanecia erguido não importava o que acontecesse.

A única vez que a vira cair fora com o episódio de Abraxas.

Ao lembrar do tio dela, o vinho que bebia subitamente ficou azedo demais. Ele tivera um prazer quase doentio ao saber por Narcisa que o homem tinha adoecido, e ao fornecer as poções erradas para a sua recuperação. Não permitira a Kevin saber de nada até que o homem não passasse de um monte de carbono que logo seria decomposto. Agora aquele obstáculo estava 

fora de seu caminho, e ele se via num futuro próximo talvez errando, também, a poção contraceptiva que dava à namorada.

Aquele pensamento o assustara quando o tivera pela primeira vez, mas sempre que voltava a sua mente parecia mais certo e mais real. Ela seria a escolha óbvia – e perfeita – para dar-lhe um filho, alguém a quem deixar um legado que antes passava pelos Prince. Mas ele teria cuidado ao selecionar que parte de seu legado seria transferida àquela criança.

De uma coisa tinha certeza: nunca o chamaria de Harry.

Viu o diretor e McGonagall passarem pelas portas do salão principal e cumprimentarem os alunos antes de conseguirem chegar à mesa dos professores. Sabia que os dois voltavam de uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, e que em breve Dumbledore o chamaria para uma conversa particular na qual diria quais informações poderia passar ao Lorde das Trevas.

Por baixo da mesa, deixou a mão direita repousar sobre o pulso esquerdo. Havia uma Marca Negra ali. Kevin o mataria lenta e dolorosamente quando soubesse, mas quando finalmente conseguira ser aprovado em Hogwarts, o Lorde das Trevas quis que levasse com ele um lembrete de onde sua lealdade deveria permanecer.

Cumprimentou os dois professores mais velhos com um gesto de cabeça quando estes sentaram-se próximos a ele. Voltou a bebericar o vinho, que agora voltara a ser doce, embora ainda parecesse levemente amargo. Seus olhos voltaram a escanear o salão, repousando vez ou outra em algum aluno especial, quer fosse por suas habilidades ou pela falta delas.

Quando a meia-noite estava próxima, uma coruja surgiu de uma das janelas e desceu direto para o diretor. Tanto ele quanto McGonagall ficaram tensos na mesma hora. À medida que foi lendo o pedaço de pergaminho, porém, o diretor pareceu transformar a ansiedade em resignação.

Para sua surpresa, ele estendeu o pergaminho para si. Severus pegou-o sob o olhar atônito de McGonagall, que começou a sussurrar com o diretor em voz muito baixa. Ele os ignorou e deixou os olhos correrem pelo papel diante de seus olhos.

_Dumbledore,_

_Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado foi finalmente derrotado. Os Potter foram assassinados, mas Harry Potter sobreviveu. O menino está agitado, e agora tem uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Ao que tudo indica, pelas investigações do Departamento de Aurores no vilarejo onde os Potter viviam, o menino de alguma forma sobreviveu a uma Maldição Imperdoável. A Maldição da _Morte_._

_Você sabe o que isso significa. Espero uma breve resposta com instruções._

_A. Moody_

À medida que lia, seus olhos arregalavam-se. Encontrou os olhares igualmente incrédulos de McGonagall e Dumbledore e entregou o pergaminho de volta ao diretor. Sem uma única palavra, ergueu-se e abandonou o Salão Principal, rumando diretamente para os portões de Hogwarts.

Precisava encontrar Kevin.

E assim, à medida que a notícia da derrota Daquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear foi se espalhando e brindes foram erguidos em homenagem ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Severus Snape encontrou seu destino mais uma vez.

Os Aurores o esperavam em Hogsmead, e não lhe deram opção de fuga.

A única emoção que cruzou seu corpo, naquele momento, foi o medo. Não só por si mesmo, mas por aqueles com quem ele aprendera a se importar, não obstante as tentativas de seu avô de torná-lo um cubo de gelo. Porque ele sabia que não tinha rota de fuga. Ele tinha a Marca Negra, ele iria ser preso, julgado e condenado.

Isso se ele sobrevivesse.

**- FIM -**


End file.
